Mi querido enemigo
by itzukiai
Summary: Yaoi- Seto x Joey- El rubio decide estudiar en la universidad apoyado por sus amigos, pero esta solo y se siente un poco perdido, hasta que su peor pesadilla se hace presente y Seto Kaiba aparece en su vida una vez mas para trastonarla? o no...
1. Default Chapter

"Mi querido enemigo"  
Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
Seto x Joey  
By Itzukiai  
  
Notas: Ya empiezo a dar lata con mis notitas antes que lean quiero aclararles una cosita, si bien esta serie me gusta y la veo cuando puedo,  
la verdad es que me falta información para hacer un fic situado en la  
historia, por lo que decidí hacerla en algo alterno, fuera un poco del  
mundo YuGiOh y los duelos, asi que no esperen batallas porque no se relatarlas, soy un queso para eso aunque además de Seto y Joey si van  
a encontrar personajes de la serie ...  
Asi que espero de todas formas les guste la historia  
  
Capitulo 1 - Sorpresa... un encuentro con el destino  
  
Se levanto como cada mañana, su buen humor se hacia evidente con la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro. Se acomodo la cabellera rubia tras cepillarla a conciencia, quería lucir bien, era una día muy especial... iba a empezar la universidad despues de mucho esfuerzo... se sentía nervioso, ni siquiera sabia como le habían convencido de aquello. No es que el no fuera inteligente, o que tuviera capacidad para estudiar, sino que nunca se le hubiera dado. Nunca pensó como una alternativa el convertirse en un profesional, mucho menos aquélla carrera tan compleja, pero sus amigos tenían razón, tenia que capacitarse si quería ser alguien en la vida y eso era lo que pensaba hacer...  
  
Sufrió una ligera descompostura... Su estomago parecía estar dándole lata... nervios... Como si no lo supiera, los nervios estaban haciéndole trizas el organismo... era una característica de su carácter abierto y alegre, no sabia manejar la presión... Aun asi, sentía animado, haría lo mejor que pudiera, se lo había prometido a su hermana, a sus amigos y Joey Weeler si sabia cumplir sus promesas... Se examino por ultima vez el atuendo. Nada del otro mundo, unos jeans limpios pero algo gastados, una remera (1) negra de mangas largas y una camisa a cuadros pequeños en compose de azules y celestes que sobresalía ligeramente de su pantalon... Sencillo, tal y como él era, sencillo.  
  
Tomo sus cosas en un mar de dudas, sus ojos miel reflejaban un poco el temor de su corazón... no todos los días uno se abría a una nueva vida y eso era para él... una nueva vida... pero, ¿Estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto? Muchos de sus enemigos se alegrarían con su fracaso, pero no... Tenia que hacerlo, por Serenity, por si mismo, y por todas las personas que confiaban en él y lo querían. Salio decidido poniendo ya los pies en el camino...  
  
La Ciudad Domino era bastante bulliciosa, cada lugar, cada rincón estaba unido a montones de recuerdos de su vida anterior, algunos buenos, otros detestables, pero siempre unido la esperanza de que todo saldría bien... Ya había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de clases... le iba a costar remontar el hecho de que todos se conocieran y el no... pero nunca le había parecido difícil amoldarse, y eso era lo que iba a hacer... Amoldarse, a una nueva vida, a nuevos amigos, a nuevas obligaciones y quizás allí, mezclado entre todo consiguiera amoldarse a un nuevo amor...  
  
El ya no era duelista... había dejado de competir hacia ya tiempo, la verdad era que le resultaba muy difícil competir cada vez contra Yugi, despues de todo eran amigos. Y a pesar de todo, en el fondo de su corazón le costaba aceptar que el siempre le ganaba... vamos... a nadie le gustaba perder y a pesar de todo él era un buen competidor ¿no? Se canso de quedar segundo tras la sombra de Yugi, además si competía Kaiba muchas veces solía quedar también tercero y bueno... despues de todo ya no tenia demasiado sentido seguir compitiendo... Su hermana estaba muy bien y sus amigos le hacían compañía, era hora de ser egoísta y pensar un poquito en él, por eso estaba ahí... una beca y una carrera... la posibilidad de salir adelante en algo distinto.  
  
La cadena de edificios que comprendían el campus universitario se extendía imponente a lo largo de varias calles. Un hormigueo de gente joven se movía de aquí para allá sin prestarle la menos atención. Camino hasta el edificio principal donde debía registrarse y tomando la ultima bocanada da aire puro entro en él. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar su destino  
  
La mañana le pareció interminable. Busco vagamente un rostro conocido en el tumulto de gente que se desplazaba a su alrededor, pero parecía que nadie le prestaba mayor atención... Estaba realmente aburrido... empezando a creer que quizás no fuera tan buena idea estudiar allí. Aparto el largo flequillo rubio de sus ojos con una sincera mueca de fastidio, en ese mismo momento vio dos personas que se le acercaban. Una era una jovencita de largos cabellos rojos y ojos café claros, que tenia la cara surcada por pequeñas pecas que le daban un aire infantil y suave, y el otro era un muchacho alto, un poco mas que él, de pelo negro cortado prolijamente que llevaba un par de gafas entonadas en ocre, las cuales escondían unos ojos verde intenso.  
  
-¿¿¿Joey Wheeler???  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-¿Asi que tú eres el famoso Joey Wheeler? -Pregunto el joven acomodándose los lentes  
  
-¿Famoso yo?... Por favor...  
  
-¿No fuiste duelista?  
  
-Si... estas en lo cierto, pero ya no compito mas...  
  
-¡Que desperdicio!... en fin, ¿Cómo estas? Soy Hope, Nathan  
  
-¿UH? ¿Americano?  
  
-No del todo, mi padre si lo es... ella es mi amiga Takanawa, Aoi -Le dijo presentándole a la jovencita que hasta ahora no había hablado  
  
-¡Qué tal! -Saludo el rubio con su mejor sonrisa  
  
-Te he visto competir varias veces -Confeso ella -No esperaba encontrarte por aquí... ¿Qué estudias?  
  
-Economía... estoy algo perdido la verdad... -Dijo Joey con tono juguetón -Ahora mismo tengo la ultima clase del día y ni siquiera sé donde tengo que ir... ¿Podrían indicarme? -Les dijo extendiéndoles un papel donde estaban garabateados unos números  
  
-Si es el salón de conferencias, ven allí vamos nosotros también -Dijo Nathan sonriendo enigmáticamente  
  
Joey intento buscar su mirada, pero los cristales ocres le devolvieron su propia imagen reflejada en confusión. Sin embargo, el tono de su nuevo compañero le ofreció seguridad y la sonrisa serena de Aoi le recordó a su hermana, asi que se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguirlos con una sonrisa en el rostro. El salón estaba lleno. Eran poquitisimos los lugares disponibles, evidentemente uno iba sentándose a medida que llegaba, lo cual le recordó que la próxima vez debería llegar mas temprano. Busco con la mirada hasta que dio con una persona sentada en el medio, mientras que a su alrededor estaban los asientos vacíos. Camino hasta allí torpemente disculpándose con medio mundo por pisarlos involuntariamente. En ese instante un aroma lo hizo detenerse... era un perfume conocido, él estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía descifrar de donde venia, o de donde se le hacia conocido. El aroma sé hacia cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba a aquel muchacho solitario y a los lugares vacíos. Sus nuevos compañeros le detuvieron del brazo impidiéndole seguir...  
  
-¿Uh? -El rubio se dio vuelta a mirar a la chica con curiosidad  
  
-No sigas, mejor busquemos otros lugares... -Le explico con un dejo de temor  
  
-¿Ahhhhh? ¿Por qué? Mira esos lugares son excelentes, tenemos suerte de que aun estén libres -Explico Joey sonriente  
  
-Si, son buenos, pero el no lo es, es un tipo bastante amargado y antisocial, nadie se atreve a hablarle demasiado, creo que hasta algunos de los profesores le tienen cierto miedo -Explico Nathan con aire decidido... pero el rubio solo rompió en sonoras carcajadas como sí le divirtiera esa descripción ¡Por favor! ¿Que era lo peor que podía pasarles? ¿Qué les reclamara?.... ¿Qué les gritara?... No podía ser tan malo  
  
- Vamos muchachos no me van a decir que le tienen miedo a un sujeto antisocial... créanme que lidie con el peor de ellos... de todas formas no puede ser peor que él... -Volvió a reír, pero cuando avanzo un poco mas se topo con dos dagas azul prusiano que lo miraban firmemente, el cuerpo de Joey se contorsiono en una sacudida violenta... -¡Kaiba!... -Gruño con el grito ahogado por la sorpresa...  
  
El muchacho solitario se volteo hacia ellos mostrando una mueca de furia y fastidio. Estaba prolijamente vestido con un sweater color claro de escote en v y una camisa que hacia juego con el pantalon de vestir de corte italiano... Todo el un modelo de elegancia y refinamiento, el aroma a su colonia volvió hasta Joey demostrándole que su nariz no le había engañado, claro que lo conocía... ese perfume era la exclusiva fragancia que usaba Seto Kaiba la cual había percibido incontable cantidad de veces en cada duelo.  
  
Pudo sentir como las piernas se le aflojaron, no era algo que tenia previsto, para nada. Cuando busco alguien conocido en el tumulto de gente nunca espero que fuera él... Dudo un poco, sin embargo intento mostrar su suave sonrisa y esperar lo que fuera... porque sabia que vendría, el no lo dejaría pasar asi como asi... Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia el, congelándolo por instante mientras que en su rostro casi perfecto se dibujo una cruel sonrisa que se volvió hacia el rubio. Los mechones castaños de Kaiba seguían aun sobre su rostro, solo noto un ligero cambio en él, la expresión había perdido todo rasgo infantil, ahora se veía como un adulto, un hombre atractivo el cual no podía evitar que la mayoría de las miradas estuvieran fijadas en el, hombres o mujeres... daba lo mismo...  
  
-¡Wheeler!... -Dijo de manera ahogada. El también estaba sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?...  
  
-¿Qué se supone que hago? Lo mismo que tu ricachon, estudiar  
  
-Tskkkk... No sabia que los perros fueran a clase -La voz odiosa de Kaiba golpeo en la paciencia del rubio... el encuentro era lo menos afortunado que pudo haberle pasado  
  
-Solo imaginar que podrías haber cambiado era algo tonto...  
  
-Ja... mira quien habla... Tu tampoco has cambiado demasiado ¿No perro?... además ¿Qué hace un pobretón como tú en esta universidad?  
  
-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe... -Dijo ya cansado de escucharle y empezando a perder la paciencia. Tomo sus libros y se sentó en el lugar vacío, dejando entre él y Kaiba un sitio mas, una especie de barrera que lo aislaba del dueño de Kaiba Corp... Se volteo hacia sus nuevos amigos quienes lo miraban completamente asombrados y les ordeno -¡Siéntense!  
  
Joey fijo su vista al frente, su rostro había cambiado mostrándose en una mueca de fastidio, evidente y fija. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenia que volver a cruzarse con ese idiota?... Su enojo había crecido hasta cegarlo momentáneamente, aun su perfume seguía colándose por su nariz y bueh... convengamos que oler el perfume de Kaiba le perturbaba bastante, aunque no entendía el porque... Sus nuevos compañeros no habían dicho media palabra del asunto, aunque podía sentir la tensión de todas las miradas observándole. Acababa de empezar las clases peleándose e insultándose con Kaiba... para cualquiera era un mal comienzo.  
  
Para colmo el nuevo profesor había empezado ya la clase y el no podía concentrarse... tenia que tranquilizarse, tenia que dejar de lado el mal humor que crecía cegándolo a todo... Cerro los ojos un momento y su mente divago hacia sus amigos, hacia Serenity y ella le trajo la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Pronto sus latidos se normalizaron y le pareció que su mente se concentraba mas en las vetustas palabras de aquel profesor. Ni siquiera noto que los intensos ojos azules de su peor enemigo estaban fijos en él... que la mirada fría estaba ahora quemando su piel como si quisiera marcarla... Para todos los demás no había pasado desapercibido este incidente. Kaiba era un tipo tosco que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, sin embargo había hablado con Joey, es mas hasta le había dado una sonrisa de ironía... y eso no era algo que pasara todos los días... Al terminar la clase el primero en desaparecer fue el empresario, Joey aun estaba sentado en el mismo lugar y sus nuevos amigos se le acercaron...  
  
-No sabia que conocías a Kaiba- Hablo Aoi sentándose al lado de el. El rubio la miro antes de responder... no quería seguir hablando del asunto pero imagino que sus nuevos amigos sentían... curiosidad -Aunque es lógico, siendo duelistas, creo  
  
-Seee... lo conozco... para mi desgracia... ese tipo engreído y antipático nunca me ha caído bien del todo  
  
-Bueno parece ser que a el tampoco le caes bien... ¿No es verdad? -Acoto Nathan...  
  
-No... para nada, mas bien nos llevamos de los pelos... ese tipo siempre encuentra palabras para molestarme -Gruño Joey poniéndose de pie... Camino lentamente alejándose de allí y esperando a los otros dos chicos que venían mas atrás... -Ya no hablemos mas de ese idiota... ¿Hay algún lugar para comer que no cobre muy caro?... No traje mucho dinero- Pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice  
  
-Si, hay uno cerca - Dijo la chica con ojos juguetones colgándose del brazo de Joey -Ven, te llevo  
  
-Wheeler... -Lo llamo Nathan antes de que se alejase... -Digas lo que digas es la primera vez que veo a Kaiba sonreír... debes ser muy especial para que el te sonría, mal no sea para molestarte  
  
Joey se le quedo viendo... ¿Qué intentaba insinuar? Bufo su impotencia al no entenderle y empezó a caminar con Aoi a su lado, segundos mas tarde Nathan les dio alcance Y el rubio quito de su mente aquellas palabras e intento olvidar el hecho de que Kaiba volvía a estar cerca de él una vez mas...  
  
Dos semanas mas tarde Joey aun estaba tratando de acomodarse al ritmo de la Universidad... Por un lado le iba bien, tenia nuevos amigos y algunas clases le resultaban hasta sencillas. Descubrió que él era mucho más capaz de lo que imaginaba. En verdad, ahora estaba feliz de haberse decidido a estudiar... Solo tenia un problema... bueno en verdad dos, el primero era "Administración de empresas" que era una clase bastante complicada y la segunda... Seto Kaiba... Aunque apenas se cruzaba un gruñido con el jefe de la "Kaiba Corp", la verdad es que solo saberle ahí le incomodaba. Para colmo compartía con el por lo menos la mitad de las clases y lo veía mas veces de las que hubiera deseado... Pero también había descubierto que tras la mascara de hierro que ocultaba a Kaiba... Muchas veces los ojos azules del Duelista demostraban sentimientos... pudo ver cansancio, pena, aburrimiento tristeza, no importaba que el no hiciera el menor gesto, los ojos azules hablaban por él. Por algo dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma.  
  
Claro que lo que también noto, fue que más de una vez la intensa mirada azul estaba fija en él... entonces tenia dos sensaciones que le apretaban el alma... Un súbito color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas inundando su cuerpo de calor y un extraño cosquilleo molesto mezclado con un toque de enojo. Ese día el Profesor que daba cátedra de "Administración de empresas" lo había llamado aparte despues de que los demás se fueran. Instintivamente le informo que lo había anotado en una accesoria, un alumno le iba a ayudar a sacar adelante esa materia. Joey iba a protestar pero se vio imposibilitado por la sencilla razón de que si no pasaba "Administración"... simplemente perdería la beca... el solo pensar que podía fracasar solo al empezar, le ponía los nervios de punta asi que lo acepto con desgano. Tendría que ir todos los días una hora antes de irse al aula 303 solo para juntarse con su asesor quien lo ayudaría con lo que no entendía...  
  
El rubio tuvo que acomodar nuevamente sus horarios para poder llegar un poco mas tarde a trabajar, lo cual no le fue demasiado problema ya que él era un buen trabajador, pero para no tener problemas lo acomodo en la hora de su almuerzo, asi las veces que se juntara con el asesor se saltaría el almuerzo... Esa tarde estaba un poco agotado. Tenia hambre y ya no tenia tiempo ni siquiera de comer un sándwich a las corridas... Camino lentamente hasta llegar al aula interna que en la puerta marcaba el 303 y entro saludando cortésmente la persona que lo esperaba.  
  
-Hola, vengo por la accesoria... me llamo Joey Wee... -Dijo el rubio enmudeciendo de pronto  
  
-Weeler... -Completo el otro poniéndose frente a frente con actitud burlona  
  
-Maldita sea... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
-Uhhhh... ¡Que vocabulario!... mas respeto -Gruño el otro chico mirándolo divertido  
  
-Dime que no es verdad... Dime que tu no serás mi asesor-Rogó nervioso  
  
-Bueno, si quieres no te lo digo... Pero si... soy tu asesor Cachorro...  
  
Los ojos miel se ensancharon... ¿Kaiba iba a ser su asesor?... No... no podía pasarle esto a el... no... era demasiado malo para ser verdad... Entonces lo miro por primera vez... había algo diferente en él, en ese momento reparo que llevaba unas gafas puestas que le daban un aire más intelectual...  
  
-Tenemos un mes para prepararte para los exámenes asi que será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar... -Dijo el de cabello castaño sentándose tras el escritorio -Siéntate aquí -Le ordeno acomodando una silla a su lado. Joey aun seguía estático y dudo -Vamos Wheeler... no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... soy una persona muy ocupada para perder el tiempo contigo  
  
-........... -El rubio seguía sin reaccionar, aun las duras palabras de su enemigo no habían conseguido distraerle de su sorpresa inicial  
  
-¿Puedes dejar de poner esa cara de estúpido y sentarte?  
  
-Solo si me contestas unas preguntas  
  
-¡Que idiotez! Esta bien si con eso te sientas... pero solo te contestare tres, asi que piénsalas muy bien -Le hablo poniéndose holgado en el sillón y volteándose a verle frente a frente  
  
- ¿Tu sabias que yo seria tu alumno? O sea... ¿Hiciste esto a propósito?  
  
-Esas son dos preguntas  
  
-No... no seas injusto, vale como una, es la misma de hecho  
  
-No, no sabia que serias tu, podría ser cualquiera, es cosa del destino -Explico seriamente quitándose los lentes para verle mejor  
  
-¿Y porque el gran Seto Kaiba tiene que dar asesorias a los alumnos tontos y torpes como yo? ¿Es una clase de juego o algo asi?  
  
-Otra vez son dos  
  
-Oh vamos Kaiba, concédeme eso... es la misma pregunta  
  
-Es la ultima vez que te lo perdono. Me metí en problemas y estoy obligado a dar asesorias por lo que dure el año...  
  
- ¡Te metiste en problemas!.... -La cara de Joey no salía del asombro... la curiosidad se apodero de su ser ¿Qué habría pasado? -Eso si que es nuevo... Kaiba en problemas... ¿Y que clase de problemas? Quiero detalles  
  
-Golpee a un profesor... -Explico secamente volviéndose a calzar los lentes y enfocar sus enigmáticos ojos azules al cuaderno que tenia delante  
  
-¿Y porque hiciste eso? -Pregunto el rubio al borde de la incredulidad  
  
-Ya fueron tus tres preguntas Weeler, no mas, a estudiar... fue un trato  
  
Joey se sintió frustrado pero se dejo caer al lado de Kaiba para cumplir lo prometido, aunque su mente parecía divagar en sus palabras ¿Por qué Kaiba habría golpeado a un profesor? Bueno él conocía su carácter como diríamos... Efervescente, pero también sabia que en el secundario(2) era, muy respetuoso de sus superiores... claro que no asi de sus iguales, podía dar perfecta cuenta de ello... en verdad estaba intrigado, si bien el otro había empezado con sus explicaciones técnicas el rubio parecía no oírle  
  
-¿Que te hizo? -Le preguntó de pronto cortando la clase  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-El tipo al que golpeaste... ¿Qué te hizo?  
  
-Te dije que no iba a contestar mas tus preguntas  
  
-Por favor... no puedo quedarme con la intriga asi, solo dime y te juro que no pregunto mas y atiendo a lo que me expliques -Rogó el rubio mirándole a los ojos... estaban muy cerca uno de otro ¿Realmente sus ojos siempre habían sido tan bellos?  
  
-Hjmmmm... me toco... -Explico Kaiba ruborizándose ligeramente, pero al ver a los ojos dorados de su compañero pudo ver la siguiente pregunta, entonces le respondió antes que la hiciera -Me metió una mano donde no debe  
  
El rubio quedo patitieso, pero supo que no era momento de indagar mas, estaba mas que sorprendido... Entonces sintió que el color rojo era parte de su rostro también, definitivamente en su cabeza se había formado una escena de la situación... podía imaginarlo. Trago en seco y intento mover la cabeza para despejar sus ideas... De inmediato cambio de actitud. Apoyando su cara sobre su mano se acerco hasta ponerse casi encima de su cuaderno... Kaiba entendió que estaba dispuesto a escucharle, entonces retomo la clase. Joey no volvió a importunarlo mas que con preguntas de los ejercicios... y él, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que la compañía del rubio parecía no ser tan desagradable despues de todo... Tenían todo un mes para estar juntos mal no fuera una hora por día... ¿Podrían estar juntos sin matarse a insultos e ironías?...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas 1- Remera: Lo repetí casi en todos mis fics, pero va de nuez remera es el termino que se usa en Argentina para hablar de la ropa de algodón que el algunos lados le dicen poleras o playeras, pueden ser de mangas cortas o largas y en general tiene cuellos redondos o escote en v... 2- Secundario: No creo que sea difícil de comprender pero en Argentina tenemos Primario, secundario y universitario, el secundario es algo similar a la preparatoria no se bien como explicarlo pero es el paso antes de la universidad.  
  
Notas de la autora: Holitas... primero, antes que nada, Se darán cuenta que los capítulos no son tan largos, lo hago asi para poder seguirlo antes y que no pase tanto tiempo entre uno y otro... Este es mi segunda historia de YuGiOh!, sobre todo de esta pareja que adoro y bueno la primera se la dedique a una persona muy especial que fue la que me hizo escribir de esta pareja en principio, que es mi queridísima amiga Denisse pero esta se la dedico especialmente a Kitten con la que comparto el cariño por el cachorro de ojos miel y cabello rubio (además del de Shu-chan claro) Asi que amiga, acá la tenes y espero que te guste ojala que pueda seguirla pronto pero este capitulo me apure en terminarlo para mandártelo, espero de corazón que lo disfrutes y que me hagas llegar las quejas si no te gusta.  
  
Por lo demás también quiero nombrar dos personitas muy especiales que comparten mi gusto por estos fics y que siempre están en mi corazón desde hace ya muchoooooo tiempo, aun antes de que empezara mi propia pagina, Denisse (que ya la nombre) y mi eterna amiga de siempre MaryLuz que fue la que me hizo dar cuenta de un errorsote que se me había pasado, como siempre atenta a mis relatos (te quiero mucho también, sabias?) Besitos a todos  
  
Itzukiai (o Faby-chan, como me dice Denisse ) Junio 2004  
  
Besitos a K-Ro que se que también va a leerlo y espero que le guste Uy la hice larga, espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?... No?... Lo sigo?... Si estan en FFNet dejenme un review a ver que les parece Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran a  
  
iwakikyosukeyahoo.com.ar hanaianayahoo.es 


	2. 2 Angustia un aviso que no llega a dest...

"Mi querido enemigo"  
  
Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
  
Seto x Joey  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
Notas: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han brindado el apoyo por esta nueva historia y avisarles que siempre contesto los reviews  
en la parte de abajo, nos vemos pronto   
  
Capitulo 2 – Angustia... Un aviso que no llega a destino...  
  
Tamborilleo los dedos por décima vez en la mesa... ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esperar? ¿Acaso el idiota de Wheeler no sabia lo ocupado que tenia su tiempo?... La cabellera castaña se sacudió con el fuerte movimiento de un soplido inconstante, los ojos azules se tensaron en molestia... Hacia ya una semana que era su asesor y ya estaba faltando a su clase... ¿Qué se creía ese rubio tonto que era? Por otro lado... como si a el le importara su inasistencia, despues de todo, el que iba a reprobar la materia y perder la beca seria Wheeler, el no tenia nada que ver con su incapacidad e inconstancia...  
  
Rodó los ojos hacia la ventana... La intensa luz le molesto un poco. A pesar de usar los lentes para descansar la vista, la verdad es que quedaba muy fatigado de trabajar todo el día frente a la pc, el doctor le había dicho mas de una vez que debía tomarse las cosas con calma, claro que el no tenia que manejar una empresa tan grande y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Se sentía un poco frustrado. Tenia que admitir que desde la llegada del rubio estaba mas animado, estaba cansado que todos lo vieran con temor, como si fuera un ogro salido de una cuanto de hadas. Aunque lo cierto era que Wheeler nunca lo miraba asi, en los ojos dorados siempre estaba presente esa mueca de desafío, esa calidez que lo envolvía y que lo hacia perderse en ellos. No sabia aun porque, pero estar cerca de el rubio ponía un pequeño brillo de esperanza en su aburrida y rutinaria vida... Parecía tonto ¿No?... el jamás se había sentido solo, sé tenia a sí mismo, a su compañía y a su hermano... y nada mas le faltaba... O ¿sí?... No importaba el porque, solo sabia que aquellas clases serian por un mes y nada mas, se iba a divertir a costa de enojo del otro, e iba a disfrutarlo...  
  
Un ruido seco lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un mas que agitado Joey Wheeler. Tenia el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración jadeante... cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta que había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
—L-lo siento... —Se disculpo y se dejo caer en una silla cercana al Ejecutivo intentando recobrar la respiración faltante. Kaiba simplemente lo miro sin decirle nada... Esperaba que se recuperara, era evidente que aun no tenia aire suficiente en esos pulmones como para hablar... —Yo... yo... me quede dormido en la biblioteca... sé que no tengo perdón pero... no quería que pensaras que soy un irresponsable  
  
—Eres un irresponsable...  
  
—¡Oye!... —Gruño el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
—La biblioteca no es lugar para dormir... —Le espeto secamente... —¿Acaso te queda alguna duda?  
  
—¿Crees que no lo sé? Me quedo el cuello entumecido de dormir mal —Explico Joey llevándose la mano hasta la nuca y tronándose un poco los huesos  
  
—Ya déjate de tonterías... Siéntate, que por lo menos aprovechamos los minutos que quedan...  
  
—Ok... Ok... tu mandas  
  
El rubio se sentó sin mas, acomodando sus libros sobre el escritorio. Kaiba se coloco los lentes y abrió la pagina en unos ejercicios... Con su usual postura fría empezó a explicarle, haciendo hincapié en algunas cosas importantes, en ese momento tomo conciencia de lo cerca que estaba de Wheeler... El aroma de su piel lo mareo... nunca pensó que el perro pudiera oler tan bien... ¿¿¿Acaso trabajaba con Chocolates???... ¿Cómo es que olía tan deliciosamente dulce?... Acerco un poco mas el rostro con un movimiento lento, casi imperceptible, hasta que rozo con su mano la espesa cabellera rubia que parecía mas larga que de costumbre. La suavidad de su cabello le asombro, y, cuando más estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, un sonido seco resonó en el lugar cortando la magia del momento. Seto levanto la vista en busca del ruido pero solo se topo con el rostro tremendamente sonrojado de Joey, no entendía nada. Se encogió de hombros y se inclino una vez mas sobre el cuaderno, entonces un nuevo eco de sonido quebró la quietud...  
  
- Ghghghghghg...  
  
Esta vez no había dudas si lo había oído  
  
—¿Y eso? —Pregunto Kaiba ligeramente asustado...  
  
—Eh.. ah nada...  
  
—¿Cómo que nada?... ya lo oí dos veces... no puede ser nada  
  
—Etoooo... Mi estomago... —Susurro muy quedo, intentando que el otro apenas le escuchara... estaba muy avergonzado, sabia que no había comido desde la noche anterior... A la mañana no había tenido tiempo de desayunar y a la hora del almuerzo estaba tomando clases... luego tendría que ir a su trabajo y bueno... ya no tendría tiempo de nada hasta la noche... eso y cuando no llegara a su casa agotado y cayera sin mas dormido en la cama. Casi podía ver la burla en los labios del su compañero. Levanto la mirada lentamente hasta chocar sus ojos con los azules... Kaiba solo lo miraba a los ojos, ni un gesto, ni un pestañeo que le pudiera indicar algún sentimiento mas allá de la apatía  
  
—¿No comiste nada?... —Quiso saber... Joey simplemente negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas ardían... no era una persona de divulgar lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer, pero que su estomago gruñera lo puso ciertamente en evidencia. Seto suspiro, a veces lidiar con Joey era como lidiar con Mokuba... claro que su hermano tenia muchos años menos y también le exasperaba mucho menos... —¡Vamos!... —Le ordeno poniéndose de pie y cerrando sus libros.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—No podemos seguir si tienes hambre, uno no se concentra bien con el estomago vacío, continuemos esto despues... ven conmigo...  
  
—Pero...  
  
—Sin chistar...  
  
Casi sin entender nada, el rubio estaba siendo arrastrado por la mano firme y segura de Kaiba... Hubiera protestado, pero el otro seguía arrastrándolo por los pasillos tomándolo de la mano sin darse cuenta de que los demás los miraban sorprendidos... ¿Acaso no lo notaba? Joey sintió un fuerte escalofrío, su agarre era suave pero firme y decididamente cálido... fue una sorpresa para él, siempre creyó que Kaiba era un ser frío... y aunque parecía una excusa tonta, imagino sus manos frías también.  
  
De repente se encontró sentado en un pequeño café que había dentro del campus universitario. Allí cada uno parecía estar en su propio mundo y nadie les presto ni la más mínima atención. Todavía no caía de cómo había llegado aquí, pero cuando termino de oír el pedido de Kaiba hacia la camera, instantáneamente volvió a la realidad...  
  
¿Cómo iba a pagar aquello?  
  
—¿Vas a comerte todo eso? — Pregunto el rubio cuando la mesera les trajo un enorme sándwich de jamón y queso tostado(1), una porción de torta de chocolate con frutillas (2), una taza de café doble y un enorme vaso con jugo de naranja natural.  
  
—No es para mi—Explico señalando una pequeña taza de café humeante que había tomado para sí —Es para ti, te invito.  
  
—¿Ah?.... No, nononononono... yo no tengo tiempo ni dinero para pagar esto  
  
—Cállate y come  
  
—¿Me lo ordenas?  
  
—Por supuesto... ¿Hay otra forma de decirte las cosas? A los perros se le dan ordenes y ellos las cumplen  
  
—Eres un... —Gruño Joey con los ojos ardiendo de furia, se puso de pie de golpe para irse pero una mano asió su brazo... Se volvió nuevamente hasta su "asesor" y vio en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes... Kaiba estaba muy divertido con aquella situación de tensión  
  
—Perdóname... no debí ofenderte... es solo... la costumbre  
  
—¿Uh?... ¿O sea que es tu costumbre ofenderme? —El rubio se asombro con aquello pero en el fondo sabia que a el le pasaba lo mismo. Insultar a Kaiba era hasta... divertido  
  
—Podría decirse... —Explico Kaiba rumiando una sonrisa imperceptible para el otro —Come, se enfría  
  
—No tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a mi trabajo, por eso no almuerzo  
  
—¿Nunca almuerzas? —Pregunto Seto sorprendido, Joey solo negó con la cabeza, parecía decidido a no probar nada, pero su estomago, engañado por el aroma a comida, gruño otra vez y esta fue mas fuerte que todas las anteriores. Kaiba sonrió ahora abiertamente —Ya... Come, lo pedí para ti —Joey lo miro intensamente y los ojos azules le devolvieron decisión y firmeza... Se movió ligeramente hasta sacar la billetera del bolsillo trasero de su jean. Tomo el dinero que tenia y se lo extendió a Kaiba con pesar... sabia que ese dinero tenia que durarle varios días, no era fácil vivir solo... —¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto el castaño al ver los billetes en la mesa  
  
—Mi parte  
  
—Te dije que no quiero tu dinero, yo te invito  
  
—No acepto limosnas...  
  
—No es una limosna tonto, solo una invitación a comer... ¿Por qué no dejas tu orgullo de lado y comes?  
  
—Mira quien habla de orgullo... El gran ricachon Seto Kaiba  
  
—¿Porque no podemos estar sin molestarnos el uno al otro por un rato?  
  
—No lo sé... Quizás sea nuestro destino pelearnos  
  
Seto se quedo mirándole... había algo de verdad en aquella afirmación... aunque no le gustara, esa era la cruel realidad... Y cuando menos lo esperaba, la mirada de Joey se suavizo... tomo su dinero, lo guardo en su lugar y empezó a comer con verdaderas ganas...  
  
—Mmnnnfff... esta delicioso... en verdad tenia hambre  
  
—¿En que trabajas? —Pregunto Kaiba con curiosidad al verlo tan animado —¿Todavía repartiendo Diarios?  
  
—Nop... En una pastelería... Ayudo al pastelero a preparar tortas, bombones de chocolate y esas cosas... solo soy un ayudante  
  
Kaiba se sorprendió ante aquello, jamás hubiera imaginado que el rubio pudiera hacer una cosa asi, aunque aquello explicaba el porque su piel olía tan deliciosa siempre, como es que su cabello se sentía tan dulce como el chocolate... Si algo sabia a ciencia cierta era que el rubio parecía delicioso y estaba empezando a creer que se estaba volviendo loco... Nunca pensó en ver a una persona como "deliciosa"  
  
— Ahora entiendo... —Dejo salir Kaiba sin darse cuenta, arrepintiéndose al momento de su error  
  
—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Joey con curiosidad  
  
—No. Nada... —Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y antes que el otro preguntara otra vez decidió cambiar de tema —¿Y porque no almuerzas?  
  
—Porque tengo el tiempo justo antes de llegar a mi trabajo —Explico devorándose el trozo de torta  
  
—¿Y allá no comes?  
  
—Nopo...  
  
—¿Vives solo?  
  
—Sí...  
  
—¿Y tu hermana?  
  
—¿Que pasa Kaiba? ¿Esto es una clase de interrogatorio?  
  
—Disculpa... no era mi intención importunarte  
  
—No... esta bien... solo me sorprendió, no pareces de tipo que le interese la vida de otro —Hablo volviendo a un silencio casi molesto... realmente le había parecido extraña la actitud del CEO — Gracias... —Le dijo Joey de repente rompiendo la situación molesta  
  
—¿........?  
  
—Hace mucho que no compartía una almuerzo con una amigo  
  
—No somos amigos —Corrigió el otro intentando sonar seco y frío  
  
—Cierto... pero de todas formas fue un gesto amable y lo agradezco... aunque perdimos la clase de hoy  
  
—La recuperaremos otro día  
  
—No quiero quitarte tu tiempo  
  
—No te preocupes... Luego te diré cuando tengo libre  
  
—Ajap... gracias... bueno Kaiba, lo siento pero tengo que irme —Hablo apresuradamente pasando el ultimo sorbo de café por su garganta... —Nos vemos mañana —Lo saludo sin darse cuenta, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo como de costumbre  
  
Kaiba abrió los ojos asombrado... la silueta rubia desapareció en el lugar casi con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado... ¿Acaso este tipo nunca dejaba de correr?... Bueno eso justificaría porque era tan delgado y no solo su falta de almuerzos... Tenia que admitir que se le había pasado el tiempo más rápido que nunca... hacia unos días que había notado que la hora con el rubio se le pasaba más rápido que las demás...  
  
Llevo la mano hasta el lugar aun húmedo por el beso de despedida, no entendía porque había hecho aquello pero podía sentir aun sus labios cálidos estrellándose torpemente contra sus mejillas... Era diferente... diferente de un beso que le hubieran dado antes, diferente de las muestras de cariño que solía darle Mokuba, diferente de los besos suaves que alguna chica podría haberle dado en la mejilla... este era un beso impertinente, suave... hasta torpe... pero deliciosamente cálido.  
  
Su propio corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad... Comprendió que le estaba pasando... el odioso Joey Wheeler, el perro, el idiota sin cerebro, el rubio vacío y hueco había llegado hasta su coraza fría, se estaba metiendo lentamente en su corazón y lo peor de todo es que no sabia como detenerlo y tampoco quería hacerlo...  
  
Un par de días despues en el aula 303 estaba terminando aquella clase, Joey ya quería irse a su casa... era su día libre y pensaba descansar todo el día. Sus nuevos amigos Nathan y Aoi estaban a su lado charlando entre ellos mientras él luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos...  
  
Estaba muy, muy, muy cansado... Nunca le pareció más oportuno que terminara la clase. Sus pies le pesaban, sus párpados le pesaban, todo su cuerpo le pesaba...  
  
Camino hasta la salida topándose en el camino con su "asesor" que solo le gruño un saludo mirándole desde arriba... Oh si... si algo no había cambiado con el tiempo es que Kaiba seguía siendo endemoniadamente mas alto que él, no solo lo miraba con superioridad sino que también lo miraba "desde arriba"... Por suerte hoy no tenia clase con el, podría irse sin mas... Los ojos azules de Kaiba lo miraron fijamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a su mirada inquisidora y perturbante... no es que le molestara, pero esta vez había algo distinta en ella... ya lo había notado hacia un par de días,... algo estaba cambiando entre los dos y no sabia que... La verdad es que no se peleaban tanto ¿Seria eso?  
  
Por primera vez sintió que Kaiba podría llegar a ser su amigo...  
  
¡Dios!... como extrañaba a Yugi y a Tristán... ¿Cuánto hubiera dado por estar de nuevo los tres juntos como antes... pero la verdad era otra... cada uno tenia su propia vida y era hora de madurar, sabia que aunque no los tuviera cerca los tenia muy dentro en el corazón... En ese instante de meditación, el profesor le detuvo antes que se fuera...  
  
—No se vaya señor Wheeler, tengo que hablar con usted, ¿Me puede esperar en el aula de conferencias?...  
  
—¿Uh?... Claro... pero, ¿Pasa algo?...  
  
—Solo quiero discutir algo con usted, nada grabe, espéreme allí por favor  
  
—Esta bien  
  
Joey se encogió de hombros, su cabeza no deja a de pensar si es que había hecho algo malo, pero estaba seguro que no era asi... de hecho, Matemáticas era una de las materias que más le gustaba y por las cuales había llegado allí de todos modos Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de sus amigos diciéndole que no le esperaran, para ponerse en marcha hacia aquel lugar y cuando caminaba solo por el pasillo alguien le salio al cruce  
  
—Ten mucho cuidado con ese tipo —Le advirtieron con preocupación  
  
—¿Kaiba?... —Exclamo sorprendido... —¿Pasa algo? ¿Porque me dices eso?  
  
—Solo ten cuidado, ¿Sí?...  
  
El dueño de la "KC"no dijo nada mas y se perdió entre la gente que caminaba por los pasillos. Su voz sonaba preocupada... Su mirada algo temerosa... ¿Acaso?.... Naaaaa... ¿Kaiba preocupándose por él? Imposible... la falta de sueño le hacia imaginar cosas... Su estomago rugió otra vez... presentía que algo no estaba del todo bien... conocía esa sensación de malestar que recorría todo su cuerpo agitándole mas allá de las entrañas... Camino hasta la puerta y abrió sin más.  
  
El salón estaba a oscuras, apenas el reflejo de un haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Recorrió el lugar hasta toparse con el escritorio. Dejo sus cosas allí y de pronto sintió la puerta abrirse. Al girarse vio como entraba su profesor de matemáticas y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, con llave. El temor corrió por su cuerpo ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?  
  
—En verdad nunca creí que me hicieras tanto caso... —Rumio el hombre pasando la lengua por sus labios de forma provocativa  
  
—Perdón... ¿Cómo dice?  
  
—¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca imagine que este año pudiera tener alumnos tan guapos... —El hombre hablaba con decisión, casi con sarcasmo y se acercaba a Joey comprometidamente  
  
—¿Pero que demonios cree que esta haciendo? —Bramo el rubio cuando vio a ese tipo tan cerca de él  
  
—Calma, calma pequeña fiera... ¿No querrás que los demás nos oigan, no?  
  
—Déjeme... ¡No se atreva a tocarme, maldito pervertido! —Gruño Joey apartando de un golpe la mano que se acercaba para tocarle.  
  
—¿Sabes que, niño bonito? —Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente... —No te conviene hacerte el loquito conmigo... sé muy bien que si repruebas una materia pierdes la beca... —Rió con sarcasmo acercándose al rubio y poniendo su mano sobre el cuello de Joey —Tengo la ventaja, ahora sé buen niño y compórtate... Vas a dejarme hacer todo lo que quiera o te repruebo, y ni sueñes con acusarme, puedo decir que tu empezaste y me provocaste... además... puede y hasta te guste  
  
El rubio sintió como el estomago se daba vuelta. Sintió asco, el miedo corrió por su cuerpo... Tenia razón, no podía darse el lujo de perder la beca, pero dejarse tomar por ese tipo tampoco le parecía una buena idea... vio con pena como ese hombre rompía todos los botones de su camisa... quiso correr, quiso alejarse pero el forcejeo solo parecía excitar mas y mas a su torturador... Agradeció el hecho que el tipo no intentara besarlo en la boca, era lo único que le faltaba, estaba seguro de vomitar dentro de su boca... y algo internamente le decía que no era tan mala idea...  
  
Estaba aterrado, no tenia escapatoria, completamente asustado. De ser otra persona le hubiera empujado, le hubiera asestado un golpe tan fuerte que lo hubiera derribado, pero no podía. Ese tipo tenia el poder de arruinar su nueva vida... ¿Tendría que resignarse a hacer algo que no quería solo por no perder la beca? Ese desagradable tipo que ahora mordía sin piedad su cuello, sentía su piel lastimarse bajo la boca de ese enfermo, sabia que iba a tomarlo por la fuerza... Sus ojos mieles estaban apretados en una mueca de disgusto... quería que el mundo se lo tragara que ese desagradable se alejara de su piel, el solo sentir su perfume barato mezclado con aroma a cigarrillo se le hacía nauseabundo.  
  
Sus propias lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mojando su piel... Intento no pensar, enfocar su mente en el deseo de su hermana de que el tuviera una profesión a la cual dedicarse, pero sabia que aquello estaba pasando, que su ropa estaba siendo desprendida por ese desagradable, que su piel estaba siendo marcada a mordiscos...  
  
Se oyó un golpe seco y un fuerte haz de luz ingreso en el lugar, abrió los ojos pero estaban muy irritados por las lagrimas y no pudo focalizar su vista... en ese momento sintió una mano suave que lo jalaba para sentarlo, una mano cálida que se extendía para ayudarle... Cuando su vista se lo permitió una figura alta se dibujo en la oscuridad, un cabello recortado y bien peinado que coronaba un rostro de rasgos firmes y casi perfectos...  
  
—¿Estas bien? —Dijo la voz conocida  
  
—Kaiba... —Murmuro el rubio dándose cuanta que quien estaba ahora delante suyo era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba  
  
—¡Demonios!.... te dije que no te quedaras con este tipo a solas... —Se enojo ayudándolo a levantarse...  
  
Joey vio entonces que su maestro estaba en el suelo y se tomaba la barbilla sosteniéndose el hilo de sangre que ahora corría por su rostro. Mientras que en una de las manos de Seto, se podía ver los nudillos rojos por el impacto  
  
—¡MALDITO SEAS KAIBA!.... ¡TE JURO QUE DE ESTA NO TÉ SALVAS! —Grito enfurecido —NI TU, NI EL NIÑO BONITO... ME LAS VAN A PAGAR  
  
—Mi error fue no haberte denunciado la primera vez... —Le espeto el morocho... —Pero esta vez te pasaste...  
  
Joey todavía no tenia fuerzas para hablar, seguía sentado en la misma posición arreglándose un poco el pantalon, pero su camisa estaba destrozada. La tenia entre las manos con la vista fija y perdida. La vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser... se sentía muy mal... además, delante de Kaiba... apenas podía mirarle sin sentirse avergonzado... El CEO se paro en frente de él y parecía estar inspeccionándole, no le dijo nada, no le hablo mas de lo necesario, corrió sus manos inspeccionando cada una de las heridas que habían dejado las mordidas... solo se quito el sweater que tenia puesto para entregárselo al rubio y ordenarle como era de costumbre  
  
—Póntelo, cúbrete y vámonos de aquí antes que alguien nos descubra  
  
—Ajammm  
  
—¿Puedes caminar? —Le pregunto cuando el rubio se puso de pie... No podía ignorar la mueca de dolor en el rostro siempre alegre de Joey... lo peor de todo es que no sabia hasta donde había llegado esa bestia con su avance sobre el rubio —Vamos a casa, allí veremos que hacer  
  
—Tengo que ir a trabajar... estoy bien  
  
—No... no puedes ir despues de esto  
  
—Pero... —Hablo con la voz quebrada, sin recordar siquiera que era su día libre, su mente había quedado en blanco despues de aquello y al sentir las manos de su compañero tomándolo de los hombros toda la tensión se convirtió en un mar de lagrimas...  
  
Apretó su rostro contra el brazo de Kaiba ahogando su angustia y se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano cálida de su compañero sosteniéndole por la cabeza... ¿Acaso estaba consolándolo? No pudo siquiera pensarlo porque Kaiba ya estaba arrastrándolo fuera de allí. Caminaron hasta su auto, donde el chofer le esperaba y lo hizo entrar en el... Por suerte nadie les salio al cruce.  
  
Cuando el auto arranco se llevo las manos al rostro. No sabia que hacer, o decir, estaba seguro que Kaiba estaba a su lado, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo... pero tenia tanta vergüenza, además estaba seguro que estaba enojado, podía percibir la tensión. Kaiba simplemente tiro de su cuerpo y lo apretó contra él. El rubio no entendía nada, solo apoyo el rostro contra el pecho tibio que lo cobijaba y cerró los ojos intentando dormir un poco, bajo el abrazo protector del que siempre creyó su enemigo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
1- Tostado: No sé si se come en otros países pero acá en Argentina es bastante común, básicamente es eso, un sándwich de jamón y queso que se calienta y queda tostado, es muyyyyy rico porque el queso queda derretido   
  
2- Frutillas: Bueno no es que necesite decirles demasiado de esto pero sé que algunas personas no deben saber... Las frutillas no son otra cosa que las fresas, acá se llaman asi, además de ser mi fruta preferida (son mi perdición y suelo comerlas hasta sin nada acompañándolas) es muy común combinar las tortas de chocolate con Crema con las frutillas porque les da ese toque de acidez y color, sé que la torta que tiene cerezas y chocolate se llama Selva negra pero no recuerdo el nombre de la que tiene frutillas...  
  
Notas de la autora: En verdad no me imagine que este fic pudiera gustar tanto... siempre pensé que solo lo iban a leer mis amigas que siempre me apoyan y están ahí para mí, sobre todo Kitten Denisse y Luz que sé que les gusta Yugi como a mí y que les podía gustar pero nunca imagine que tuviera tanta repercusión asi que agradezco de corazón tanto los mails como los Reviews. A los mails los contestarte en cuanto tengo un minuto libre y los reviews lo haré abajo   
  
Kitten, amiga, la historia sigue siento enteramente tuya porque te la escribo con el corazón espero te guste  
  
Pobre Joey, ne? Les cuanto que nunca creí que Joey fuera débil, es mas creo que es mas fuerte de lo que parece, pero en una situación limite donde esta atado y no puede hacer nada creo que tomaría esta decisión de no hacer nada  
  
¿Ya viene el lemon? No, no, no... falta poco pero no, en el siguiente capitulo se van a enterrar un poco por labios de Mokuba, porque Kaiba dejo de competir también, porque les dije porque Joey no compite, no porque Kaiba tampoco lo hace, lo mismo que la razón por la cual termino de asesor...  
  
¿Vieron que no esperaron tanto tiempo? Jejejejejeje aunque las que si van a matarme son las lectoras de mis otras historias ¬¬, sobre todo las de Slam (pero les aseguro que me estoy poniendo al día con Slam mas que con niguna) Besitos a todos  
Itzukiai (o Faby-chan, como me dice Denisse )  
  
Julio 2004  
  
Espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?  
Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran   
  
hanaianayahoo.es  
  
Reviews:  
  
Radfel: Gracias por tu review, como veras pude seguirlo antes de lo que pensaba, a mí también me encanta esta pareja espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo  
  
Lena Hoyasaki: gracias, lo mío te aseguro que no es demasiado inspiración, es solo falta de tiempo, pero intentare al menos una vez por mes subir un capitulo por eso no los hago tan largos como los de mi otros fics . No me robaste nada de tiempo, fue un verdadero gusto leerte, graciasssss  
  
Ken Oski: Jejejejejeje, sip, un poco aburrida la carrera, pero tenia que ser algo que tuviera que ver con Kaiba, imagínate que Kaiba no podría estudiar otra cosa... quizás algo que tuviera que ver con Computación, pero necesitaba esto porque mas adelanta va a tener un poco que ver con lo que sigue... Confía en mi. Gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Pretty Tana: Hahahahaha... No te preocupes, no suelo abandonar ninguna de mis  
  
historias por mucho que las deje estar, prefiero terminarlas, porque más que nada se lo debo al que lo leyó desde el principio, me pesa dejar las cosas a la mitad... Espero poder continuarlo como ya dije una vez por mes, quizás antes si es que el tiempo me da, espero que te guste este capitulo ##....  
  
Ookamipr: Que bueno que te gustó, la idea de que estuvieran en la universidad viene de sacarlo del tema de los duelos porque soy un desastre escribiéndolos, además no vi completa la historia y bueno... porque no decirlo para tomar a los personajes un poco más grandes   
  
Aguila Fanel: (algo que ver con Escaflowne??? Porque yo amo verdaderamente a Van ) que bueno que te gusta como va, no imagine que podía gustar tanto cuando empecé, en verdad la escribí para una amiga que quiero mucho por eso pongo todo mi cariño en esta historia, al igual que hice cuando escribí en la lluvia que se la dedique a Denisse ... a mi también me gustan estas parejas que por una razón u otra son el agua y el aceite... Hana y Ru, Duo y Heero y obviamente Joey y Seto Espero que te haya gustado  
  
Guerrera Lunar: Como ves el maestro apareció de nuevo ¬¬ pero se llevo una buena piña puesta cortesía de Seto Kaiba sobre continuarlo... clarooooooo además yo también adoro al cachorrito dorado , en cuanto a Trabajar en Kaiba Corp???? Hehehehe quizás algún día, por ahora no, es mas recién están estudiando pero hay que ver si Seto tiene capacidad para esta carrera... no es muy larga pero tienen que estudiar un montonnnnn... y si te estas preguntando si ese profesor va a quedar asi como asi... no, ya vas a ver mas adelante ##  
  
Selene Sumeragi: Que bueno que te gusto, tus palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante y espero de verdad que te guste este capitulo aunque Joey sufre un poquitito (bueno mucho, lo sé, pero despues lo compensare)  
  
Mai Tachikawa: Te gusto? De verdad, de verdad? (Itzuki llora onda Shu- chan...) GRACIASSSSS.... espero que disfrutes la continuación Hay muchas escritoras mucho mejores que yo pero te agradezco de corazón que consideres buena, me ayuda a seguir   
  
Liz 350: Ojala que te guste esta continuación y te juro que intentaré seguirlo pronto  
  
Mystis Spiro: Holaaaa!!!! He aquí una de mis escritoras Sipis, lo sigo, te lo prometo, aunque por esto tengo que abandonar mucho de lo que ya empecé... Nahhh me prometo seguir las cosas intercambiándolas mes a mes (un mes uno un mes otro) pero esta historia es la única que tratare de continuar mas seguido... por eso lo hice mas corto que los demás. La pagina anda bien, lo que pasa que modifiqué mucho por el aniversario, proba de entrara por acá que es la dirección original, muchas de las periféricas ya no funcionan, cualquier cosa escribime y te mando por correo lo que quiera... GRACIAS ENORMES por tu review   
  
Kitsune: Que suerte que te gusta ojala la continuación te guste también, prometo que el próximo será un poco mas dulce   
  
Kendra Duvoa: Quién fue el profesor? Bueno acá lo tenes, el mismo cretino que intenta abusar del rubio pero no se la va a llevar a arriba, aunque seto no va a querer denunciarlo, ya vas a ver porque, pero Joey si... Cuanto pasara antes de que se maten??? Hehehehehe, siempre estará ese Te amo te odio, entre los dos, por lo menos hasta que los dos se den cuanta lo que sienten por el otro... por ahora es solo atracción... -  
  
Akire Asirla: Lo que paso con Kaiba lo explicara el mismo en el capitulo que viene, él será el que contara que le hizo y porque no lo denuncio asi que vas a tener que esperar un poco, pero te adelanto que a Kaiba no llego a hacerle tanto, además a Joey lo tiene atado con lo de la beca, a Kaiba no y de echo ya le pego... y dos veces si sigue asi va a terminar convirtiéndose en boxeador, jejejejeje, espero te guste   
  
Tenshi Lían: Holaaa, jejejejeje, como veras has adivinado, no se desmayo Joey pero le gruño el estomago mal... que papelón que te pase ne? Sobre el trabajo de Joey ya ves, es ayudante en una pastelería, es un trabajo relativamente fácil pero un poco pesado, de varias horas y que exige cierto esfuerzo físico, por eso lo dije, la idea es que estuviera un poco cansadito y que Kaiba lo cuide un poquitito... son lindos los mimitos cuando uno esta agotado. Y si, seto casi manda al hospital al maestro, pero espérense hasta el próximo que el mimo va a contra que le paso no se apuren que todavía falta espero que te guste la historia.  
  
A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO 


	3. 3 Comociendote el pasado y el presente u...

"**Mi querido enemigo"  
**Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
Seto x Joey  
By Itzukiai

Notas: Una pequeña aclaración, sé que Joey se llama en realidad Jounouchi pero lo que pasa es que si usaba su nombre en Japonés también tenia que usar el apellido y me gusta mas como suena Wheeler, además no sé el nombre de todos los personajes en japonés asi que ante mi ignorancia preferí usar lo que están digamos... Traducidos espero les guste el capitulo

Capitulo 3 – Conociéndote... El pasado y el presente unidos...

La llegada a la mansión se le hizo borrosa, ni siquiera supo como bajo del auto, o como termino sentado en aquella habitación... Todavía estaba en un estado catatónico para cuando entendio que estaba en la habitación de Seto Kaiba. Una mirada al lugar y aquello le impacto... Si bien la mansión era imponente, la habitación era bastante más sencilla de que hubiera imaginado... Decorada muy escuetamente, apenas unos libros en unos estantes, la cama y par de muebles de buen gusto esparcidos por allí... En las paredes solo dos cuadros, una foto de Kaiba y Mokuba cuando eran niños y un retrato deliciosamente pintado a mano de Mokuba.

El joven de ojos fríos entro a un inmenso guardarropa para salir un par de minutos despues con algo en la mano, se lo extendió sin mas, enfocando su enigmática mirada azul en él...

—_Toma, esta ropa me queda chica, usa mi baño y cámbiate aquí._

—_Kaiba... —_Llamo Joey aun sin saber que iba a decirle

—_Luego hablamos, solo haz lo que te dije_

Sonó a orden y aun asi no sentía fuerzas para replicarle nada. El joven de cabellos oscuros se retiro, dejando sobre la cama la ropa junto con una muda de ropa interior. Joey se quedo mirándola por un rato, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos y entender lo que había pasado en el instante despues de haber terminado las clases.

Se encerró en el baño con la ropa entre las manos. Todavía se sentía algo confundido pero lentamente tomaba dimensión de los que casi le había pasado. Se quito la camisa y la dejo caer en el suelo, el pantalon corrió el mismo destino... guío entonces su mirada en la ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Estaba casi toda destrozada y descosida... El maldito se la había roto en su ataque "lujurioso". De pronto se sintió algo sucio... Aun podía sentir sus sucias manos tocándole, sentir el perfume desagradable de su piel en su cuerpo, su boca rasgando a mordiscones su pecho...

Y no pudo aguantarse el vomito... pudo mas que él, dejo su estomago prácticamente vacío... Se enjuago la boca quitándose la sensación de acidez que le había quedado en los labios. Alzo lentamente la vista hasta enfocar su propia imagen en el espejo... No fue lo que esperaba, estaba pálido, ojeroso y definitivamente angustiado.

Se metió en la bañadera(1) sin pensar... Posiblemente el agua borrara algo de las desagradables marcas que tenia en el pecho, y quizás asi dejaría atrás aquello por un rato...

Sintió como el agua caliente laceraba un poco mas su piel... dolía, pero no tanto como los dientes de ese maldito... Pronto el baño quedo cubierto por una nube de vapor pesado... realmente se relajo, sus músculos se distendieron... entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que el agua tenia olor a menta(2) e inclusive... estaba la bañera llena y el no había sido quien le había llenado... ¿Acaso Kaiba?... ¿En que momento lo había hecho?

No pudo seguir pensando cuando grande fue su sorpresa y al toque de un pequeño botón el agua empezó a burbujear... ¡Qué rico se sentía!... que fácil le parecía disfrutar ahora de aquello, que suerte tenia el dueño de la KC que podía disfrutar seriamente de aquello...

Despues de un rato sintió que su cuerpo había dejado de molestar y que empezaba a sentirse bien... entonces se despertó su curiosidad y él era un gatito muy curioso ¿O perrito? ... Mejor no pensar en ello, no estaba muy apegado a ciertos apelativos caninos que el otro le daba... lo bueno es que sentía curiosidad eso quería decir que ya estaba mejor...

Salio del agua envolviéndose con una bata azul que encontró allí, con una toalla envolvió las hebras doradas de su cabello que ahora olían a menta y a shampoo de frutas... Ese era, evidentemente, el baño privado de Kaiba... estaba como debía ser en perfecto orden y absoluta limpieza...

Rodó sus ojos por los estantes... jabón, perfumes, toallas, afeitadoras... todo en perfecto estado y orden ¿Qué este tipo nunca desordenaba nada? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan meticuloso?

Se sintió un poco avergonzado. Despues de todo era como invadir su intimidad... no pudo evitar la tentación de probar su perfume, ese mismo que le había llevado a encontrarlo en la universidad y que Kaiba usaba cada ves que era su asesor... ¿Acaso sabría lo mucho que le gustaba esa fragancia?... Volvió a los estantes, estaban allí sus cosas más personales, las mismas con las que se aseaba el mismo... ¿Por qué habiendo tantos baños en la casa le había llevado a aquel especialmente? Podría haberle dado una habitación de visitas o algo asi...

Volvió su mirada al enchastre que había quedado en el baño, levanto la ropa del piso y vacío la bañera enjuagándola para que quedara bien, en resumen puso el baño tal cual y como estaba antes de que él entrara, o por lo menos lo intento...

Camino hasta la habitación y tomo la ropa que había dejado el otro arriba de la cama. Demasiado formal para él, no podía evitar pensarlo, era un pantalon de vestir color azul y una camisa color natural... mas la ropa interior... No lo pensó dos veces, su propia ropa estaba en un estado lamentable asi que ni valía la pena pensar en ponérsela.

Vistió aquella ropa sin chistar, dejando que las telas se deslizaran suavemente sobre su piel. No pudo evitar sentirse extraño... olía a Kaiba... todo allí olía a el, aun más su ropa... ahora hasta él olía a Kaiba... ¿Alguna vez sabría el ricachón lo agradable que olía su perfume?

Joey suspiro... El súbito pensamiento que todo lo que olía a Kaiba era suyo lo agobio, sus mejillas enrojecieron, después de todo el también llevaba su perfume, era como si le perteneciera al empresario...   
¿Porque venían a el esos pensamientos?.... Cerro los ojos y tiro del cuello de la camisa hasta legar a su nariz, allí aspiro profundamente... si, olía a el y era algo muy agradable para la sentir...

Tomando sus cosas las arrojo dentro del bolso que traía y salio sin hacer ruido. Supuso que Kaiba estaría en la biblioteca. Ya había estado una vez con Yugi y Tristán en la mansión y el único lugar que había conocido era la biblioteca, no le seria muy difícil encontrarla.

Bajo las largas escaleras hasta llegar a comedor principal. Dejo que su vista lo guiara hasta toparse con una puerta de roble macizo donde el repiqueteo suave de las teclas de una computadora le insinuaron que había alguien allí.

Abrió la puerta tras tocar pidiendo permiso. Kaiba alzo su mirada por encima de sus lentes y le hizo un gesto que Joey no supo distinguir entre un gruñido o un saludo...

No sabia que decirle, solo se dedico a observarle trabajar... parecía muy concentrado y tecleaba sin detenerse mientras los ojos azules estaban fijos en la pantalla. Tenia una velocidad envidiable y el se sintió agobiado recordando que el solo usaba una par de dedos para escribir... El otro parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo pero Joey no vio que los ojos azules seguían, detrás de los lentes, cada movimiento suyo con particular interés...

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunto de golpe deteniendo su trabajo para mirarle

—_Si... Gracias..._ —Hablo Joey —_No sé que hubiera hecho si tu no llegabas... _

—_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con este tipo —_Gruño Kaiba enojándose y poniéndose de pie

—_¿Y como querías que supiera que iba a pasar algo asi?_

—_La palabra "Cuidado"... ¿A qué te suena?... —_Le regaño

—_Bueno ya... esta bien... fui un tonto, un idiota y debí hacerte caso... ¿Bien? ¿Estas conforme? —_Protesto Joey moviendo su húmeda cabellera rubia con disgusto... El morocho pareció conforme con aquello, por lo menos no insistió mas reprochándole

—_Oye... Wheeler... ¿Queee?..._ —empezó dubitativo pero se animo a seguir _—¿Qué llego a hacerte?_

El rostro del rubio había pasado de un leve sonrojo a ponerse prácticamente color bermellón... Ciertamente no se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos sabia cual era la forma correcta de contestarla

Despues de pensar unos segundos viro tímidamente su mirada miel hacia él y tomando una bocanada de aire le contesto...

—_N-nada... _—Le confirmo—_Llegaste justo a tiempo a interrumpirle_

La mirada castaña se volvió sobre él... El poderoso empresario no pudo reprimir un gesto claro de alivio... en verdad aquello le devolvía la tranquilidad a su alma.

Joey se sentía completamente cohibido, además de profundamente avergonzado. Sintió un leve escozor en una de las marcas que tenia en el cuerpo, mas precisamente en el cuello. Se llevo la mano hasta la herida en un claro gesto de molestia, como si todavía tuviera aquella dentadura profanado su piel suave...

—_¿Te duele?... _

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire... ni siquiera noto en que momento se le acerco tanto... su espacio estaba siendo invadido por la poderosa calidez de su enemigo. Kaiba quedo frente a el, mirándolo de aquella manera intensa y electrizante que tenia, esa mirada que podía congelar un desierto pero que ahora se veía ciertamente suave y preocupada, como si la hubiera suavizado solo para él...

La mano del morocho subió hasta acariciar la herida, queriendo con ello sanarle. Los dedos de ambos se rozaron lo suficiente para trasmitirse calor entre ellos, un choque eléctrico que dejo a ambos pasmados...

Aun mas potente que el dolor en la herida, era la súbita cercanía de su asesor... Su cuerpo se estremeció. Joey crespo las manos como si quisiera detener el terrible temblor que le provoco aquella proximidad involuntaria. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás como si quisiera detener el golpeteo violento que había comenzado en su corazón... Nunca le había pasado algo asi... Recordaba que todas las veces que había estado asi tan cerca de Kaiba fueron desagradables y siempre terminaba insultándolo, molestándole o simplemente ignorándole... pero en ese tiempo que llevaban conociéndose mas, el poderoso líder de la Kaiba Corp le afectaba distinto. Y no sabia porque tanto...

El aire comenzó a faltarle, las piernas parecían querer colapsarle en cualquier momento ¿Qué era todo aquello?

—_¿Quieres que llame a un medico? —_Pregunto Kaiba interrumpiendo el contacto, pero el rubio no fue capaz de responder. Nada salía de su garganta. Simplemente negó con la cabeza intentando parecer normal. Solo cuando Kaiba se alejo lo suficiente fue que el aire le volvió al cuerpo. De todas formas aquella actitud nerviosa no paso desapercibida por el guardián de ojos azules... _—No te ves muy bien... ¿Seguro que no quieres ir al medico? _

—_No... estoy bien..._

—_Igual no te preocupes a ese maldito no le deben quedar ganas de molestar a nadie mas... Lo que no entiendo es porque no le detuviste... tu no eres débil para que pueda someterte asi como asi_

—_Cierto_ —Respondió Joey asombrado que Kaiba lo considerara asi... —_Pero me tenia en sus manos..._

—_¡Que tontería! Nadie puede tenerte en sus manos_

—_¿Te olvidas que yo estoy becado? Abre los ojos ricachón... no todos podemos pagarnos la universidad_

—_¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!_ —Gruño Kaiba enojándose, definitivamente el tono de la conversación estaba cambiando— ¿_Ibas a dejar que ese estúpido te violara solo por la maldita beca? ¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo Wheeler? _

—_¿Y QUE PRETENDIAS QUE HICIERA, Eh? Yo no puedo estudiar de otro modo... Asi tuviera tres trabajos no podría pagarme esta universidad tan cara _—Le contesto Joey poniéndose rojo del enojo

—_Aun asi... ¡Si yo pude defenderme... tu también!_

El grito retumbo en toda la casa... definitivamente las cosas habían subido de tono... los ojos del rubio se ensancharon ¿había oído bien? ¿Acaso ese maldito era el mismo que había intentado pasarse con Kaiba?

—_Uhhhhh... ¿Fue el mismo idiota? ¿El te toco?_

—_Sí, el mismo cretino... _

—_¡Dios!... ¿Y como es que aun sigue trabando allí?... —_Se enojo el rubio demostrando su frustración _—Entonces... deberíamos ir a la policía, es evidente que dentro de la universidad alguien debe estar cuidándole la espalda... despues de lo que te hizo deberían haberlo suspendido como mínimo... en realidad debería de estar preso _

Ahora fue Kaiba quien cambio de actitud... Se calzo los lentes porque sabia de sobra que el no podría verle los ojos de esa forma... no soportaría su mirada cuando le dijera el resto... Joey no vio aquello, simplemente siguió despotricando enojado mientras que el morocho se había acercado hasta la ventana con una actitud seca y distante, contemplando el jardín como si quisiera ver mas allá de lo que había en realidad...

Nadie preparo a Joey para lo que iba a oír a continuación...

—_Yo... No lo denuncie..._

—_¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????_

—_Lo que oíste... no te hagas el tonto... no te queda... _

—_No... es que no puedo haberte oído bien... ¿Cómo es que no lo denunciaste? Digo... ¿Él fue no?_

—_Claro... pero no lo denuncie..._ —Le confirmo

—_En verdad no entiendo..._ —Hablo Joey llevándose una mano a la cabeza... _—El tipo intento propasarse contigo también ¿Y tu?... _

—_Si... —_Afirmo —_Lo intento, el muy maldito me acorralo también, solo que en el gimnasio y cuando una mano llego a donde no debía le pegue un golpe tan fuerte que lo senté en el suelo igual que lo hice hoy..._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Primero pensé en denunciarlo... pero me arrepentí, y el director de la universidad simplemente me castigo por haber golpeado a un profesor, me dio las asesoráis para enmendar mi falta..._ —Explico seriamente volviendo su mirada azul hacia él

—_A ver si entiendo... porque como tu dices a veces no soy muy inteligente..._ —Hablo Joey llevándose una mano a la cabeza en actitud confundida... —_El tipo trato de propasarse contigo, te acorralo e intento violarte como me hizo a mi, y tu... ¿Aceptaste el castigo por haberle pegado sin siquiera nombrar media palabra de lo que el quería hacerte?_

El rostro alegre y siempre sereno de Joey estaba transfigurado en una completa mueca de asombro. parecía no creer aquellas palabras que salían de boca de su compañero

—_No es tan asi Wheeler..._

—_¿Ah no?.... Estaré equivocado quizás... —_quería decir algo mas pero las palabras se le atragantaron sin querer salir, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que era incapaz de madurar en su cabeza... hasta que exploto furioso sin pensar realmente lo que decía _—¡MALDITA SEA KAIBA! ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LO DENUNCIASTE!?_

El enojo ahora si chispeaba en los ojos miel... El comprender que si Kaiba le hubiera denunciado el ni siquiera hubiera pasado aquel mal momento podía mas que su razón... Tomo aire, crespo los puños intentando serenarse, sostener sus palabras... sabia de sobra que podía ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía... quizás había una buena razón y el la desconocía

—_¿Porque? —_Mascullo entre dientes serenándose momentáneamente —_¿Por qué creíste que no debías denunciar a ese... cerdo pervertido?_

—_No quería que mi nombre se viera manchado en algo asi... Aunque no lo creas debo cuidar de mi imagen_

Joey lo miro sorprendido una vez mas, como si aquella excusa fuera demasiado "tonta"...

El rubio se dejo caer contra la pared... Estaba azorado, su cabeza intentaba pensar con claridad pero el enojo iba poco a poco nublándole la razón y cegándole a las palabras que el otro pudiera decirle.

Casi como un maniático rompió en copiosas y dolorosas carcajadas que parecían estar mezcladas con frustración y dolor. El morocho le miro sin entender... como si esa reacción fuera otra mas de las locas de su "nuevo amigo".

—_¡¡Ay Kaiba!!... ¡Kaiba!... Kaiba... —_Se burlo Joey _—¿Y tu me hablas a mí de orgullo? Tu maldito nombre no te dejo ver mas allá de tu ego..._

—_No te permito que me hables asi perro idiota_

—_Si... yo puedo ser todo lo perro idota que quieras, pero nada va a evitar que yo lo denuncie —_Bramo enojado

—_¿Y que ganarías con eso? ¿Vengarte?_

_  
—Tal vez...  
  
—Tu nombre va a estar manchado con la duda y ni hablar que te ganaras el señalamiento de la sociedad... ¿¿¿No te importa que te tilden de gay, o de provocador???  
_

—_No seas idiota... lo único que quiero es que no le pase a nadie mas... si con esto evito que ese tipo lo intente con alguien mas, seré feliz..._

—_Oh bien... no sabia que te la dabas de Robin Hood..._

—_Piensa lo que quieras... Gracias por tu ayuda, me voy... pero ten en cuenta que el próximo que ese tipo abuse podría ser alguien que conozcas, o que quieras... Chau(3)!..._

Seto enmudeció. Por primera vez le faltaron insultos para hacerle al rubio, quería cantarle las cuarenta por su actitud altiva y egocéntrica pero algo de lo que él le había dicho lo pegaba al suelo y sellaba sus labios... Sus palabras le dolieron mucho más que cualquier insulto... no porque fueran ciertas, si no porque el se las había dicho... además... era verdad... el próximo podría ser alguien conocido... y su mente no puedo evitar pensar en su hermanito... ¿Podría Mokuba o alguien como el defenderse de una bestia como esa?...

Se sentó frustrado, dándole un golpe seco a la tapa de la lapton sin importarle que podría romperla... Estaba enojado, el rubio lo había sacado de las casillas una vez mas... Maldita había sido la hora en que lo había ayudado... maldita había sido la hora en que se había vuelto a topar con él... Si antes vivía tranquilo, si era feliz asi...

¿Por qué demonios ese tipo tenia que revolucionar tanto su vida?

Aun percibía en sus dedos la suavidad de aquella piel, la calidez de aquel cuello que aun marcado le parecía bello... ¿sabría el rubio que aun recién bañado olía a chocolates?...

Suspiro.

A pesar de su enojo, a pesar de su mal humor, el recuerdo de los ojos mieles agradeciéndole por el rescate le acompañaría por un buen rato mas...

quería salir lo más rápido de allí, no podía evitar el estar enojado... No quería pasar por malagradecido, despues de todo él le había salvado de ese idiota, pero también era su culpa, y eso seguía molestándole...

MALDITO EGO... ¿Cómo podía vivir dejando a ese idiota que abusara de alguien mas?

Salio de la mansión dando un buen portazo, ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta que se dejaba el bolso o algo mas... simplemente quería salir de allí cuanto antes... alejarse lo mas lejos que pudiera de Seto Kaiba  
seguía tan enojado que podría encender una fogata tan solo con su mal humor... empezó a contar hasta diez, si bien eso no lo calmaba, si lo distraía, pensó en Serenity, en Yugi, en Tristán...  
¿Qué harían ellos en una situación asi?....

De seguro denunciarían a ese bastardo... y eso es lo que iba a hacer, aunque perdiera la beca, aunque nadie le creyera no dejaría que ese idiota se saliera con la suya... Iba a denunciarlo...

—_¡JOEY!—_Exclamo una voz conocida. El rubio apenas le escucho, pero al sentir su nombre se dio vuelta

—_¿Mokuba? —_La mirada de Joey se ensancho, esperaba ver a un niño, la cara alegre del menor de los Kaiba, sin embargo se encontró con un joven de bellas facciones un adolescente. Alto... casi tanto como él. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, siempre abierta y sus ojos se veían más verdes y expresivos que nunca. Su malhumor desapareció tan rápido como empezó...

—_Seto me comento que iban a la misma universidad pero jamás lo hubiera creído... ¡Qué bueno verte amigo! —_El joven Kaiba se estrecho con Joey en un abrazo... hacia tanto que no se veían que apenas si lo reconoció bajo ese aspecto solemne

—_Chibi... estas tan alto que me apena hasta decirte asi... _

—_¿Pero como estas? ¿Viniste a ver a mi hermano?_

—_Bien... Eh... ah... etoooo... Si... pero ya me iba_

—_Que lastima... tenemos tanto de que hablar... ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? —_Rogó el morocho

—_No es que no quiera... veras... esteeeee..._

—_Te peleaste con Seto_

—_¿Uhhh? ¿Cómo sabias?_

—_Me lo imagine... es mas, me sorprende que no se pelearan antes y aun más, que no se hayan matado _

—_Ehhhhh... ¡No soy tan poco civilizado!..._ —Gruño el rubio, ni que fuera una bestia para hacer una cosa asi

—_Tu no... el si... —_Bromeo Mokuba guiñándole un ojo... Joey rió ante este comentario, pasara lo que pasara todo demostraba que Mokuba si conocía perfectamente a su hermano _—Vamos Joey, sube a la limo, te llevo a tu casa y charlamos..._

—_Esta bien, puedo irme solo... _

—_No seas necio... en verdad quisiera hablar contigo_

—_De acuerdo_

Mokuba arrastro a Joey afuera de la casa sin siquiera percatarse que los ojos azules de su hermano seguían la situación desde la ventana. Seto Kaiba sintió un pequeño escalofrío... conocía a su hermano, sabia perfectamente que el no le traicionaría... pero también sabia que Joey y Mokuba eran amigos y que quizás él le contara aquello que él deseaba ocultar... Tendría que confiar en el criterio de su hermano...

Despues de charlar una rato de trivialidades y contarse un poco lo que venían haciendo, el pequeño se puso serio y lo miro a los ojos antes de hablar

—_Joey... —_empezó el _pequeño —Espero sinceramente que tu presencia aquí tenga que ver con la universidad y no con lo que creo _

_  
—¿Con lo que crees?  
  
—Duelo de monstruos  
_  
_—¿Uh?... Noooo... Yo ya no compito, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

—_No quiero que Ni-sama vuelva a competir _

—_¿Y eso?_

—_Tu no sabes... ni te imaginas... solo prométeme que no les vas a tentar para volver a competir—_Rogó poniendo sus enormes ojos verdes en él... Joey no entendía nada, solo oía las suplicas de Mokuba sin comprender seriamente que era lo que había pasado... Las manos del adolescente se aferraron a su ropa con firmeza, no sabia que había pasado pero aquellos ojos verdes expresaban mas de un sentimiento, sobre todo temor

—_¿Que pasa Chibi? Dime... Confía en mi... _

—_Si el se entera que te conté va a matarme, asi que mantenlo en el más absoluto secreto..._

—_Okay... Dime ahora que es lo que te angustia_

—_Despues del ultimo torneo... ¿Recuerdas?... El mismo en el que tu te retiraste, Seto cayo muy enfermo despues de pelear la final con Yugi... Parece ser que lo vencieron los nervios... Tiene ulcera en el estomago, por los nervios... _

—_¿Ulcera? Pero si apenas tiene la misma edad que yo..._ —Hablo Joey casi de forma automática, apenas comprendía lo que Mokuba estaba diciéndole...

—_Si, ¿No es triste? Entre las presiones por el trabajo y los torneos, enfermó... Me ocupe de que la prensa no se enterara, fue muy difícil, tuve que trasladarlo a escondidas de todos a una clínica fuera del país, diciendo que estábamos de vacaciones en una lugar apartado... Seto estuvo muy mal... De verdad Joey... adelgazo mucho y apenas ahora se recupero un poco... _—La voz de Mokuba parecía apagada, se veía realmente preocupado pero el rubio estaba mas que impactado por aquello, no se lo esperaba

—_Yo... no... no... sabia..._

—_Lo sé... no quiero ponerte en un dilema, sé que ustedes nunca se han llevado de todo bien, solo te suplico que no lo enojes demasiado... es una petición desesperada... pero contigo tengo suficiente confianza para pedírtelo... —_Mokuba se veía realmente afectado, era evidente que cuidar de su hermano era una tarea muy difícil para un adolescente, aun mas cuando ese hermano no era otro que Seto Kaiba... Joey no puedo resistir aquello y poso su manos en las hebras azabaches del mas pequeño, sacudiéndolas enérgicamente mientras una suave sonrisa iluminaba su rostro

—_No te preocupes Mokuba, haré lo posible para ayudarte... y que conste que lo hago por ti... no por él..._

—_Las cosas siguen igual ¿eh?_

—_Aishhhh... no me lo recuerdes... —_Dijo con aire fastidiado recordando la ultima conversación con el Kaiba mayor

—_Llegamos, espero que esto quede entre nosotros ¿Sí?..._

—_No te preocupes mas... Lo prometo_ —Dijo bajándose del auto _—Vete ya, él va a preocuparse... _

—_Adiós Joey_

—_Bye..._

El rubio saludo al más pequeño con la mano en alto, justo hasta que el auto desapareció en la lejanía. Camino hasta su casa y entro al complejo de departamentos donde vivía. Abrió la cerradura del lugar y entro por fin. Ridículamente su casa no era más grande que el baño de Kaiba... Ja, que irónico ¿No?

De todas formas era suya, y eso le llevaba cierto alivio a su alma. Su madre había compensado años de abandono con aquella pequeña vivienda que le daba cierta independencia, por lo menos no tenia que esperar a su padre que volviera a cualquier hora, ni ordenar al día siguiente lo que tiraba en sus tambaleos nocturnos...

Allí había apenas una cama pequeña, un escritorio con una computadora vieja, una biblioteca llena de libros, un pequeño mueble donde estaba su ropa, un baño y una cocina... ¿Hacia falta mas?

Se retiro los zapatos para no arruinar el tatami y se quito la camisa antes de colapsar en la cama... Estaba cansado... tenia tanto que pensar que no sabia por donde empezar... Tenia la camisa entre sus dedos, la camisa de Kaiba... una pieza de tela de la mejor calidad que aun olía a el... La apretó fuertemente, como si no quisiera soltarla

Se sentía mal... las palabras de Mokuba le habían afectado... Ahora la actitud de Kaiba tenia otra dimensión... Despues de aquello empezó a creer que había hecho bien en no denunciarle... quizás era una manera de evitar la presión de los medios y de la gente...

Lo había juzgado mal, todo tenia sentido ahora... El y su bocota... como siempre, su enorme bocota que lo había llevado a decir cosas que no quería... Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla... ¿Lo habría lastimado?  
Genial... ahora seria culpable de molestar la ulcera de Kaiba...  
Aun asi no podía dejar todo asi... el no tenia ese problema... con Kaiba o sin él... iba a denunciar a ese tipo...

Continuara...

**1- Bañadera:** No sé como explicarlo bien pero acá en Argentina es donde uno de baña, generalmente creo que le dicen Tina, pero no sé. El tema de las burbujitas acá se les llama Bañeras con Hidromasaje. No son nada baratos y tenes que tener un tremendo baño para ponerlas, porque son un poco grandes

**2- Menta: ** Este lo explique en muchos fics, jejejejeje, La menta también le dicen en muchos lados Hierbabuena, solo que en mi país se conoce por menta (mmmm... a mí me gusta el helado de menta granizada, que tiene menta con pedacitos de chocolate, ñam, ñam que rico, también me gustan unas cosas que se llaman medallones de menta que tienen una pasta a base de menta y están cubiertos con chocolate, la combinación queda genial) dicen que la menta tiene propiedades relajantes y te refresca...

**3- Chau!: ** Auchhh... no creo que Joey se despidiera de esa forma, pero me salio y me gusto como quedo, no quería cambiarlo, chau es como decir adiós, es un típico argentinismo como el "che" son tan comunes en nuestra forma de hablar que son inconscientes, el "che vos"... es como decir "Ey, tu"... no tiene nada de ciencia aunque si les va a parecer gracioso, el chau dicho de esa forma es como si Joey se fuera muy enojado y no quisiera verlo, lo escribí con esa connotación

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola! Sé que demore un poquito mas de lo que dije, pero acá estoy La verdad es que cuando actualizo la pagina siempre me demoro, Jejeje les gusto?, Quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo por esta historia, aunque no lo crean es como una cucharadita de ego para mí, me hacia falta, muchas veces me pongo bastante triste y los reviews y mails de esta historia me han ayudado muchísimo a salir adelante, en verdad gracias, siempre tengo en cuenta todo lo que me escriben Bueno antes que sigan un par de cositas. Aunque no lo crean la idea de la ulcera no la saque de Gravi, sé que se parece pero nop. Es muy común en los empresarios que sufran este tipo de dolencias por la vida que llevan, aun más muchos tienen insomnio y muchas cosas mas por eso se me ocurrió que estuviera enfermito.... No crean que Seto es un cobarde, ya van a ver lo que sigue, el simplemente no quería que su nombre se viera involucrado en un escándalo, por eso no denuncio a ese idiota... lo que pasa es que si seguía el capitulo iba a quedar muy largo  
Esta ves va dedicado a una personita muy, muy especial que siempre me escucha y que me acompaña muchas veces por la mañana mientras trabajo, para Noin que es una persona muy, muy, muy dulce y que quiero un montón.  
No me puedo olvida de Kitten a quien le dedique entera la historia, Denisse que es la culpable de que me guste esta pareja y MaryLuz que me alienta siempre

Besitos a todos

Itzukiai (o Faby-chan, como me dice Denisse )  
Agosto 2004

Espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?

Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran 

**Reviews:  
  
**Los reviews son una banda, pero me gusta responderles a todos

**Lee:** Gracias por tu review, me demore un poquito pero acá esta, pronto intentare continuarlo, te juro que mi idea es hacerlo pronto pero bueno, no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere

**Meiring:** gracias, y lo del maestro no termina, ni te imaginas el lío que viene a cuentas de esto lo que pasa es que si lo seguía me iba a quedar demasiado largo pero pronto sabrás que será de ese tipo... Joey, si va a denunciarlo, no se va a quedar asi, graciasssss otra vez

**Forfirith:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Esta complicado hacer algo original habiendo ya tanta historia, pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando, sé que no actualizo muy rápido ero lo intento, créeme... lamentablemente en muchos lados hay gente que hace cosas solo por salvar su empleo o su estudio... pero bueno, es parte de la vida por eso se me ocurrió además... esto va a traer consecuencias, ya vas a ver

**Selene Sumegari:** Pobrecito... yo no quiero que Jonouchi sufra, pero bueh... si lees alguna de mis historias te vas a dar cuanta que me facinan los finales felices... pero no los dejo tan fácil... si no preguntales a las que leyeron "In The Moonlitght" de Gravi que te pueden decir que las hice sufrir como condenadas hasta el final ##.... si no sufren no es mi fic Gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu apoyo

**Shamanhoro:** Ahahahahahaha,... estuvo bueno... nop, no es la escuela del sexo pero el tipo se llevo buen golpe de Kaiba y ni te imaginas como sigue... vas a ver que va a pasar cuando Joey lo denuncie... quizás no le crean tan fácil...

**Kaede Sakuragi:** (Lau... como tas?) Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, por cierto que recibí todo lo tuyo pero ya habrás visto buena parte publicada, ahora tengo que terminar los originales que aun no edite... la pagina anda mujer, lo que pasa que para los dos años cambie muchos de los periféricos, entra por la original y fíjate recorda que los originales les falta un cachito bechooooooo

**Kinyoubi:** Auchhhh siiii me toco el tirón de orejas ¬¬ si... ya sé que me demoro horrores con mis historias, lo que pasa que vos sabes que escribo mucho mas largo y por eso también tardo en cerrar cada capitulo, además tengo empezados además de este Uno mas uno (slam) Entre dos destinos (gundam) Cinco minutos antes del amanecer (original) Tearless (gravi) y eso súmale, el regreso del tensai (slam, de Denisse) dos fics mas que son de corte normal y varios que tengo empezados y sin terminar... Es imposible escribir todo junto, intento hacer dos otros distintos por mes, pero no puedo apurare mas, la pagina me insume mucho de mi tiempo Me alegra de corazón que te guste la pagina y más que todas las escritoras que nombraste además de estar en mi web, son todas mis amigas lo cual me da mucho orgullo , son todas muy buenas personas además de geniales escritoras y si, fue Denisse quien me trajo para acá con mis historias asi que como digo siempre, cualquier cosa la matan a ella (mentira si la adoro ) gracias por los halagos, te juro que es bueno para seguir adelante escribime a mi correo cuando quieras, pero teneme paciencia que a veces no puedo responder rápido, pero eventualmente lo hago, besitos de corazón ##

**Radfael:** ¿Para tanto? Ichan avergonzada al mejor estilo Joey jejejeje que bueno que te gusta, tus palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante de todas formas hay muchos fics y mejores que este, aunque es un gran aliciente que tus lectores te digan que les gusta.... Auchhhhh no lo puedo creer... GRACIAS, GRACIAS... Bechitosssss, ojala te guste el capitulo

**Denisse: **Amiguitaaaaa!!!! Que bueno leer algo tuyo por acá, me llena de orgullo y de emoción que despues de tantos años sigamos sorprendiéndonos de las historias de la otra ya ves, Kaiba no podía denunciarlo porque no quería exponer su nombre a la prensa, además a el no llego hacerle nada malo, buen golpe se llevo a cambio ¬¬ lo que pasa que es como decís, un becado esta de manos atadas y no veas lo que pasa en el que viene... El sentido del honor de Joey no va a dejar que todo quede asi... ya vas a ver... desde ya que vas a ser la primera en leerlo, además fuiste no solo la culpable de que yo este acá sino de que me gustara esta pareja con tu "Frío como el hielo" (Que no lo leyeron? Que esperan... corran a hacerlo que Denisse es una excelente escritora) asi que una abrazo súper, súper especial para una amiga que adoro desde siempre, bechitos y.... Me encanto palabrasssss... No queda nada mal Joey de seme... faby-chan anota hehehehehehe, Besitos

**Mystis Spiro:** Holaaaa!!!! Demore un poquitito porque entre medio subí la pagina asi que no me vas a retar ne???? Jejejejejeje, no enserio, mira este mes tengo los pelos de punta, he tenido un par de problemas que me dejaron out, pero acá ta el siguiente capitulo pero no te preocupes que esto sigue, lo que pasa que no podía hacerlo tan largo para que más o menos midan todos los capítulos lo mismo GRACIAS ENORMES por tu review, me alegra de verdad que te guste como escribo

**Pilikita y Kokorito:** Ojala que te guste esta continuación y te juro que intentaré seguirlo pronto, perdonen por la demora, lo repetire hasta el cansancio, pero siempre sigo mis historias (tarde o temprano) gracias enormes por tu review

**Noin Weib Kreuz:** acá ta otra de las mas dulces y mejores escritoras que conozco, y que encima me escribio un fic de YuGiOh para mí (no lo leyeron???, Que esperan, esta GENIAL), Noinnnnnnn, mi amiga la dulce Como estas???? Vistes, lo deje en lo mejor (alguna duda que es mi fic?... o alguna vez no deje la historia donde más te intriga????)Y cuando haga el siguiente capitulo de Gundam me van a llover los reclamos porque lo voy a dejar de una forma que me van a querer matar) hehehehehehehe, de todas formas vos sabes mas o menos para donde va la historia porque te he consultado muchas veces. Gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por tu amistad y por estar siempre para chatear un buen rato, sos una de esas personas que siempre llevo en el corazón, gracias mil amiga

**Tenshi Lain:** Holaaa!!!! Sip, ya sé que esta mal escrito y que el nombre de Joey es Jounouchi, pero pasa que en la traducción latina le pusieron asi y esa es la versión que utilicé pero encantada por tu reclamo porque en realidad, tenes razón Sabes que me tome la costumbre de aclarar algunas palabras que me parecen demasiado "argentinas" pero muchas veces te juro que no se como se llaman ciertas cosas en otros lados, por eso prefiero aclarar, que bueno conocer algo mas, en argentina el sándwich de miga caliente se llama como dije, Tostado y es Muyyyyy rico ñam ñam... me dio hambre-

Hehehehehe, si Kaiba quedo onda "hermano mayor" pero me gustaba que lo invitara a comer era una buena forma para acercarlos un poquitito y lo del beso en la mejilla fue justamente por eso, se que los japoneses en si son poco demostrativos y de cuidar mucho la imagen en la vía publica, hasta tomarse de las manos es toda una demostración de afecto, pero mi idea es que Joey es muy natural y que lo esta viendo al Kaiba como a uno de sus amigos asi que ni siquiera lo pensó y lo saludo asi  
CEO tengo entendido que es la sigla que se denomina cuando alguien es gerente o dueño de la empresa, no se como explicártelo bien, pero viene por ahí, incluso lo oí por TV... Sobre Nathan y Aoi, Bueno si tenes razón en varias cosas, son para que Joey tenga alguien con quien hablar porque están estudiando economía, imagínate que seria ridículo que Yugi, Tristán y los demás estudiaran lo mismo, el tenia que tener amigos que estudien lo mismo que el... pero en lo que si te equivocas es que si van a tener cierta importancia, pero mas adelante.... Celos... te dice algo???? Gracias por tu review, me encanto contestarte

**  
Kitten Suby:** Otra de mis amigas... Que puedo decir? Que además ama al cachorro dorado como yo y me pasa imágenes y más.... puedo pedir mas???? La adoro, es una excelente escritora y por sobre todo un gran, gran apoyo... Que bueno que te gusta esta historia que por otra parte esta dedicada completamente a vos, es mas, la hice pensando en vos, como "En la lluvia" se lo hice a Denisse , gracias por estar conmigo siempre y por escucharme cuando lo necesito, besitos de corazón, muchos, muchos, muchos

**Noriko Sakuma Point Du lac**: Guauuuuu!!!! Todo un orgullo leer un review tuyo considerando que "Lies" es una de las historias más lindas que leí de esta pareja, siempre le agradezco a MaryLuz que me la recomendara , Graciassss enserio Ichan llora emocionada me siento Shu-chan cuando llora ¬¬... demasiada coca cola, je, Gracias por tu review y ojala te guste el nuevo capitulo, esta un poco duro pero espero te guste igual, gracias de nuevo, enserio...

**Guerrera Lunar:** Uhhhh, no quería hacer sufrir tanto a Joey pero ya ves, aunque Kaiba tiene sus razones a ver que hace ahora... Y bueno una va haciéndose amable según pasa la historia... por mas enojado que este no puede negar que Joey le esta gustando, por lo menos no le es indiferente, se enojo mucho cuando el otro le dijo lo que no quería oír ne? Jejejejeje, muchas gracias por tan lindo review y espero que todos vuelvan a disfrutar el siguiente capitulo. Mokuba lo que hizo fue soltar la bomba ahora hay que ver como reacciona el rubio ante lo que sabe de Kaiba

**Lena Hiyasaki:** Joey es delicioso, te queda alguna duda? Hehehehehe, perdón me sale de adentro, adoro al rubio, me parece muy tierno y alegre, por lo general me gustan los personajes como el, alegres, desprejuiciados y demás (Hanamichi, Shuichi ect) pero que tienen un gran corazón Este capitulo como veras es un poco mas complejo pero te prometo que el próximo les va a dar un poco mas de respiro... ¿o no? Hehehehehehe, sorpresa, sorpresa... GRACIAS ENORMES por tu review, me alegra de verdad que te guste como va la historia

**Águila Fanel:** Holaaaa!!!! Compañera fanática de Vancito con ese soy un poquito egoísta jejejeje porque lo adoro, bueno que suerte te gusta esta loca historia, y espero te siga gustando aun mas lo del profe se van a enterar en el que viene, no se apuren pero no se la va a sacar de arriba jejejejeje ojala te siga gustando la historia

**Ookampir:** Se que lo salvo justito, pero ya ves que en si el tiene parte de la culpa de que ese tipo siguiera... pero bueno, ya veras como cambia todo el que viene ----- espero te siga gustando la historia, Besitos muchos

**  
Kendra Duvoa:** En este capitulo no vas a saber que pasa con el degenerado pero en el que vuene si, en este tenia que tocar el tema de porque Kaiba no lo denuncio y algo del pasado... además de un acercamiento entre los dos---te prometo que la proxima sabrás que pasa Kaiba tiene mucho poder, pero el poder viene con el nombre y si dice que paso, su nombre va a quedar manchado, imagínate, pero bueno, ya veremos que es lo que hace Joey...

**Ken Oski:** Ahahahahahaha... yo también morderia al rubio... mejor me lo comeria a besos como planeo hacer que Kaiba haga mas adelante, no... todavía no puede hacerle cositas... pero ya lo hara hehehehehehe, me gusta hacer lemons,. Pero por ahora van a tener que esperar un poquito, Kaiba todavía tiene que conquistarlo, aunque no falta demasiado, ya lo tiene en sus manos, ahora hay que ver cuando llega el momento

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO


	4. 4 Sintiendote entre acuerdos y desacuerd...

"**Mi querido enemigo"  
**Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
Seto x Joey  
By Itzukiai

Notas: Perdón por la demora pero acá esta por fin... Gracias a varias personas que me escribieron para desasnasme de esta historia De todas formas voy a seguir usando los nombres "americanizados" porque en si, no se todos, asi que para no hacer lío, prefiero dejarlo asi en verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo, es determinante para seguir esta historia mas que ninguna ...

Capitulo 4 – Sintiéndote... Entre acuerdos y desacuerdos...

—_Joseph Wheeler... Joseph Wheeler... debe presentarse en la rectoría... Repito, Joseph Wheeler debe presentarse en la rectoría..._

La voz femenina sonó en cada rincón de la universidad. Él apenas había llegado al lugar cuando imagino por que lado que vendría esa petición.  
De todas formas iba a presentarse, solo que esperaría al termino de sus clases... Había estado pensando toda la noche en aquello, decidiendo cada palabra que decir, meditando sobre como tratar el tema... No podía negar que la beca era muy importante para él, pero su orgullo le decía que tenia que hacer lo correcto, debía hacerlo...

Aspiró enérgicamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, sabiendo que una vez que entrara ya no habría vuelta atrás...

Se presento ante la secretaria quien le ordeno que se sentara mientras avisaba de su presencia... Un par de minutos mas tarde ella le hizo entrar la despacho del director...  
Las pilas de libros ordenados y un gran escritorio de molduras clásicas evidenciaban la antigüedad de la universidad... Una fuerte correntada fría recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, y se obligo a caminar hasta el gran escritorio.

Detrás del mueble, un hombre con expresión algo sombría le miraba...

Tenia el pelo canoso, casi blanco mientras sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos gruesos lentes que tenían los vidrios entonados en verde suave. El hombre lo miraba con expresión severa, tenia las manos entrelazadas y cruzadas bajo su barbilla... Empezó a pensar que tal vez no seria buena idea después de todo, la expresión de aquel hombre le decía que no era una persona de ceder fácilmente y eso se evidenciaba en la postura fría que tomaba... Aunque, si vamos al caso, él manejaba al rey del hielo ¿No?... Kaiba podía ser mucho más letal que ese tipo y el sabia como llevar las cosas con el. Asi, con ese pensamiento de tranquilidad camino hasta allí

—_Buenos días... —_Saludo el rubio intentando mostrar algo de cortesía, pero su saludo no fue contestado mas que con otra pregunta

—_¿Señor Wheeler, verdad? _—Pregunto aquel hombre levantando la mirada de la pila de papeles que parecían retener su atención en el escritorio...

—_Si, soy yo, encantado... —_Dijo el rubio sonriéndole, pero el hombre le devolvió una mirada seca que congelo su sonrisa de inmediato...

—_¿Se imaginara porque lo llame acá?...—_Explico sin dejarle responder —_Su profesor, el señor Nayita, se quejo conmigo, diciéndome que tuvo un altercado con usted y que fue agredido por un tercero del cual no quiso dar nombre, de hecho, esta con un serio corte por dentro de la boca, además de haberse partido un diente... Quiero que sepa que estuve evaluando su situación y no es muy buena que digamos... —_Dijo el rector con mirada seca observándolo a través de los gruesos lentes

—_Uhummm —_Joey no pudo evitar que en su corazón se formara una sonrisa, aunque no se dejo exteriorizarla... no era buen momento para ello... Kaiba le había bajado un diente a ese idiota... despues de todo no había sido tan malo...

—_¿No tiene nada que decir al respecto?_

—_Creo que usted esta algo equivocado_ —Hablo enojado el rubio intentando defenderse de la acusación

—**¿Uh? ¿Cómo dice**

—**Creo que sabe una parte de la historia... pero de hecho, el señor Nayita intento abusar de mí —**Explico sonrojándose profundamente

—_¿Eh? Perdón... ¿Cómo dice?_

—_Como oye, eso fue lo que paso_

—_No puede ser verdad... Lo que esta diciendo es algo gravísimo, dese cuenta que no puede acusar a su superior de esa forma, asi tan a la ligera..._

—_¿Ah no?... Hmmmm... ¿Y aunque sea la verdad, no puedo hacerlo?_

—_¿Tiene algún testigo de lo que esta diciendo?_

Joey se congelo... Bajo la mirada, estaba seguro que no podría decirle nada más. Se había jurado a sí mismo no comprometer a Kaiba mas de lo necesario, además le había prometido a Mokuba no hacer enojar al CEO y eso iba a hacer... Con involucrarlo en aquello solo iba a lograr empeorar las cosas.

Nunca se perdonaría si con esto hacia que Kaiba se enfermara otra vez...

Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de responder...

—_No..._

— _Se imaginara que con sus antecedentes estudiantiles, mas esto, me es muy difícil creerle. Hable a su secundaria pidiendo una referencia, algo que me convenciera de lo contrario, y bueno... todo tuvo un efecto contrario, el director me comento que en una época usted se comportaba bastante agresivo_

—_Eso fue hace mil años viejo_

—_Cuidado con su boca Wheeler, hábleme con propiedad, ademas esta en juego su beca..._

—_Lo siento_ —Hablo de forma frustrada —_Pero comprenderá que no puedo dejar que me acuse asi cuando la situación fue otra... es cierto, fui algo agresivo en la secundaria, pero cambie... casi paralelamente desde que conocí a mi amigo Yugi y comencé a competir en el "Duelo de monstruos" mi conducta en la escuela fue otra..._

—_De todas formas... Lo que uno hace en la vida de joven, a veces puede perjudicarnos de adultos..._

—_¿O sea que me esta juzgando de antemano sin esperar a lo que tenga que decirle?... ese tipo me timo, me hizo ir a un salón para hablar conmigo, para despues someterme e intentar violarme... pero para usted ¿Él tiene la verdad?... Ridículo... es evidente que usted lo esta encubriendo... bien, yo renuncio a mi beca, pero sepa usted que iré a contar mi historia a las autoridades..._

—_Haga lo que crea pertinente, yo no lo quiero personas como usted en mi universidad... este es un lugar para estudiantes no para bravucones agresivos..._

—_Bien... —_Gruño el rubio poniéndose de pie para salir de allí pero dio dos paso y se volteo_... —Y que tenga buenos días, porque a mí me ensañaron educación y cuando alguien saluda hay que responder... _

Salio por la puerta dando un portazo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y el cuerpo temblando como un flan (1)... Quería correr, quería gritar y sin embargo sabia que no podía hacer nada mas, su destino estaba escrito... como una vez le dijo Yami, cada persona tiene su propio destino y el suyo no era evidentemente ser un universitario... Quizás lo mejor seria viajar e irse a otra cuidad para comenzar todo de nuevo...  
Se sentía frustrado, le había fallado a Serenity, a sus amigos y por sobre todo se había fallado a si mismo... de nada le sirvieron todos los sacrificios que había hecho, ni las horas que le había robado al sueño por estudiar... ni siquiera las asesorias que había tomado con Kaiba  
Por un simple idiota todo se había venido abajo...

Las lagrimas no tardaron de resbalar por su piel... Lagrimas de frustración y enojo... Se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta irritándose mas la piel...

Cuando salio del edificio se topo con alguien que lo atajo entre sus brazos... iba a disculparse, en realidad ni siquiera veia por donde iba, cuando sintió aquel aroma familiar...

Ah genial... lo único que le faltaba

Ahora se topaba con Kaiba, su día estaba completo ¿Qué mas podía pasarle?

—_¿Qué paso Wheeler?..._

—

—_¿Wheeler?... _

—_¡Maldita sea!... Tenias razón ¿Bien?... De nada sirvió acusarle... —_Explico el rubio sin siquiera percatarse que el otro seguía sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos y que no lo había soltado...

—_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

—_No me cree... él esta seguro que fue culpa mía, se basa en mi pasado..._ _Tenia la beca perdida desde que mi nombre sonó en los parlantes...—_Entonces se dio cuenta que Kaiba en realidad iba a entrar al edificio

—_¿Y tu?...¿A donde ibas?_

—_A hablar con ese mequetrefe_

—_Pero dijiste..._

—_Cambie de opinión ¿Sí?..._

—_Te afecto lo que te dije... —_Asevero el rubio mirándolo con los ojos irritados. Kaiba simplemente no pudo mantenerle la mirada

—_No_

—_¿No?_

—_No... ya cállate y ven conmigo_

Kaiba lo miro gélidamente intentando que Joey se olvidara de lo que acababa de decirle y de la misma forma que lo había arrastrado hacia la cafetería aquella vez, ahora lo llevaba por los pasillos de aquel viejo edificio, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano, con pasos firmes y seguros, cruzando las puertas e ignorando a montones de nerviosas secretarias que le salieron al cruce para detenerles...

Abrió la puerta de aquel lugar sobresaltando al viejo hombre que parecía estar muy ocupado intentando hablar por teléfono.

—_Usted va a atenderme ahora... —_Gruño Kaiba irrumpiendo en la oficina sin mas

—_¿Señor Kaiba? ¿Señor Wheeler? ¿Uh? —_Hablo el hombre canoso en confusión

—_He venido a aclararle unas cositas... —_Mascullo el morocho poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio

—_No sé que de que se trate todo esto pero sepa que la situación de su amigo nada tiene que ver con usted... si es de eso que se trata —_Se defendió mirando a Joey de reojo

—_En princpio, el no es mi amigo y si tiene mucho que ver conmigo... Yo fui quien le partió la boca a Nayita... otra vez —_Asevero el morocho mirándolo a los ojos

—_¿Cómo? ¿Fue usted?... pero..._

—_Si fui yo... ¿Y sabe porque? Ese maldito al que esta protegiendo intento violar a Wheeler, yo lo interrumpí,  
  
—¿y eso que tiene que ver con usted?, No entiendo  
  
—Además también intento abusar de mí... _

—_¿Pero como no me ha dicho nada? Señor Kaiba... yo no sabia..._

—_Supongo que no dudara de mi palabra_

—_Claro que no_

—_¿Entonces porque si duda de la de mi amigo? —_Las palabras de Kaiba hicieron que Joey volteara... ¿Cómo? Al final de cuentas... ¿Eran o no eran amigos?

—_Lo siento es que si se pone en mi lugar..._ —Empezó diciendo mientras los fríos ojos azules se clavaban en él... _—Con los antecedentes de este muchacho no queda mucho que pensar... además usted no lo denuncio, no tenia idea... yo...._

—_No quería hacer publico el intento de violación, me pareció que no debía salir a publicidad, ¿No cree?_

—_Si claro... no sé que decirle. Nunca me imagine que una cosa asi podría pasar, él es un hombre de mi más absoluta confianza..., cuando me dijo aquella vez que usted lo había golpeado asumí que era un problema entre Profesor y estudiante, nunca me hubiera imaginado... —_Hablo el hombre sudando frio... aunque en verdad parecía saber mas de lo que decía...

—_No se, sinceramente creo que acá hay gato encerrado, usted parece saber mas de los que me esta diciendo... _

—_¿Qué pretende señor Kaiba? _

—_Lo mínimo que ese maldito pague por lo que intento hacer, ¿No lo cree suficiente?_

—_¿No le alcanza con que lo suspenda de la universidad? —_Pregunto el hombre viejo con un ligero temblor en la voz

—_No... —_Gruño Kaiba golpeando el escritorio con rudeza —Lo quiero ver preso, humillado y derrotado como se lo merece

Al sentir el golpe el rubio se sobresalto, estaba como en un estado de Shock pero se despertó al oirle. Se acerco lentamente hasta el CEO y lo jalo suavemente de la ropa...

—_Ya esta bien Kaiba, con que se vaya de la universidad es suficiente —_Explico cuando la potente mirada azul se detuvo sobre él... Kaiba lo observo un momento, sabia que el rubio no estaba de todo bien, era evidente que aquella situación le agobiaba un poco. Despues de pensarlo por un momento supo que el tenia que irse... _—Wheeler..._ —Llamo de pronto _—¿Tienes que ir a trabajar no?... mejor ve, se hace tarde, yo terminare con esto..._

—_Pero..._

—_No me contradigas, vete de una vez... _

Joey parecía sin fuerzas para negarse a nada. En otro momento lo habría mandado muy lejos... No entendía este cambio de actitud que tenia el rubio para con él, de todas formas eso lo averiguaría despues... Ahora tenia otra cosa en mente... Cuando la puerta sé cerro nuevamente dejándolos solos dentro de la oficina, se volvió sobre el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica...

—_Ahora que estamos solos... Supongo que usted le devolverá la beca, ¿No es verdad? _

—_¿Debería? —_Pregunto con actitud altiva

—_Mire, no quiero perder mas tiempo aquí, mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo en usted... estuve investigándolo, y o coincidencia... descubrí que el señor Nayita y usted son familiares... ¿Pura coincidencia?_

—_¡Esta equivocado! _

—_Mmmmm no lo creo —_Le dijo y entonces saco un sobre desde adentro de su chaqueta y lo dejo caer en la mesa donde se desparramaron varias fotos...

—_¡Maldita sea!_

—_¿Qué paso con el vocabulario señor director?... jajajajajajaja_

—_¿Qué busca? ¿Qué quiere de mí?_

—_Si ese maldito no va a prisión me ocupare que esto se sepa en todos los medios de comunicación... si sabe lo que le conviene hará lo que tenga que hacer_

—_¡Esto es un chantaje!_

—_Le estoy exigiendo lo justo, ese tipo intento abusar de mi y de Wheeler... si no quiere salir manchado usted también en todo esto, sabrá que hacer... —_El castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta con actitud triunfal en los ojos, sabia que tenia todas las de ganar... Antes de irse por completo se dio vuelta una ultima vez— _Y espero que quite el informe sobre Wheeler... el no es culpable y le aseguro que si le quita la beca va a conocerme..._

—_Usted podría pagarle mil becas como esa..._

—_Si, cierto, pero el jamás lo permitiría... Puede ser muy inconsciente y tonto, pero por sobre todo es muy orgulloso_

—_Igual que usted..._

—_Muy cierto... —_Sonrió para sí _— Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer..._ —Le echo una ultima sonrisa irónica mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. El hombre se quedo mirándolo, con los puños crispados de furia y la angustia dibujándose en el rostro...

—_¡¡¡¡ MIERDAAAAAAA!!!!_

El grito retumbo por cada rincón de la habitación... estaba hasta la nariz, ya no podría escapar de aquello. Tomo el teléfono con violencia... el Maldito seto Kaiba lo había acorralado como si fuera un ratón y lo peor de todo es que no tenia ninguna escapatoria...

Joey llego a su casa y arrojo los libros lejos, se quito los zapatos y deslizo el abrigo al sillón... No había comido nada, sin embargo, no tenia ni pizca de hambre... Aun conservaba el estomago revuelto despues de aquello... había sido duro, había sido desagradable, pero sabia que era lo correcto. Se revolvió el cabello sacudiéndolo hasta despeinarlo, siempre pensó que la cabeza se refrescaba un poco de esa forma, sin embargo hoy nada parecía darle resultado, aun estaba suficientemente tenso y nervioso como para relajarse tan fácilmente...

Cerro los ojos levemente, buscando en su mente la situación, repasándola con el recuerdo, pero solo podía enfocar el mismo momento en que la voz fuerte y segura irrumpió junto con él en aquella oficina para defenderle... Los ojos azules que ardían de furia, la mirada tensa y seca... casi como cuando la viera por primera vez, esa mirada esquiva y porque no decirlo de hielo...

Se asusto al verle allí, aun más al notar el aura de nerviosismo que traía el otro. Todo un acontecimiento... Kaiba iba a defenderlo... a el, al perro idita, la sin cerebro... y de todas formas no puso evitar sentir cierta sensación de placer que lleno su corazón...

Aun le parecía increíble que Kaiba lo hubiera ayudado... tampoco creía que aquel hombre se rectificará...

Rió... ni siquiera sabia que es lo que se había quedado hablando Kaiba con él... ciertamente sus palabras lo tranquilizaron, pero en verdad que estaba intrigado...

¿Y ahora?... ¿Cómo seguiría aquello?

La situación en la rectoría los había acercado aun más... Bueno, no todos los días Kaiba le daba razón aun con su reputación de por medio... No sabia porque había llegado a ayudarle ¿Problemas de conciencia?....

Repaso una a una sus palabras en busca de la frase que había dicho al ojiazul para hacerlo reaccionar y sinceramente ninguna le parecía determinante, sin embargo Kaiba había llegado, lo había ayudado y había salvado su pescuezo.

La beca no estaba de nuevo en juego y solo le quedaba agradecerle de por vida lo que había hecho por él...

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, además le había prometido a Mokuba que intentaría no llevarse mal con él, y por el contrario lo había expuesto una vez mas a una situación sumamente estresante...

Suspiro... sus ojos mieles se tornaron oscuros, se sentía mal por él, se sentía mal por el otro... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Quizás lo mejor seria alejarse un poco de Kaiba... no quería causarle mas problemas y sinceramente le debía demasiado como para molestarle...

Estaba seguro, tenia que alejarse de Kaiba, tenia que salir de su vida para seguir la suya... Si, eso era lo que tenia que hacer...

Se dejo caer en el sillón pesadamente, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, tenia tantas cosas que pensar, tantas cosas que decidir que no imaginaba por donde empezar...

Abanico sus ojos contra su piel, cerrándolos y tratando de poner la mente en blanco...

"Tengo que alejarme de el" —pensó mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla... Asombrado limpio su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta, volvió su mirada hacia la ventana perdiéndose un poco en la oscuridad de la noche mientras contemplaba las estrellas como si estas pudieran oír su confesión... De inmediato dejo salir un fuerte quejido de dolor...

"Si estoy tan seguro de esto... ¿Porque me duele tanto el corazón?..."

Le habían devuelto la beca. Al parecer, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se entero despues que el director había renunciado misteriosamente aduciendo razones de salud y junto con él, el señor Nayita estaba detenido por intento de abuso... Al parecer, tanto Joey como Kaiba no habían sido los únicos y alguien mas lo había denunciado primero... Que loco que ninguno de los dos se viera involucrado en el escándalo, despues de todo es casi como que ellos lo hubieran empezado...

Días despues del escándalo no se había atrevido a cruzarse con Kaiba. En realidad no sabia que decirle, asi que se había inclinado por estar con sus nuevos amigos...

Profundizar una amistad con ellos no fue nada difícil... Al contrario, para alguien tan amigable como él le resulto hasta sencillo.

Esa mañana estaba particularmente cansado... tenia una hora de descanso y estaba charlando con Aoi muy entretenidamente. La chica siempre estaba sonriéndole y pronto quedo en evidencia que ella estaba algo interesada en él. Joey lo sabia, había percibido esa mirada cómplice que siempre le daba... No es que ella no le gustará, por el contrario, le parecía lo bastante atractiva como para llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero el no tenia interés de empezar ninguna relación sentimental con alguien mas...

La verdad que despues de Mai había llegado a la conclusión que las mujeres, aun más si eran hermosas, eran un tema complejo que todavía no tenia ganas de investigar... Tontear era una cosa, tomarse las cosas enserio, otra... Además, Aoi le recordaba mucho a Serenity y había empezado a verla como su hermana.

Estaban charlando animadamente, él le estaba contando de parte de las aventuras que habían tenido con Yugi y los demás mientras se apoyaba contra los ventanales de la planta baja. Parecían muy animados, de hecho el rubio movía las manos enérgicamente y casi podría saberse que era lo que estaba diciendo. En ese momento, un aura fría y rápida se acerco hasta ellos como si fuera un fantasma en la oscuridad...

—_¿Que demonios pasa contigo?—_Grito una voz que le hizo estremecer... Sabia que él estaba allí, sabia que esa voz era suya, hasta percibía el suave aroma de su perfume rondando antes de que él llegara. Volvió sus ojos mieles al CEO, no le entendía, estaba claramente enojado y no comprendía porque... Su compañera se había quedado helada en el lugar. Se volvió lentamente

—_¿Kaiba? —_Pregunto sin necesitar respuesta

—_Llevo días esperando que vengas... ¿Quién demonios te crees para dejarme plantado?_

—_¿Uhhhh?_

—_No te hagas el tonto, perro idiota... Se supone que tenias que venir a las clases... —_Grito enrojecido de enojo

—_Pero yo... creí que ya no ibas a darme clases, que como todo se había aclarado, ese castigo te lo habían levantado_

—_ERES UN IDOTA ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ERA UN CASTIGO?_

—_Por favor Kaiba-Kun... no se enoje... —_Hablo Aoi sumamente asustada _—Solo estábamos charlando_

—_¡¿Y tu quien demonios eres?!_

—_No seas irrespetuoso con ella Kaiba... si tienes algún problema, es conmigo, no con ella_

—_¡Oh claro que es contigo!... ven acá..._ —Le ordeno llamándolo

—_Yo no soy tu sirviente, no puedes ordenarme asi_

—_Te digo que vengas, demonios... Tenemos que hablar _

—_No_

—_¿No vas a venir?_

—_No..._

—_Bien... iré yo... _

Dio dos pasos adelante y lo aferró del brazo solo para arrastrarlo con él... A Joey se le estaban haciendo comunes estas acciones intempestivas del dueño de la Kaiba Corp, empezaba a sentirse como un saco de papas que se podía arrastrar con facilidad... ¿Que? ¿Es que en su vocabulario no existían la palabras "por favor" "perdón" y "gracias"?

Se giro violentamente soltando su brazo de la fuerte garra del chico de ojos azules... sabia que estaba enojado, sabia que algo raro le pasaba pero no sabia que.

Aoi los miraba unos metros mas atrás, sin entender nada. Era un lugar publico, de hecho la gente pasaba cada tanto mirando la escena sin comprender como dos personas tan distintas podían ser amigos...

Joey lo miro con disgusto, sobandose un poco el brazo del fuerte apretón que el otro le había dado...

—_¿Qué demonios esta pasando contigo Kaiba?... Te enojas conmigo porque no fui a las clases que ni siquiera sabia que seguían, me arrastras a la vista de todos como si fuera un saco de papas, y para colmo me apretas hasta lastimarme el brazo... lo peor de todo, es que estas furioso conmigo y ni siquiera se el porque— _Le dijo el rubio sin pensar...

Los ojos azules chispearon con algo que no entendía... enojo seguramente y ni siquiera previó el siguiente movimiento, en una movida rápida aferró al rubio del cuello hasta poner su rostro tan cerca del suyo propio que podía sentir su esencia, su respiración agitrada por esfuerzo golpeando su piel.

—_¿Que tu nunca sabes cuando debes callarte? —_Le reclamo el ojiazul sin moverse ni medio centímetro de la comprometida pose

Joey ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una boca sé cerro sobre la suya apoyándose y buscando sus labios.

La otra mano de Kaiba se apretó contra su cintura generando un más complejo contacto... Los labios tibios del joven mas alto se apretaron con desesperación a los suyos, las manos le apretaban de forma sensual, haciendo que su propia piel ardiera al contacto... sintió un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo. La sangre viajo por sus venas a una velocidad meteórica y entonces fue cuando cayo en cuenta de donde estaba...

En el medio de la universidad... con todo el mundo viéndole

Seto Kaiba lo estaba besando en los labios...

Demasiado para su cuerpo, de pronto vio todo negro.

Se había desmayado en sus brazos...

Continuara...

**1- Flan:** No sé si este postre es conocido o no en otros lados, básicamente es un postre dulce que se hace con huevos, azúcar y leche, que se mezcla y se pone en un molde con azúcar quemada (caramelo) y se cocina en el horno a baño María es muy rico con crema y dulce de leche y tiene como particularidad que al desmoldarse se mueve mucho, de ahí la comparación

**Notas de la autora: **

Hehehehehe!.... en principio no pensaba dejarlo justo en esa parte, pero ya el capitulo tenia bastante tensión asi que quería dejarlo en algo mas... romántico digamos.  
Demore un poquito pero acá ta, lo que pasa es que he tenido un mes de cabeza, la web me tiene loca y estoy un poco deprimida por un montón de conflictos derivados de ella, asi que si tienen ganas déjenme reviews asi me pongo un poco mas contenta o escríbanme si tienen ganas, aunque demoro a la larga... (lamentablemente muy a la larga, siempre contesto)  
Va tomando forma, pero aun falta, además mi idea era dos arcos arguméntales pero aun no llegue ni a la mitad del primero en el próximo verán algo mas de romance entre estos dos, aunque ya mas o menos se nota cierta tensión entre ellos... espero que les haya gustado u que estén contentos de lo que paso con el profesor

Esta ves va dedicado dos personitas muy especiales para mí, Kitten, mi amiguita con la que comparto mi amor por el cachorrito, que además me pasa pilas de imágenes y que nos ponemos a charlar siempre que podemos, pero por sobretodo porque fue su cumple, atrasado pero va mi capitulo, sabes que te quiero mucho, ne amiga???? (Pregunto, te animaras a sacar alguna vez a Shu de las manos de ese sádico en Nigthmare???? ##) Y a Denisse que es por sobretodo una amiga que quiero mucho y por la cual sufro cuando la atacan... Amiga mi cariño te lo repito una y otra vez, es incondicional con vos, ni todos los mails del mundo pueden derrumbar mas de tres años de amistad, confió en vos y te quiero mucho sos una excelente escritora y si no seguís palabras te achuro

Como siempre un besitos a mi Lucecita que siempre esta ahí para mí, a Noin que es muy dulce, y K-RO con la que me divierto mucho charlando  
Besitos a todos

Itzukiai (Faby)  
Septiembre 2004

Espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?

Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran 

**Reviews:  
  
Elian:** Gracias por tu review, jejejeje, la idea de la ulcera de Kaiba viene por algo que quiero para mas adelante aparte necesitaba una excusa creible para que él dejara de competir... No creo que dejara los duelos asi porque sí... gracias otra vez

**Bakura:** gracias, de verdad y no te preocupes, suelo hacer sufrir a los personajes pero adoro los finales felices, he escrito muchos fics, aunque no de esta serie y todos mas o menos terminan bien, solo tengo un par que deje con final mas bien abierto (y no veas los reclamos que me llegan) No te preocupes por tu edad, ni por ser chico, de hecho en la web tengo varios autores hombres y sinceramente creo que escriben muy bien también, tienen una vista del tema que es imposible que tenga una mujer Mándame el fic a cualquiera de mis correos (que están mas arriba) encantada publicare lo que me envíes, gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capitulo.

**Pilikita y Kokorito:** Jejejejeje, gracias poir tu review, mmmm no crees que Joey podría oler a chocolate????? Jejejejejejeje... me encantaría probarlo ne? Besitos y perdón por la demora en actualizar Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Noriko:** Que bueno leerte mmmm ya arregle el lío de Lies asi que veras que puse el que faltaba, te quedo precioso sabes que me llamo la atención, haces igual que yo, siempre se como empezar un fic y como terminarlo, creo que es algo bueno porque solo te queda lo del medio ##.... gracias también por autorizarme para Special Puppy para cuando actualice te aviso asi lo ves (Lies es uno de mis favoritos también) espero te haya gustado este capitulo, ya ves, lo denuncio solo que no era tan fácil despues de todo ... el que viene te va a gustar mas jejejejejejeje... besitos muchos y gracias por seguir mi historia

**Forfirith:** Itzukiai, sumamente avergonzada antes que nada, gracias por desasnarme, te juro que siempre creo que se llamaba Jonouchi, con él tengo una confusión similar que con Seguchi Tohma ¬¬ pero el caso es el mismo De todas formas me quedo con Joey Wheeler porque si no tendría que cambiar todos los nombres y me es muy complicado puesto que no los se todos y mi ignorancia se ve fomentada por no tener Internet en casa, cuando estoy en el ciber por lo general estoy bajando mails y otras cosas mas... No me molesta el comentario ni mucho menos realmente te agradezco que me desasnaras , besitos y ojala te guste el capitulo

**Guerrera Lunar: ** Gracias por tu bellisimo review, realmente me hacen reír mucho jejejejejeje... Duhhh no te preocupes, Seto no se va a enojar mucho con Mokuba, solo un poquito, además es el capitulo que viene, heheheheheheheh... espero que se hayan dado cuenta que el maestro quedo muy mal parado... Gracias enserio por tu apoyo incondicional en cada capitulo

**Oocamirpr:** Sabia que se iban a enojar por poner enfermito as Kaiba-Kun , nahhh, todo bien, no es que sé esta muriendo ni nada parecido pero necesitaba una buena excusa para alejarlo de los duelos y que además sirviera para que Joey se preocupara un poco por él, simplemente eso, no suelo decantar por historias muy tristes, hasta ahora no escribí ningún death fic no te preocupes, me demore pero acá esta, tengan en cuanta que este es el único fic que actualizo tan seguido espero que te guste el capitulo este

**Akire Rosales: ** Jejejejeje, que bueno que te gusto, adoro escribir este fic, y si, lamentablemente hay muchos "profesores" como el de este fic, y son muy pocas las personas que se atreven a denunciarles ¬¬ lamentablemente pero no te preocupes que le dare su merecido muy pronto

**Amy: **Guau!!!!.... Gracias, que bueno que te gusta la imagen de Kaiba con lentes se me ocurrió por el hecho de que siempre esta delante del monitor de la computadora asi que imagino que ninguna "vista" es inmune a eso, además me lo imagino muy atractivo con lentes (y eso que yo muero por Joey ) Soy fan de Gravitation???? Etooooo.... MUCHO, adoro Gravi, es mas el otro día me quede todo un sábado mirando en DVD todos los capítulos por ya no se cuanta vez, perdí la cuenta, los disfruté un montón, tener a Shu tan grande y además hablando en stereo OO jejejejejeje, me gusta mucho , mucho gravi, y tengo un par de fic de esa serie también, fijate que están por allí, "In the Moonlight" tiene pocos reviews porque la publique prácticamente terminada, pero tengo montones de mails por ese fic y además es mi favorito (Nota: no me hablen de gravi si no quieren que me extienda por hojas y hojas ##) Gracias por el review, enserio espero te guste este capitulo...

Selene Sumeragi: Heheheheheh si, mis fics son un poco por no decir bastante angst, pero te aseguro que casi todos terminan bien, te lo aseguro, hehehehehehe, espero que te guste también este capitulo, hehehehehe, muchas gracias por el review

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO


	5. 5 Acariciandote una nueva manera de sen...

**"Mi querido enemigo"  
Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
Seto x Joey  
By Itzukiai**

_Notas: Agradezco de corazón el apoyo, sé que demore un poquito pero acá tamos de nuevo con esta historia saben que el capitulo anterior me olvide de un par de cosas que mi amiga MaryLuz me hizo notar asi que van a encontrar en este algunas explicaciones que les van a aclarar algunas cosas que habían quedado a medias , gracias a mi amiga Luz que siempre esta en todas ..._

Capitulo 5 – Acariciándote... Una nueva manera de sentir... 

Kaiba hablo por su teléfono por tercera vez, intentando no levantar la voz mas de lo necesario, cansado de dar explicaciones decidió apagar su celular. Ya lo habían llamado mas veces de lo que hubiera querido, y en cada una la misma excusa, "Tengo asuntos personales que atender... ahora no" Quien diría que Wheeler podía volverse un asunto personal para el... pero bueno, asi era, además en ese momento no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Joey Wheeler...

El rubio descansaba ahora en la enfermería de la universidad y aun no había despertado... Luego de desmayarse tan placidamente en sus brazos, el morocho intento despertarle varias veces pero al parecer él estaba realmente mal. Lo alzo en sus brazos sorprendiéndose al comprobar que, aun con brazos fuertes y un cuerpo evidentemente atlético, fuera en sí tan delgado y liviano...

Luego de revisarlo, la enfermera le confirmo que podía tener falta de sueño, además de haberse saltado quizás algunas comidas, simplemente su cuerpo no tenia la energía suficiente para soportar el ritmo movedizo que llevaba el rubio. Todo cerro para el, conocia perfectamente al tonto cachorro para saber que eso era justamente lo que había pasado  
¿Cómo es que Wheeler no podía tomarse diez o quince minutos de su tiempo para comer apropiadamente?.... No tenia ninguna excusa y cuando se despertara iba a oirle... de verdad no le había gustado el asustarse tanto por el...

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación negando automáticamente con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo aun ahí.  
A saber porque no había podido moverse de su lado, tampoco había ido a trabajar asustando a la mayoria de sus colaboradores en la empresa... nadie esperaba que el gran jefe se tomara una tarde libre por "Asuntos personales"...

Kaiba levanto la mirada recorriendo la forma de la cama hasta toparse con la pequeña figura femenina, al lado contrario del suyo, que reposaba recargándose en ella... La amiga de Wheeler... la tonta pelirroja que había causado parte de todo esto. Si no lo hubiera estado esperando, si no lo hubiera visto reirse de manera complice con ella nunca hubiera actuando asi de impulsivo y loco...  
Ella miraba al rubio con preocupación y cariño... quizás algo mas que Kaiba en verdad no queria saber...  
¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aun ahí?  
Sinceramente sentia que ella no tenia derecho de estar alli cuidándole

—Puedes irte, me quedare hasta que él despierte —Le dijo él con expresión severa.

—N-no... esta bien... Quiero que Joey se recupere —Se excuso tímidamente intentando parecer amable y dulce. Aun asi, no llego al corazón del otro. Kaiba solo se enojo aun mas cuando ella se atrevió a llamar a su enemigo por su nombre tan livianamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida

—¿Joey?... ¡Vaya, que confianza!... No sabia que eran tan unidos —Hablo con tono ironico y seco...

—N-no, en realidad —Titubeo... —No somos nada... — Explico bajando la cabeza tan avergonzada que no pudo ver el enorme gesto de alivio que se reflejo en la cara del empresario. Aquel rostro impasivo ahora parecía humano. Aunque aquello no duro mucho, lo que ella le dijo a continuación borro todo sentimiento de paz en su interior... —Pero espero que podamos ser algo mas muy pronto... el me gusta mucho...

Kaiba se bloqueo. Imaginaba aquello, aun asi oírlo de sus labios le generaba un raro sentimiento que no conocía. El no sabia que contestarle, solo trato de calmarse mientras la furia ciega crecía en su interior... Solo imaginaba las mil una formas de aplastar a la chiquilla como a una cucaracha de cocina...

—¡¡¡Vete!!!... —Gruño en forma de orden tratando de detener sus palabras... —Cuando el despierte, le diré que te llame...

La voz de orden le dijo a Aoi que debería irse antes que ese tipo hiciera algo mas, el ambiente no era nada bueno. Se respiraba cierta tensión en el aire.  
La pequeña pelirroja asintió sin decir nada mas y antes de irse se recostó sobre la cama solo para besar suavemente la frente tibia del rubio. Kaiba no movió un solo pelo, solo contemplo la escena en el más absoluto silencio, pero se alegro que ella se fuera porque asi tendría tiempo para mirarlo a sus anchas...

El rubio dormitaba tranquilamente, era obvio que además de debil estaba cansado... No podía con tantas cosas, su trabajo debía ser agotador y la universidad también... o encontraba otro trabajo o realmente se vería pronto en problemas... esto solo había sido un aviso.  
Sus ojos azules recorrieron la larga figura durmiente. El cabello rubio desordenado en la almohada, la piel, que siempre solía verse ligeramente bronceada, ahora estaba pálida evidenciando mas encierro del acostumbrado. Lejos habían quedado los días de secundaria en que lo veía escaparse a la hora de descanso para echarse al sol, que lejano le parecían ahora esos días...

Lo que aun no podía entender era lo que estaba haciendo aun con el. No había dejado de preguntárselo desde el momento en que el rubio se había desmayado en sus brazos... Tenia que poner en claro sus propios sentimientos. Sabia que sentía algo por Wheeler... era claro que le gustaba, sentía cierta atracción hacia el rubio tonto y todo esto se había desencadenado aun más desde que lo había visto con ella. No sabia que había pensado, pero su cuerpo había actuado por el sin siquiera tener en cuenta que su reputación había quedado ahora en juego ¡Lo había besado en medio de la universidad por dios santo!... Jamás pudo prever que podría perder la compostura asi. Joey tenia un efecto devastador en él... simplemente no podía resistirse a sus encantos...

Suspiro sonoramente una vez más. Camino hasta la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo. No pudo evitar ahora pensar en el caos que habría sido su empresa esa tarde... había suspendido reuniones con gente importante solo para quedarse con él... Nunca antes se había tomado la tarde libre y menos asi tan de golpe...  
"Las cosas que me haces hacer, cachorro" pensó para sí con una sonrisa de satisfacción...

—A... Agu... a... —Se oyó como un gemido ahogado y seco

Kaiba enfoco sus ojos el cuerpo que se revolvía suavemente en la cama. Los ojos mieles aun estaban semicerrados pero parecían con ganas de despertar por fin. Quizás lo mejor seria ir por la enfermera antes que nada. Dudo un momento, pero no, quería estar a solas con él, quizás tendría mucho que explicar y no quería testigos de aquello...  
Tomo una jarra que vio por allí, sirvió un vaso largo del liquido transparente y se acerco hasta él extendiéndoselo delante de sus ojos.  
El rubio apenas lo vio, pero se lo arrebato llevándose a los labios con avidez. Estaba muy sediento y casi se atraganta al beberlo con urgencia—¡Despacio tonto!... Vas a atragantarte   
  
El tono seco y de orden hizo volver en sí al rubio. Sabia de quien era esa voz, pero no correspondía con el lugar, a menos que estuviera volviéndose loco y escuchando al ojiazul en cualquier lado... Ahora sus ojos estaban tratando de reconocer aquel lugar mientras miraba todo con expresión confundida...—¿Ka... Kaiba?.... —Pregunto llevándose la mano a la cabeza... —¿Dónde?.... ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la enfermería de la Universidad

—¿Qué... me paso?

—Te desmayaste tonto... —Explico secamente obviando claro las palabras "en mis brazos, despues que te bese"... —Te traje cargando hasta aquí, la enfermera dice que puede ser posible agotamiento, que estas muy cansado

—¿Cansado?... Uh si... puede ser, estoy un poco cansado —Dijo con expresión tonta

—Yo creo que eso no es lo único... dime... ¿Comiste algo?

—¿Eh?... Uh... no recuerdo, creo que no

—¿Almuerzo? ¿Cena?... ¿Tu sabes que las personas deben alimentarse?

—Si lo sé... no me trates como idiota —Se enojo Joey

—Entonces no hagas idioteces... —Le replico el otro

Joey bufo quejándose. El ojiazul lo miraba de manera seca. Parecía enojado, aun más, parecía preocupado... ¿Por él? Imposible. Entonces... ¿Qué hacia allí de todos modos?

—Oye... Kaiba, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando?

—No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer —Se quejo molesto a saber que responderle, solo le pondría mas en evidencia...

—No pienso pelear contigo, estoy cansado —Confirmo el rubio llevándose la mano a la sien de manera enérgica

— ¿Te duele algo?

—La cabeza... Estoy mareado... solo... Tsk... no recuerdo nada de lo que paso

—¿Uh? No... ¿No recuerdas? —Quiso saber el castaño con interés

—Mnnnnno... —Dijo volviéndose a llevar la mano a la cabeza —Estaba hablando con Aoi... y bueh, solo recuerdo eso... Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Aoi?

La pregunta inocente de Joey perturbo de sobremanera al castaño... Ese nombre otra vez, esta estúpida chiquilla de cabellos rojos... El estomago se le revolvió, volcó sus ojos azules en él antes de responderle. Sus palabras habían golpeado al humor de Kaiba...   
  
—Tu "novia"(1) se fue hace rato, dijo que la llames despues... —Le espeto en forma seca e hiriente. Claro, si puedes salir de aqu

—¿Novia?... —Se sorprendió el rubio — ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablado? ¿De Aoi?... noooo, ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga —Explico poniéndose algo rojo —además... ¿Por qué estoy dándote explicaciones?

—Yo no te las pedí... tu enorme bocota siempre las deja salir

Joey se sintió un poco molesto... la situación en si era bastante incomoda. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y ahora estaba en la enfermería con Kaiba reclamándole sin saber porque. No resistía la presión que solo estaba en el aire.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama e intento pararse sin mucho éxito. En ese momento un fuerte dolor en la sien lo doblego sentándolo nuevamente en la cama

—¿Estas bien? —Quiso saber Kaiba con genuina preocupación y curiosidad

—Solo... mareado...

—Recuéstate y descansa... Iré por la enfermera y despues te llevare a tu casa en la limousine...

—No... esta bien, no hace falta

—Tu te callas, solo... Obedéceme ¿Sí?

Lo primero sonó a orden, pero la segunda parte de la frase se suavizo para parecer un pedido, casi un ruego... Joey se recostó una vez mas fastidiado por su propia debilidad. La larga figura de su enemigo el duelista desapareció por un momento hasta volver y recortarse contra la luz suave del atardecer... ¿Qué hora seria?  
Evidentemente había dormido toda la tarde. Los ojos mieles se recostaron sobre el cuerpo del castaño, recorriendo cada una de las alargadas y bellas facciones del ojiazul... y hasta eso había cambiado.  
Los ojos azules que otrora se veían indiferentes ahora le parecían hasta cierto punto cálidos. La boca que podía ser cruel y fría ahora se suavizaba con las curvas de sus mejillas, tenia en los labios un tono rojo muy sensual, le hacia acordar a unas frutillas tentadoras que sedeaba morder ¿Morder? ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

Una extraña sensación se apodero de su ser, algo extraño que se expandía en su interior volviéndose contra sí. sentía la piel caliente, y el corazón golpeteando en su pecho como loco y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como un imán atrayéndolo...  
Carraspeo de manera seca intentando retener la mirada del otro...

—Oye... Kaiba...

—¿Hmmm?

—Sé que dijiste que no es de mi incumbencia, ni que no debía preocuparme mas, pero... antes de que venga la enfermera, me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que le dijiste al director cuando estuvieron a solas... ¿Cómo lo obligaste a renunciar?

—No lo obligue a renunciar...

—Pero lo hizo, me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso

—¿Y para que quieres saberlo ahora?

—Curiosidad... aunque, sino quieres decírmelo lo entenderé... me imagino que un hombre importante como tu no quiere revelarle los secretos al alguien tan insignificante como yo —Dijo en tono de broma, pero el otro pareció fastidiarse con sus palabras...

—No seas idota

—¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir insultándome?

—Hasta que se me dé la gana

—Haz un esfuerzo ¿sí?... realmente me molesta que me insultes

—Okey... okey... es que no se como te las arreglas para sacar siempre lo peor de m

—Guauuuuu ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno creo... usualmente nadie saca nada de mí, ni bueno ni malo —Dijo sin pensar notando la suave sonrisa que se formo en el atractivo rostro del cachorro de ojos mieles

—Y entonces... ¿Vas a contarme? —Pregunto de una forma que resulto ser muy sensual

—¿Ah?... Si, luego de que el tipejo ese se propaso contigo, puse un investigador privado para que lo siguiera a ver si averiguaba algo que pudiera servirme... Nunca imagine que podría encontrar algo tan, tan rápido. Esa misma noche, lo fotografió en casa del director, en una especie de reunión familiar, junto con ellos había dos mujeres... apenas se puso a indagar las cosas y averiguo por un vecino que el tipejo ese, Nayita, esta casado con la hermana del director, por eso no quiso creerte, es su cuñado... no sé exactamente si el esta al tanto o no de lo que hace ese degenerado con los alumnos, pero la verdad es que si lo apaño en todo esto que es lo mismo

—¡Vaya!... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... en verdad que no... —Dijo tentativamente rehuyendo su mirada... —Entonces... te debo otra

Las palabras de Joey sonaron hasta tímidas. El otro pudo notar el leve sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas...  
Kaiba trago duro. No podía soportar la enorme atracción que sentía por el rubio... quería que algo pasara que evitara que lo entrampara con sus brazos para besarlo y acariciarlo mas y mejor... y como si su deseo hubiera sido concedido, la figura de la enfermera apareció interrumpiendo la conversación...

—Hola... Que bueno que despertaste, despues de que te revise puedes irte a tu casa —Le explico ella sonriéndole a lo que el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza

—Voy por la limosina... —Les interrumpió Kaiba alejándose. Nuevamente el rubio solo asintió mientras la enfermera controlaba su presión arterial y sus reflejos...

Mas tarde, el castaño le ayudo hasta llegar al auto. Ya era de noche. A Joey le parecía increíble que hacia mas de 14 horas que estaba en la universidad. Apoyándose en el fuerte cuerpo del empresario se subió al auto sin decir mas que gracias. El viaje se hizo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, por alguna razón ambos prefirieron el silencio.

Kaiba estaba en un estado de reflexión, su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí, había tenido que utilizar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para mostrarse frío e intransigente, mientras que en su cabeza solo se preguntaba como es que el rubio no recordaba lo que había pasado... quizás el beso había sido algo traumático que había bloqueado sus pensamientos o... en verdad no tenia respuestas y solo había una persona que podía dárselas...

¿Qué pasaria cuando Joey recordara el beso?

Esa cuestión de esperar...

Joey se había tomado el día libre para recuperarse. Desconecto el teléfono y tras excusarse con su jefe se había tomado el día completo para dormir. En verdad que le hacia falta, además recordaba que Kaiba le había advertido que si no descansaba, personalmente lo iba a atar a la cama, y lo peor de todo es que lo creía completamente capaz de hacerlo...

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba claramente mejor.  
Con la mirada en alto y el semblante sereno se encamino hacia las clases de ese día. Estaba vestido como siempre, de manera informal y con el cabello medio alborotado... Se lo acomodo con los dedos rastrillando la mata dorada hacia su lugar cuando se percato de que había varias miradas curiosas posadas en él... No le dio importancia y siguió caminando, pero cuando este comportamiento se repitió, empezó a pensar si es que tendría algo en la ropa, o en el rostro ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió una sensación pesada de nausea, solo se había ausentado un día... pero... era evidente que había pasado algo mas, algo que desconocía, y algo que le molestaba profundamente...  
Atravesó los largos pasillos del pabellón I hasta toparse por fin con una cara conocida. Su amiga la pelirroja estaba ahí, camino con seguridad sonriéndole como siempre, pero al llegar hasta la chica comprobó que ella lo miraba con cierto resquemor...

—¡¡¡¡Joey!!!!... Mnnnno sabia que habías regresado... ¡Qué bueno que ya estés bien!

—Aoi, ¿Cómo estas? —Le pregunto saludándola con un suave beso en la mejilla

—¿Eh? Yo... muy bien... ¿Y tu? —Por alguna extraña razón el rubio percibió cierta tensión en su voz... además era evidente el temblequeo que dominaba ahora el cuerpo femenino de su amiga y ni hablar del constante cuchicheo que sonaba a su alrededor en una clara insinuación de que lo estaban mirando a el

—Bien... pero, ¿Qué pasa Aoi? Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo me mira raro

—Eh... —Ella simplemente rehuyo su mirada, lo que termino de convencer a Joey que estaba pasando algo raro. Resuelto y serio se enderezo acomodándose la camisa para volver a preguntar secamente

—¿Qué cuernos pasa Aoi? Dime por favor... esto esta empezando a ponerme nervioso

—Perdona Joey, es que no quiero tener problemas con él —Se explico con algo de temor

—¿Él? —Pregunto sin entender

—Seto Kaiba

—¿Y porque tendrías que tener problemas con él? No entiendo... ¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo?

—Tu sabes que él es muy influyente y tiene mucho dinero para arruinarle la vida a cualquiera... y bueno... es que... creo que quedo todo en claro cuando te beso en medio del campus

—¿¿¿¿EH????? ¿¿¿¿QUÉ HIZO QUE????

—Te... beso... ¿No lo recuerdas? El otro día, cuando hablamos, el te tomo del brazo y te jalo con fuerza... y como te resistías, te beso en la boca... luego te desmayaste...

A estas alturas Joey ya no la escuchaba. Su mente se había detenido en la palabra "Beso"... Sus recuerdos volvieron al instante, como si de una película se tratara, La discusión, los gritos, el enojo, los profundos ojos azules perforando su piel y el beso robado...  
Un beso fuerte, casi inexperto, una boca suave acariciando la suya, un lengua impertinente abriéndole la boca para saborearlo... creía que lo había soñado, que todo había sido parte del desmayo... ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué alguien que defendía tanto su intimidad se había arriesgado con algo asi... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido. Aun shockeado por aquello no supo porque se alejo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando en el camino a su amiga sin decirle media palabra mas, con la convicción que alguien le debía una explicación...  
Su mente era un remolino de preguntas sin respuesta y sentimientos encontrados, todo sin nada concluyente que lo convenciera, necesitaba verle, encontrarle y exigirle por mínimo que fuera una explicación al beso, una respuesta que le persuadiera de no querer matarle...

Aun era temprano, miro el reloj para asegurarse de ello. Kaiba era muy meticuloso con los horarios y definitivamente sabia donde encontrarle.  
Era miércoles asi que ese día tenían la primer hora libre y el ojiazuil aprovechaba el tiempo para leer entre clase y clase, sabia que estaría en la misma oficina donde antes estudiaban juntos...

El corazón le latía violentamente, su cabeza solo podía evocar aquel beso una y otra vez, la suavidad que partía aun de aquellos labios y el fuerte aroma a perfume francés impregnado en la piel como si fuera parte de el ¿Cómo podían ser tan vividas esas sensaciones? ¿Cómo podía desear tanto que se repitieran? ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loco?...  
Intento calmarse, ordenar las ideas que le venían una y otra vez a la mente. Abrió la puerta de golpe, cerrándola con el pestillo para evitar que se alguien mas entrara. Se acerco hasta la mesa y dejo caer estrepitosamente todos los libros que llevaba encima ante la mirada asombrada del chico de ojos azules...

—¿¿¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE???... —Grito enojado golpeando el escritorio con furia. Kaiba se limito a mirarlo fríamente a través de los lentes como si no entendiera de que le hablaba...

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡¡QUE ME BESASTE!!

—Ah... eso... —Hablo con tranquilidad

—SI; ESO... ¿¡Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza!? ¿Por qué me besaste? , maldita sea...

—No oí que te quejaras

—No oí que preguntaras... Demonios... ¿No ves que soy hombre? ¿O que acaso lo dudas?

—Eso puedo verlo por mí mismo... los lentes no me engañan

—¡¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí?!

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar?

—¿¡Cómo quieres que no grite?!

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta Wheeler? ¿Qué te haya besado o que tu no lo hayas recordado en el momento?

—¿Q-que?... —La furia del rubio parecía crecer a cada momento, aunque en verdad no sabia bien el porque...

Kaiba tenia una actitud tranquila. Cerro serenamente el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie... Joey se veía alterado. El cuerpo le temblaba levemente, tenia la piel ligeramente sudada y el cabello revuelto. La respiración agitada se evidenciaba en un jadeo rítmico y rápido... No sabia que pensar... todos sus sentimientos se encontraban en shock y el único que prevalecía era el de haber sido engatusado por el dueño de los dragones blancos de ojos azules... Su sangre ardía al igual que su interior...

—No sé porque lo hice... —Se excuso Kaiba sin mas — Pero lo hice y ya, no puedo volver atrás

El rubio seguía inmóvil. Aquellas palabras no le servían de mucho... ninguna excusa valida, ninguna idea loca, ¿Solo era una acto que no tenia vuelta atrás?

—Lo hiciste... lo hiciste delante de media universidad ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

—S

—¿Y me lo dices asi tan livianamente? —Gruño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

—¿Y como demonios quieres que te lo diga?... Si te bese ¿Y que?

—Te volviste loco... tantas horas detrás de la computadora te chafaron el cerebro...

—Piensa lo que quieras... yo, no me arrepiento...

—Kaiba... Somos la comidilla de la universidad... el chisme del día... tu que estas siempre tan preocupado por tu reputación y demas...¿Acaso no te importa?

El castaño simplemente alzo los hombros, como si no le importara demasiado aquello, pero Joey en cambio seguía furioso, e imprevistamente, desde el fondo de sus fuerzas le sorprendió con un puñetazo violento y certero que impacto en la cara del más grande. Kaiba apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un ligero corte del cual brotaba liquido caliente. Le había partido el labio en la parte interna. Un hilo de sangre broto por la comisura y recorrió su piel hasta llegar a la barbilla.

Joey se sintió miserable. Tomo su mano, le dolía el golpe, no el habérselo dado si no el saber que lo había lastimado, él estaba enojado pero despues de todo Kaiba se había portado bastante bien con el, lo había salvado, lo había ayudado y como le pagaba... Pegándole en la cara.  
Alzo los ojos con temor pero cuando enfoco su mirada en el otro una sorpresiva y singular sonrisa curvo los labios del ojiazul. El corazón empezó a latirle con violencia al ver que el otro no reaccionaba como pensaba... De pronto, Kaiba paso la lengua sobre sus labios sensualmente, arrastrando con ella todo el resto de liquido rubi que aun brotaba de su boca testigo del puñetazo.

Joey trago duro... un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Oculto tras los lentes no podía ver los ojos azules de Kaiba... ni siquiera imaginaba que era lo que estaba pensando... ¿Seria que todo esto le gustaba?  
Kaiba se acerco lo suficiente para borrar el poco espacio que los separaba. Tomo la barbilla del rubio volviendo su rostro a el... A Joey empezó a faltarle el aire, esa cercanía era lo que había venido evitando todo este tiempo... Una mano cálida atrapo sus mejillas enrojecidas, trazando con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de sus labios para terminar arrastrándose por el cuello de manera inquietante, los labios de Kaiba se posaron en los suyos, mientras que su lengua lamía la piel de Joey de manera sensual... dio un suave mordisco lo que hizo gemir y en ese momento empujo su lengua dentro de la boca impertinente del cachorro...

Los ojos mieles que para ese entonces permanecían abiertos por la impresión, ahora se iban cerrando a medida que el beso tomaba intensidad... El perfume francés de Kaiba se estaba mezclando son el aroma de propia piel formando una nueva fragancia, una que combinaba a ambos duelistas en un aroma dulce y embriagante. Las manos antes estáticas del Joey treparon lentamente hasta posarse en el pecho de Kaiba. Entonces dio un pequeño empujón apartando al mas alto de sí. Kaiba suspiro su frustración sin moverse demasiado, pero era obvio que el rubio había cortado el beso...

—Los lentes... —Dijo de pronto —Me molestan, quítatelos —Suspiro arrebatándoselos delicadamente con la mano.

Seto se quedo sorprendido y aun más, cuando las manos de Joey dejaron caer los lentes sobre el escritorio atrapando al instante su cuello en un abrazo, solo para continuar con el apasionado beso...  
El sabor tibio de sus labios, el dulce de su boca jugueteando sobre la suya solo hizo que Kaiba se estremeciera... ni siquiera supo como es que ese rubio idiota lo estaba haciendo gemir tan sonoramente. El aire quedo compartido de a dos. La boca de Kaiba sabia dulce y a la vez metálica, seguramente el sabor mezclado con los vestigios de su sangre que aun brotaban del corte... Las manos de Joey estaban cruzadas por debajo de su nuca, asiéndole del cuello y mezclándose con las hebras castañas que sobresalían del alargado cuello, mientras que las manos de Kaiba se aferraban a la cintura del rubio apretándolo cada vez mas fuerte contra sí, generando una fricción suave y agradable

Joey estaba atrapado contra el escritorio, no tenia otra salida, bueno tampoco es como si la buscara, parecía muy cómodo en los brazos fuertes de Kaiba, suaves gemidos escapan tentativamente de uno u otro, ahogándose en la pasión de un beso y otro sin paz, se bebían mutuamente, se deseaban, se necesitaban, en ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad lo que hacia, sino que eran los sentimientos a flor de piel los que prevalecían...  
Temor... Deseo... Pasión... y un montón de cosas mas en un cóctel de sentimientos contradictorios que se mezclaban en el beso profundo que parecía estar llegando a su fin también...

—Seto... —Fue lo ultimo que gimió antes de perder el calor de los labios carnosos de su querido enemigo

—Por lo menos... esta vez, no te desmayaste... —Hablo el empresario sin cortar la suave cercanía que aun tenían

—No... esta vez no... —Hablo lentamente. Aun tenia el rostro apoyado en el ojiazul, se sentía tan bien. Su mano cálida seguía apoyada en su espalda brindándole una tibia sensación de seguridad mientras que la respiración, acelerada por el beso, volvía lentamente al ritmo actual

Ninguno hablaba, solo sentían las manos del otro acariciando la piel descubierta, sin otra intención que compartir una caricia.  
Seto se sentía seguro... era la primera vez despues de mucho tiempo que no se sentía seguro... Aquel fuerte empresario que era implacable y frío en los negocios, que parecía una maquina carente de sentimientos, cuando se trataba de su vida personal no era mas que una pila de indecisiones y temores...  
Pero nadie sabia eso, el se ocupaba de ocultarlo con su fiereza, nadie hasta Joey Wheeler... él lograba poner a flor de piel los sentimientos que guardaba muy dentro de su propio corazón

—Tenemos que hablar —Le susurro Kaiba con el sonido amortiguado por la cabellera dorada

Joey asintió sin mas, con la voz apagada por las emociones. Kaiba se separo lentamente de el, impidiéndole alejarse demasiado, perdiendo su mirada azul es la cálida mirada del cachorro... Pero en cuanto iba a empezar a hablar, el celular llamo insistente. Kaiba lo miro con molestia, pero el sonido le decía que no era una llamada cualquiera... era una que debía atender

—Demonios... —Protesto Kaiba —Justo en este momento... ¡TSK!... discúlpame un instante, debo atender... es Mokuba...

Casi por arte de magia, con la sola mención del chibi, Joey volvió a la realidad y su actitud cambio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo despues de todo?  
Se quedo estático viendo como la larga figura de ojos azules se movía un segundo hasta la ventana mientras intentaba hablar en un susurro algo que el sabia a la perfección...

—"¿Que pasa Mokuba?............. No, estoy muy ocupado............ que si, ya las tome, te dije que no había sido nada grabe, no hay necesidad que te preocupes por mí............. Ese medico es un idiota yo me siento bien........... esta bien, ya no te preocupes............. tengo algo que atender urgente, nos vemos luego......... esta bien, hablamos despues un beso"

Seto cerro el teléfono protestando. Su pequeño hermano solo estaba preocupado por él, pero la interrupción no era algo que en ese momento hubiera querido. Volteo guardando el aparatito para darse cuanta que estaba solo. A saber como el rubio había huido de ahí, ni siquiera lo había oído abrir la puerta. Sus piernas temblaron... ¿Qué pasaba? Y de su voz solo escapo un nombre, casi como un ruego, un llamado...

—Joey...

¿Por qué había huido asi?

Dudo un momento mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus lentes en la chaqueta, pero de inmediato salio tras él...

Tenia que encontrarlo

Continuara...

ACLARACIONES

**1- Novia:** Parece una palabra fácil pero depende que país tiene lo suyo. Aca se es novia no solo para casarse si no también cuando se sale con una pareja, pero se que en algunos lados la novia es solo la que va a casarse, en argentina no.

**Notas de la autora:  
**Uy no me alcanzarían las palabras para agradecer toda la beuna onda que me llego por este fic. Bueno les cuento un poquito que esta autora esta mas que dormida revisando este capitulo asi que es posible que se haya pasado alguna cosita... ¬¬ Bueno despues de la locura del Fanatix, ya estoy mejor, El Fanatix es en Argentina un evento que se hace una vez por año y donde se congrega un fin de semana a todo el fandom fanáticos del manga, anime, comics y mas, la diferencia es que justamente los stands son fe gente común y no de importantes comiquerías y cosas asi. El tema es que con unas amigas teníamos un stand allá y hubo que trabajar un montón para el evento, me la pase dibujando mas de medio mes, además había que ir bien temprano para armar el stand y que les cuanto... fueron dos días de locos, completamente agotadores por los cuales tuve que posponer TODO, literalmente, me llevo casi una semana recuperarme del cansancio y recién ahora estoy "pila" de nuevo.

Les gusto???? Como verán esperaron pero esta un poquitito mas largo que el anterior. Espero que no les parezca repetitivo esta vez fue Joey quien busco mas el beso y el que viene llega por fin el lemon, o por lo menos es lo que yo creo, pero la historia no termina acá, le falta un rato larrrrrgo  
  
Tengo pilas de personas a quien dedicarles este capitulo pero sabrán entender que necesito dedicárselo a una en especial.

NOIN: Si estas leyendo esto, el sentimiento es mutuo, me llore todo con lo que me pusiste en el capitulo dos de Koi no Yokan, se me puso la piel de gallina y el corazón se me estrujo de emoción, realmente me alegra tenerte de amiga y sabes que te pase lo que te pase aquí estoy para vos todas las veces que me necesites... Espero que ya estés mejor de animo, viste que todo puede mejorar además un huracán no puede derrotar a una persona tan buena y dulce como vos, te quiero MUCHOOOOOOOOOO

Saludos a todas las preciosas personas que me escriben por mi fic, sobre todo a Lucecita que es otra amiga de esas que llevo años de conocerla y quererla (quizás un poco mas de lo que recuerdo ya que con Luz nos conocemos hace varios años mas) A Denisse (amiga te extrañooooooo) y a Kitten que es la beneficiaria de este fic ya que si no fuera por ella jamás lo habría escrito (también te extraño mucho) Besitos, hasta la próxima

Itzukiai (Faby)  
Octubre 2004

Haimita si estas leyendo esto, te escribo en cuanto pueda, si?

Espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?

Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran

hanaianayahoo.es

**Reviews:  
  
Oriko Asakura Tao Lee:** Espero que te haya gustado este beso, esta como más... intenso y ni te imaginas lo que sigue ## espero que te guste la continuación, créeme que desearía escribir más rápido, tampoco me gusta dejar colgado tanto tiempo mis fics, pero bueh, es lo que hay y lo que puedo hacer gracias por el apoyo de siempre

**Mystis Spiro:** gracias... en verdad me demore, lo siento... bueno creo que tus preguntas ya las responde él capitulo, el que dirá Aoi y los demás, creo que por sobre todo están más sorprendidos que otra cosa, además... Es Kaiba, no cualquiera que besa a otro en medio de la universidad espero que te guste el capitulo

**Jen Sweet:** Jejejejeje, gracias poir tu review, mmmm no estaría mal besar a Kaiba-kun, aunque preferiría ser Kaiba para besar al cachorrito besitos

**Gochi Glay Lover:** hehehehehe, siempre tengo por costumbre dejar los capítulos en lo mejor... he, créeme, mas de una vez me han amenazado por dejar "escenas" cortadas por la mitad... pero muchas veces no lo hago a propósito, te juro, es que la historia da asi ¬¬ (si aunque no me crean) Etoooo... Kitten??? Es una dulce y la adoro, no me importa que me mande pilas de imágenes que bueno que la conoces, es una persona que quiero muy mucho (valga la redundancia) Gracias por el review

**Chibi-Bakura:** Holaaa!!! Jejejeje, gracias por el apoyo, por otro lado, yo también soy de las partidarias de las parejas "raras" o de no tomar siempre lo más normal asi que no te preocupes... Con respecto a lo dulce... bueno te cuento que yo misma soy partidaria de las historias melosas aunque si vamos a ser justos convengamos que escribimos de hombres y los hombres no son como las mujeres, les cuesta un poco mas admitir lo que sienten y no creo que uno le pueda decir a otro "te amo" asi livianamente pero bueh, eso es lo que pienso basado en lo que conozco... a mi despues de Joey y Seto, como personajes me gustan mucho Yami, Bakura y Duke Deblin (jejejejeje, ya van a ver, no pienso spoilearles nada) Espero tu fic y cuando lo lea te digo. becho

**Amyzearing: **Gracias por tu review, realmente me hiciste dar cuanta del error que cometí y que corregí en este capitulo, pensaba poner la explicación de las fotos que Kaiba le tira en el escritorio y se me paso, lo único que quedo era que eran familiares (auchhhh ) pero gracias a tu review me d cuanta y lo solucione, gracias de nuevo.  
Gravitation es un vicio oo, no lo puedo dejar, pueden pasar mil series pero mi amor por Shuichi sigue intacto no sabes lo que les ruego a Kitten o a Noin para que no le hagan nada en sus historias -- pero bueh, le toca sufrir siempre Gracias por el apoyo y espero te haya gustado el cap nuevo

**Elian (meiring):** Porque te cambiaste el nic???? -- no sabia quien eras, niñas no se cambien el nic una vez que estén seguras de el, es lo que las diferencia del resto yo conozco montones de personas solo por el nic y además hay personas que están en la red hace siglos y son reconocidas justamente por eso (no quiero retarte, no te enojes pero a veces creo que es bastante importante este tema) Mil mil gracias por el review

**Gal: **Holitas! Bueno Joey no se resistió porque lo tomo completamente de sorpresa, pero la cosa no va a ser tan fácil, si bien le gusta Kaiba también le hizo una promesa a Mokuba... además.... la vida con Kaiba no puede ser tan sencilla como parece jejejeje. Intentare no demorar tanto entre cap y cap

**Tenshi: **fastidiosa???? Nahhhh para nada, no me molesta que me escriban mil y una veces, al contrario, lo que sí me agobia es que la mitad de las veces demoro un siglo en poder contestar mail, eso si me molesta porque creo que si la gente se toma el tiempo de escribirme lo mas lógico es que me tome tiempo de contestar pero bueh, es lo que hay asi que demoro siglos para los mails básicamente porque no puedo escribir fics-dibujar-y mantener la page, además de mis cosas personales, es un poco complicado, además no tengo Internet por lo cual la complicación se multiplica por tres, pero acá estoy, siempre que puedo. Yo también adoro al cachorrito y me da mucho placer el dibujarlo  
besitos

**Akire Rosales:** Uhhh no me di cuenta de mandarte un mail enseguida, si, podes tomar el fic para tu web, no problem, pero pasame despues el link de tu pagina asi te linkeo desde la mia la mia es lo único que el capitulo cuatro bájalo de allá porque esta corregido y este tiene un par de errores, lo que pasa es que me olvide de cambiarlo si? Los demás podes bajarlos de acá o de donde te guste, este fic en particular no esta en muchos lados, solo en mi web y acá, pero bueno Haima también tiene carta libre con cualquiera de mis historias igual que Alex pero no se si lo agregaron a sus webs, seria un honor que lo publicaras. Casi todas las autoras que nombras las conozco y son muy buenas (aunque mi tiempo para leer es limitado por la web), particularmente hablo de dos que las tengo en mi web y que fueron recomendaciones de dos amigas mías, Kaouru metallium y Noriko Sakuma pinote du lac que sus fics son muy, muy buenos los dos (aparte son dos chicas con muy buena onda ) Volviendo al fic, espero que te haya gustado el beso nuevo gracias por tu apoyo

**Kaiba Shirou: **Auchhhh Amenaza de muerte y yo me demoro ¬¬ jejejejeje, perdona la demora pero acá ta y espero te guste, Uhhh me contó un pajarito que tenes un fic bueno.... mmmm me lo mandarías para mi web???? (Es que no tengo Internet y como no se como se llama y a volverme loca buscándolo, porfi porfi porfi, Itzukiai ruega con el disfraz de perrito que Duke le hace poner a Joey ) y si te digo que en el otro creo que se viene ya el lemon, me vas matar otra vez?????? besoooooo

**Oonkapir: **Nop, Joey no esta enojado, se siente algo frustrado porque Kaiba le gusta pero no entiende porque, además le prometió a Mokuba que iba a cuidarlo y a no ponerlo nerviosos y es justamente el contrario de todo lo que esta haciendo Ojala te siga gustando la historia

**Gilraen Ringeril:** Mmmm creo que en algo de complací, lo que pasa que poner en palabras de Seto lo que siente por Joey seria cambiarle demasiado el formato al fic, me encantan las historias que están relatadas por los personajes, pero una formula asi ya la hizo Kaouru Metallium en Dorado y Cálido de forma magistral, (que si no lo leíste te lo recomiendo porque es genial) asi que no quería copiarle la idea, de todas formas creo que al principio del capitulo tenes bastante de lo que le pasa a Kaiba con respecto al rubio y la bronca que sintió por Aoi queda evidente cuando la hecha de la enfermería Mils gracias por el review

**Kendra Duvoa: **Holitas! Gracias por el apoyo Itzuki llora a lo Shuichi... Gracias, ya no estoy deprimida es que tenia mil mil cosa por hacer y encima se me pelearon dos amigas por un tema de trabajo y a eso sumale la presión de tener un Stand en una convención de fanáticos de Manga, anime y comix, fue un mes... COMPLICADO, pero ya ves, ayer termine la pagina y hoy ya estoy escribiendo a mil. Espero que Seto no se me valla mucho de personaje por ahora creo que no, pero cualquier cosa me avisan Besitos

**Pilikita y kokorito: **Holaaaa!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo siempre.... Escribiste fics???? Manádmelos, no tengo tiempo de buscar por un tema de tiempo justamente (me corre la hora en el ciber y tengo cuatro correos para revisar cada vez --) Mmmm si tengo varios fics, principalmente de Slam Dunk, Gundam Wing y Gravitation, pero en cortos también tengo uno de Yami No Matsuei... de YuGiOh solo tengo este que se lo empecé a escribir para Kitten (nunca imagine que podía gustar tanto a los demás ) u uno cortito que se llama "En la lluvia" que esta relatado por Joey y que se lo escribí a Denisse ... Me gustan muchas series pero no de todas me atrevo a escribir, gracias por tus palabras

**Noriko Sakuma Point du Lac):** Hola corazonnnn, como estas? Mmmm vistes que agregué Special Puppy?????? Que placer fue leer ese fic, me encanto mujer... Bueno te agradezco que leas mi historia, realmente, me alegra mucho. Y si, Kaiba creo que es de tipo de defender una cosa asi... claro que cuando la otra persona le importa, si no ni se le movería un pelo O no? Gracias por tu apoyo y espero muy muy impaciente la continuación de Special Puppy (ven, acá tiene otra autora muy buena)

**Faby Potter: **Te llamas Fabiana? Tocaya??? Yo también me llamo Fabiana Gracias por tu review.... Si lo sigo, quizás no tan rápido como quisiera pero... Espero te guste la continuación

**Guerrera Lunar: **Ichan alucina con lo que dirán despues de leer este capitulo... Duhhh a mí también me gustan las cosas dulces no ven que me gusta el cachorrito???? Hehehehe... Mmmm A Moki lo va a agarrar Kaiba creo que el capitulo que viene, asi que mejor que se prepare -- aunque despues de todo tendría que agradecerle ya que Joey esta preocupado por él, ne? Besitos ce corazón

**Radfael:** Blush muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, es muy importante.... Mmmm sabes que le falta un rato larrrgo para el final, pero te aseguro que lo vas a ver. Todavía no se si cortarlo y hacer el arco en otro fic o seguirlo por completo... la verdad aun no lo decido, pero ya todo va tomando mas sentido , asi que espero que te guste

**Ms fronkonsteen: **Y si, es que tenia que ser un beso por impulso, guiado por los celos por eso fue asi de rápido y asi de impertinente y bueh, que haya sido en frente de todos a la larga va atraer problemas...

**Selene Sumeragi: **Nahhhh gracias, son problemas que se, eventualmente, solucionaron... es muy complicado estar en el medio de una discusión de dos amigas que uno quiere mucho, además me da muchísimo placer el dibujar y no pude dedicarle el tiempo que quería por eso me sentí algo frustrada. Hoy ya estoy mejor, ayer me dibuje a setito y ahora me voy a arreglar a Bakura toy contenta... Mmm si es un capitulo contradictorio, hay que ver ahora lo que opinan los dos de lo que paso ne? Por ahora el mas afectado parece ser al que la reputación no debería importarle a ver que pasa luego, Creo que Kaiba ni pensó en su reputación, su mente se nublo por verlo en compañía de ella , muchas gracias por el review

**Tenshi Lain:** Guau que lindo review... a ver empecemos por parte Me alegró que te gustar el capitulo, se que parece forzado el beso pero es justamente una cosa que Kaiba hace ante la desesperación que tiene por verlo con ella... Lo del director creo que queda claro en este episodio, acá sabes bien porque el directos renuncio antes de que todo saliera a la luz. Nop los amigos de Joey tiene su razón de ser, Aoi tiene mucha importancia ahora y la va a tener un poco mas adelante ya vas a ver porque, pero Joey sabe que ella esta enamorada de el pero el no quiere saber nada porque le gusta Kaiba justamente. Con respecto a Nathan... bueno, algo asi, él va a ser muy importante mas adelante, y sabes que, me gusto la idea de pudiera estar interesado en Kaiba ta, me dejas usarla???? Me viene a la perfección  
Sabes que la historia si va a tener un triangulo amoroso fuerte pero aun no, es cuando yo digo que no se como hacer para unir ambos arcos arguméntales ya que esto que te digo tiene que pasar con ellos ya juntos, se entiende, pero no sé si adelantarme tanto y contarles quien será el tercero en cuestión, pero les aseguro que es alguien de la serie que tiene en cierta forma... parecido con Kaiba... Piensen, piensen... Quien mas puede estudiar algo que tenga que ver con Economía???? Hahahahahaha, sabes de donde viene lo de temblar como un flan??? Uhhh es viejísimo, en Argentina hace muchísimos años inclusive antes de que yo naciera había una marca de flanes para preparar en polvo que se llamaba Ravana y la propaganda (corte comercial) decía algo asi si se mueve Tan tan, es ravana el mas rico flan te estoy hablando de hace mas de treinta años, pero esa expresión perduro y cuando algo se mueve asi dicen que es flan ravana, de ahí viene, aunque la gelatina es cierto... tiembla mucho mas. Espero no haberte aburrido, besitos

**Águila Fanel: **Holitas! Y bueh, Joey no resistió la sorpresa del beso, además no te olvides que el apenas si tiene tiempo para almorzar asi que esta un poco débil... aunque cualquier excusa es buena para caer en los brazos de setito no? Espero te guste la continuación gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo, besitos

**Serena 140186: **Primero muchísimas gracias por tu review, guau si terminaste leyéndolo en línea quiere decir que la historia te atrapo A ver que puedo decir en mi defensa, lo de la ulcera viene a cuantas de mas adelante, además necesitaba una excusa creíble ara que seto se alejara de los duelos y no creo que se retirara asi no mas... además bueno, es parte de los miedo de Joey, Que esto le desencadene una crisis y que termine internado en un hospital... por eso lo hice, no es que quiera verlo lastimado o muerto, No me gusta matar a los personajes pero necesitaba algo para todo lo que antes te nombre, además es una constante en la preocupación de Mokuba

Te agradezco de corazón el review y espero que te siga gustando el resto. , Bechos

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO


	6. 6 Amandote Piedra libre a los sentidos

"**Mi querido enemigo"  
**Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
Seto x Joey  
By Itzukiai

Notas: Me tarde un poquito pero esta también más largo que los anteriores, aviso, este capitulo tiene lemon, si no te gustan estas situaciones no lo leas, no hay reclamos despues...

Capitulo 6 – Amándote... Piedra libre a los sentidos...

Seto corrió escaleras abajo. Tenia que alcanzarlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Ya estaba cansado de los malos entendidos y las cosas dichas a medias con el rubio. Nunca le habían gustado las cosas que no quedaban claras y sin embargo esta vez, todo era un menjunje de palabras que en vez de aclararse se enredaban un poco mas...

Despues le quedaba por comprender que era lo que tenia con el en especial... ¿Por qué demonios le atraía tanto ese rubio tonto que no tenia ni la tres cuarta parte de su cerebro? Siempre se imagino que terminaría enamorándose de una mujer muy inteligente, una científica quizás, que lo sedujera tanto con su belleza como con su inteligencia... y ahí estaba otra vez, con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, tratando de detener la avalancha de sentimientos que se le venían encima cada vez que lo tenia cerca.

¿Por qué demonios le atraía? ¿Qué tenia Joey Wheeler de especial que le hacia perder la compostura?...

A medida saltaba los escalones de dos en dos para llegar lo más rápido hasta abajo, su cabeza solo pensaba en aquello una y otra y otra vez... y como respuesta, solo la imagen sensual de Joey sonriéndole abiertamente, el sabor dulce de sus labios y el aroma de su piel... esa misma piel que recordaba olía a una mezcla de extractos dulces y agradables que aun llevaba impregnado en la nariz...

A lo lejos diviso la espesa cabellera rubia de Joey quien llevaba un andar titubeante y a la vez ligero. Se detenía a cada rato a restregarse la cara con la manga de la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Caminaba como dormido, de manera errante, no fue difícil alcanzarle los pasos... Quizás el rubio nunca pensó que él podría seguirle, además sus piernas eran mucho más largas asi que no fue difícil darle alcance.

Cuando estaba a apenas unos metros de distancia le llamo para detenerle.

—_¡¡¡Wheeler!!! ¡Espera!..._ —Grito casi a su par

Aun era temprano. Había mucha gente dando vuelta por el campus en busca de sus propias clases. Muchos siguieron con atención la escena y los murmullos no se dejaron esperar...

Kaiba simplemente los ignoro. Joey no.

El rubio se detuvo al oír su nombre en labios de Kaiba, pero al sentir los murmullos reanudo la marcha con celeridad. Una mano sujeto con fuerza su brazo izquierdo hasta detenerlo y ponerlo frente a frente con el ojiazul...

—_¡Te dije que esperes!... —_Gruño Kaiba apretando cada vez mas fuerte el brazo. Joey jadeo de dolor. Los intensos ojos azules de Kaiba estaban aun sobre él, mientras él apenas podía contener el temblequeo nervioso que ahora dominaba su cuerpo poniéndolo en evidencia

—..............

—_¿¿¿Por qué carajo(1) te fuiste asi??? — _Le gruño Kaiba sosteniéndole enérgicamente del brazo

—_¡¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!!_

—_¡NO!... no, hasta que me contestes..._

—_No tenemos nada de que hablar ricachón_

—_¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Estas jugando conmigo perro idiota?_

—_¿Yo estoy jugando?... ¿Yo estoy jugando?... ¡Maldita sea Kaiba!.... ¿Por qué no miras un poquito? Tus gritos y tus refunfuños han hecho que media universidad se quede viéndonos... ¿Qué no ves?..._

—_Es tu culpa imbécil... ¿Por qué saliste corriendo asi?_

Joey enrojeció y soltó su brazo del agarre de otro. Sostuvo en alto su brazo sobandoselo en busca de algún alivio al dolor. Sus ojos mieles recorrieron el lugar buscando un terreno solitario, aparatado de todas las miradas inquisidoras que ahora tenían sobre ellos. Con un gesto suave le indico a Kaiba que le siguiera hasta un oscuro pasillo apartado. El otro le siguió sin chistar.

El pasillo se abría como callejuela entre dos grandes edificios y era tan largo que la mayoría de los estudiantes evitaban el pasar por allí. Unos metros bien alejados del paso de la gente, Joey se acomodo contra la pared, aun sosteniéndose un poco el brazo... Tomo una bocanada fuerte de aire antes de animarse a hablar...

—_Siento el haberme escapado de la manera en que lo hice... —_Se disculpo el rubio con sinceridad... _—Fue una idiotez, lo sé, pero... no puedo mas... no puedo manejar todo esto..._

—_¿Todo esto?_

—_El beso, los chismes y todo lo demás_

—_Ja... Nunca creí que te importaran esas cosas... —_Aclaro Seto con voz seca y amargada. Esto no le afectaba a él tanto como debería, despues de todo, tenia mucho más que perder con los chismes que Joey

—_¡No me importan!... —_Protesto Joey indignado _—En verdad... a mí... me gusto el beso... —_Le confeso enrojeciendo de vergüenza, sin llegar a notar la sonrisa de satisfacción en labios del otro. Aun asi, la mirada del rubio se ensombreció un momento, no podía resistir la intensa mirada azul en él...

—_No te entiendo entonces..._

—_Yo solo... ¡ARGHHHHH!... ¡Detesto todo esto!... Tu no entiendes, Prometí que no iba a generarte mas problemas, que no iba a hacerte daño y es justamente lo que va a pasar con esto si los demás se enteran... _

—_Prometiste... ¿Prometiste?... ehhh... ¿Y a quién le prometiste semejante idiotez? _

Los ojos de Joey se ensancharon como platos, había metido la pata hasta las orejas. No quería involucrar a Mokuba en el lío y se le había escapado de la manera más tonta e infantil, además, sabia que a pesar de todo el amor que tenia por su hermano, el pequeño Kaiba ciertamente se iba a comer un buen sermón del empresario. Mas que nada por revelarle las cosas que Kaiba tan celosamente guardaba. Joey sabia que él era amante de guardar su intimidad al máximo, y acaba a de exponerse ante él por culpa del chibi...

Su mente trabajaba a mil, necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ahora. Tomo aire tratando de explicarse de corrido, y no pudo evitar poner una mano en el pecho de Kaiba empujándolo un poco hacia atrás, para borrar la cercanía que tenían en aquel estrecho lugar...

—_Fue Mokuba... ¿Verdad? —_Asevero el ojiazul recordando el día cuando los vio irse juntos desde la ventana

—

—_¡¡¡Contéstame!!!... —_Grito furioso estrellando su puño contra la pared _— ¿Fue él?_

—_No importa ahora, solo importa que esto no tiene sentido... es decir... tu y yo, nos odiamos demasiado como para dejar que esto continúe avanzando _

—_¡Pero que excusa más estúpida!, búscate otra, porque esa, no te la creo_

—_¡Pero es la mía!, bien... —_Se enojo el rubio dejando entrever un fastidio que crecía por no hallar que decirle al otro _—Lamento que no me creas, lamento que en tu cabeza no quepa la idea de no quiero nada contigo, lamento que al verte conmigo empiecen las habladurías, lamento que tengas que preocuparte por mi, pero créeme que intentare no molestarte mas de ahora en adelante_

—_¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?_

—_Sí..._

—_Eres un completo idiota... —_Gruño el otro... _—No puedo creer que perdí el tiempo contigo... que quieras negar lo que paso hace rato con el beso... realmente eres un estúpido Wheeler, un estúpido bueno para nada_ —Agrego poniendo la máxima frialdad en su voz, Joey se sorprendió, no lo había oído la dureza de esos términos desde su etapa de duelos... y realmente verlo asi lo asusto un poco _—No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo... si eres un perro estúpido, que no puedes hacer frente a lo que te pasa, no voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo en ti, siempre has sido un duelista de segunda, un arrimado a Yugi Moto y a los demás... un pobretón que ni siquiera tiene fuerza para codearse con la gente con un poco mas de dinero... Me decepcionas... Realmente creí que esta vez harías algo por ti mismo... me equivoque _

Las palabras le dolieron, el corazón parecía rompérsele en mil pedazos. Apenas miro la ráfaga azul alejarse, los ojos de Kaiba le congelaron el alma, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podían sus palabras doler tanto en su corazón?... Agacho la mirada hasta percibir que los pasos se alejaron por completo. Sostuvo su corazón, estaba a punto de derrumbarse en lagrimas... Kaiba se había enojado, y esta vez era en serio... no como las otras que a la larga volvían a hablarse... Quizás se había aburrido de el, despues de todo a nadie le gustaba que lo besaran asi para salir corriendo como cobarde... acababa de hacer lo que mas odiaba en el mundo, la típica "gataflora" (2)

Sus piernas se aflojaron y tuvo que agacharse ante la imposibilidad de seguir de pie... Sus manos temblaron cuando las llevo hasta su rostro... Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar... las lagrimas simplemente se abrieron paso a través de su piel... tenia que admitir que sentía algo por él y que por eso estaba en ese estado...

Pero él era otro hombre, no es que tuviera problemas con eso, pero no era un hombre cualquiera... vamos... era Seto Kaiba... ¿Cómo demonios se había enamorado de esa manera?

Dejo que sus piernas se recobraran para poder salir de allí, tenia mucho que pensar, tenia mucho que decidir, no le importo el perder las clases pero no tenia ánimos de asistir a una clase en la que irremediablemente no podría concentrarse...

Esto se estaba complicando demasiado...

Estaba oscuro...

Al pequeño le pareció raro aquello, desde que había llegado a la mansión que había notado cierto ambiente tenso en el aire.

Camino por la estancia despues de dejar las cosas de la escuela en el sillón. El haz de luz de la biblioteca le indicó que su hermano estaba allí, seguramente trabajando. Hacia días que Seto se veía algo raro, taciturno, más huraño que de costumbre. Podía notar como su malhumor crecía cada día, a pesar que él quería evitarle todo tipo de disgustos muchas veces no lo lograba.

No tenia ni la más mínima idea que era lo que le había pasado, sin embargo sabia que debería ser algo importante para ponerlo en ese estado.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Esperando encontrarlo frente a la computadora, trabajando como de costumbre, sin embargo, cuando entró se encontró con una escena completamente distinta.

Su hermano estaba casi en la oscuridad total... Una sola luz tenue iluminaba el lugar, mientras el ojiazul estaba recostado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en la enorme biblioteca enfocada en la nada, mientras los brazos se apoyaban a los costados y las manos en su barbilla deteniéndole el rostro. Su mirada parecía vacía, seca, triste...

El más pequeño de los Kaiba se asusto, simplemente pensó lo peor

—_¿Seto?... ¿Qué pasa hermano?_ —Preguntó el más pequeño viendo que el empresario seguía en la misma posición sombría desde que él había entrado _—Me estas asustando... ¿Te sientes bien?_

—_¿Acaso me veo mal? —_Preguntó de forma seca

—_Algo... —_Sonrió_—¿Te pasó algo en la universidad?_

—_Discutí con Wheeler —_Confeso seco y determinado

—_Bueno... eso no es ninguna novedad... Siempre discutes con él —_Bromeo Mokuba para acercarse y saludad a su hermano con un beso suave y sonoro en la mejilla...

—_Si, cierto... pero esta vez es distinto_

—_¿Y en que cambia esta vez?_

—_Que por culpa de esto hace una semana que ese idota no pisa la universidad..._

—_¿Y eso te preocupa?..._

—_¿Qué es esto Mokuba? ¿Un interrogatorio?_ —Bufo con fastidio

—_¡Uh! De verdad que estas de malas... —_Dejo caer Mokuba mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón contrario con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía rato que no veía a su hermano tan preocupado por algo _—Si quieres, yo llamo a Joey por teléfono a ver como esta... _

—_¡¡¡¡NO!!!!... _—Grito categórico —_NO quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos_

—_Yo solo quiero ayudarte... _

—_Lo sé... pero en vez de eso has empeorado las cosas... ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le dijiste al tonto de Wheeler? —_Gruñó cambiando por fin de posición y mirándolo con enojo

—_Yo n-no le dije... nada —_Dijo de manera nerviosa

—_Sé categóricamente que hablaste con él, solo quiero saber que._

—_¿El te lo contó? —_Preguntó el pequeño ofendido por las acusaciones de su hermano

—_No... los vi desde la ventana cuando se iban juntos y conociendo la relación que tienes con él, imaginé que habías confiado en él... Wheeler es tan tonto, tan fiel que no se atrevería a acusarte de nada_

—_Ya veo... ¿Y para ti es importante saber de que hablamos?_

—_Mucho... ¿Le contaste que estuve enfermo, verdad?_

—_YO... Solo... quería ayudarte, quería que él cuidara de ti en la universidad, que te protegiera de los problemas..._

—_Yo puedo cuidarme solo, entiéndelo..._

—_No quería hacerte enojar... yo... solo lo hice por tí_

El adolescente bajo la mirada. No era la primera vez que su hermano lo retaba por algo, por el contrario. Pero nunca antes lo había visto tan serio... ¿Por qué era tan importante lo que él le había pedido a Joey?

Su cabeza no lograba entenderlo... Sin embargo aquellas palabras revolvieron su corazón hasta hacerlo llorar... Él no quería lastimarlo, él solo quería ayudarlo ¿Qué acaso no podía ver eso? ¿Por qué no podía entender que estaba preocupado por su salud?

Bajo la mirada aun más, no iba a dejar que él lo viera llorar...

—_Lo siento..._ —Murmuro casi sin aire. Pero en ese momento na mano suave y grande le obligo a levantar la cara mientras los fríos ojos azules de su hermano se volvían suaves para mirarle a el

—_No quise gritarte Moki... No llores por favor... Sé que estas preocupado por mí, pero tienes que entender que yo ya estoy bien, que lo que paso no va a volver a repetirse, no hay forma de que me vuelva a enfermar otra vez de esa manera, estoy tomando todas las precauciones del caso para que eso no pase jamás..._

—_Pero Seto... Yo... _

—_Tu tienes que ocuparte de tus cosas y dejarme a mi seguir con las mías... no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa asi sin mí consentimiento_

—_Esta bien... No creí que fuera tan importante_—Suspiró sin entender el porque actuaba Seto de esa forma

—_Ahora dime... ¿Sabes donde vive Wheeler? ¿Cuál es su departamento?_

—_Si, es un lugar pequeño pero muy confortable, he estado allí varias veces almorzando con Joey los fines de semana..._

—_¿Puedes llevarme?_

—_Claro pero ¿Por qué quieres?... —_Empezó diciendo y el otro le interrumpió

—_Solo llévame si, luego hablaremos el porque_

—_Okey..._

Mokuba seguía sin entender la reacción de su hermano con este tema pero no iba a cuestionarle nada más, si él lo quería así, así sería.

Corrió escaleras arriba para lavarse un poco la cara y volver al lado de su hermano y así llevarlo hasta la casa del rubio

La intensa lluvia golpeaba los vidrios una y otra vez. El no podía concentrarse. Llevaba días encerrado intentando preparase para el próximo examen que se acercaba, con la presión de la beca y demás, estaba obligado a aprobar, sí o sí...

En realidad estaba contento de no tener que verle, despues del ultimo encuentro las cosas habían quedado mas que "tirantes"

El rubio bufó una vez más. Estaba trabado en ese endemoniado ejercicio hacia mas de dos horas, lo más triste de todo es que estaba realmente trabado desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, esa era la misma materia que le enseñaba Seto Kaiba en sus "clases especiales"... No podía entenderlo, por momentos se sentía melancólico y aunque tenia montones de cosas para hacer no podía concentrarse en ninguna.

Se restregó los ojos tratando de despertarse. En verdad el problema era que no podría dejar de pensar en él... ¿Y sí tenia razón? ¿Y sí en verdad el no servia para todo aquello?... De alguna forma el peso del fracaso rondaba en su mente... Tenia que sacar fuerza de donde fuera para salir adelante.

Rodó sus ojos hasta la foto que pendía de su pared...

-"Buenos tiempos"-... Pensó con una sonrisa triste. Ahí estaban todos, su pasado, su presente, la gente que lo quería... Yugi, Tristán, Serenity, Tea, Duke... y hasta la bella Mai, con su sonrisa sexy... Casi podía escuchar las voces de todos apoyándoles... "Vamos Joey, tu puedes"... "No te dejes vencer, tu has enfrentado cosas mucho mas difíciles que esta"... "Estaremos aquí contigo, aun cuando estemos lejos"... "Hermano, yo confío en ti"...

El rubio suspiro... No quería dejarse vencer, y se había prometido salir adelante pasara lo que pasara...

Miro la foto una vez mas, con una sonrisa surcándole los labios, dándose cuanta que en ella había también una figura pequeña al lado de Yugi, una figura que no había registrado un momento antes, pero que también estaba allí, entre sus amigos, entre las personas que confiaban en el.

Mokuba...

El pequeño Mokuba Kaiba, al que le había prometido alejarse del CEO y no generarle problemas, aunque imaginaba que el no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos... el pequeño ojiazul.. al que le debía ahora su y tristeza, aquel chibi que el tanto adoraba y que tenia ojos azules tan alegres, tan diferentes a los de su hermano...

Y ahí estaba otra vez...

Pensando en él, con la melancolía gobernando cada rincón de su cuerpo

Se sonrojo un poco, aun recordaba la intesidad del beso y eso le mareaba, no podía evitar el ligero cosquilleo que revolvía su estomago el recordar sus labios, el calor suave que cubría su piel al pensar en sus dedos tocándole... El beso con Kaiba había resultado ser muy sensual y atractivo...

Aun estaba pensando en eso cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó rompiendo la quietud de sus pensamientos. Desenredo sus piernas de la complicada postura para levantarse y abrir la puerta. Ojeo antes por la mirilla para quedar petrificado como estatua... Instintivamente abrió la puerta sin pensar demasiado...

_—¿Kaiba?..._ —Su voz sonó ahogada, simplemente verlo allí no era algo que hubiera imaginado

—_Wheeler..._ —Hablo de manera controlada

—_¿Cómo sabias?... —_Empezó diciendo pero no pudo continuar

—_Mokuba me trajo, él fue quien me dijo en que departamento vivías, la vez que te desmayaste y traje, era de noche y no me dejaste bajar del auto, no sabia cual puerta era..._

—_Aun asi... ¿Qué haces por aquí?...._

—_¿Puedo pasar?... —_Pregunto el morocho algo incomodo. Joey se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos de manera provocadora, era evidente que aquello no le convencía...

—_¿Quieres?... Pensé que detestabas los lugares de gente pobre como yo... creo que dejaste claro eso la última vez que nos vimos..._ —Replicó aun dolido por la fuerza de sus dolorosas palabras.

—_Yo... no quería... sé que dije muchas cosas, no quise ofenderte, yo también fui pobre alguna vez... sé que estuve en un orfanato de niño... Ni todo el dinero del mundo puede borrar esos tristes recuerdos en mi mente_ —Explicó tratando de suavizar la situación. Joey lo miro a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío cuando ellos le devolvieron una mirada suave y a la vez algo cálida...

—_Esta bien... pasa... —_Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar

Joey cerro la puerta tras él... Pudo percibir que el aroma del perfume de Kaiba estaba ahora en cada rincón de su habitación

Bueno, no es que su casa fuera muy grande, apenas tenia una habitación grande, un baño y una pequeña pero cómoda cocina, donde tenia lugar para una mesa donde desayunaba cada día.

Tenia un sillón que se convertía en cama por las noches, un escritorio donde había una PC algo antigua pero funcional y se destacaba una gran biblioteca que tenia diversos libros casi desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Camino tras la sombra del empresario hasta que el otro de detuvo frente a una pequeña mesita, donde se apilaban papeles y anotaciones garabateadas, que al parecer, corrían el camino hasta un cesto papelero, ya que este estaba completamente lleno...

—_¿Qué hacías? —_Quiso saber el CEO inspeccionando el lugar con su mirada.

—_Estudiaba... ¿Qué mas?_ —Gruñó el rubio de manera seca.

—_¿Por qué estas poniéndote a la defensiva?_

—_¿¿¿EH??? ¿Yo me pongo a la defensiva?_

—_Sí_

—_Uhhh que gracioso, ¿Será que lo aprendí de ti? —_Protestó Joey sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

—_No deberías aprender de mis errores..._ —Le respondió con la más absoluta tranquilidad — _Veo que estas de muy mal humor... no creo que podamos hablar en este estado..._

—_Lo siento... he estado encerrado por días y eso me tiene algo malhumorado, no te preocupes, quédate... _—Le pidió con un ligero titubeo _—Estaba por hacerme un café, ¿Quieres uno?... —_Ofreció indicándole que se sentara con gestos. Kaiba asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada acomodándose sobre el sillón.

Joey le respondió con una suave sonrisa mientras desaparecía tras la puerta que separaba la cocina. Kaiba se movió un poco para poder seguirle. No podía dejar de verle. El rubio se movía en la cocina con celeridad y sensualidad, de manera desenvuelta. Minutos despues regreso con una bandeja con un termo (3) dos tazas y un plato de deliciosos brownies...

Sintió la tentación de preguntarle algo mas, mientras el rubio se acomodaba sirviendo el café caliente para ambos...

—_¿También cocinas? No sabia de tus dores culinarios _

—_¿Ah? Claro que cocino, sino no comería, nadie lo hace por mí... Pero si te refieres a esto... —_Dijo señalando los brownies _—Me los regalo mi jefe, para que me alimentara mientras estoy estudiando _

—_Ah..._

—_¿A qué debo tu visita Kaiba? No creo que hayas venido solo a ver si cocino o no... —_Hablo de manera sincera clavando sus ojos en él.

—_No, claro... —_Siguió el ojiazul —_Hable con Mokuba_

—_¿.....?_

—_Él me confeso lo que había hablado contigo _

—_Yo... no..._

—_Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas el otro día, quise disculparme contigo al día siguiente, pero no te he visto desde aquella vez..._

—_Es que... No he estado yendo, tengo un examen importante que debo preparar, es vital que pase esta materia si quiero seguir en la universidad... _

—_El tema es que... —_Kaiba no sabia que decir, no era nada fácil abrirle su corazón a otro, jamás lo había hecho delante de nadie mas que no fuera su hermanito, eso demostraba debilidad y el no podía permitirse eso... —_Hablando con Moki me contó que te confeso los pormenores de mi salud, además de atarte a una promesa, el te contó algo que no debía... Siento que te enteraras eso, simplemente mi hermano hablo de mas... _

—_No seas tan duro con el Chibi, solo esta preocupado por ti_

—_Aun asi no tenia porque contarte esas cosas, y menos atarte a esa tonta promesa de cuidarme... yo puedo cuidarme muy bien solito —_Le explico alzando la voz otra vez, pero de inmediato la suavizó para seguir hablándole en ese clima de tensa tranquilidad _— Luego de los torneos..._ —Empezó a explicar con la mirada perdido en el vaho que formaba el vapor del café _—Tuve una fuerte recaída de salud, me enferme... Los torneos, la empresa, la presión y mi pasado, el cual no recuerdo... terminaron por tirarme abajo... Me puse bien casi de inmediato, pero Mokuba se asusto mucho y creo que le afecto el temor a perderme _

—_Si estuvo en juego tu vida, no fue cosa de nada..._

—_De acuerdo, es verdad, pero ya estoy bien y he seguido las indicaciones del medico al pie de la letra..._

—_¿Excepto el hecho de no estresarte, verdad?_

—_Aja, pero Mokuba esta más que preocupado y me sigue a todos lados que puede... No quiero enojarme con él, pero a veces no se como decirle que me deje en paz, que solo me pone peor darme cuenta que él no vive feliz por mi culpa..._

—_¿Y porqué me cuentas estas cosas tan intimas a mí?_

—_Creí que debías saber la verdad de mi boca. No de Moki_

—_Agradezco tu confianza pero... Como tu dices, No es algo que deba importarme, ¿Verdad? _—Dijo el rubio con falsa seguridad _—Mokuba estaba tan preocupado por esto, que quise ayudarle, no me gusto verlo asi tan angustiado _

Kaiba escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Acostumbrado a lidiar con reuniones de empresarios y todo tipo de personas extrañas, no podía descifrar lo que se escondía tras aquella mirada castaña. La pupila cálida de la mirada del cachorro solo demostró un ligero temblequeo nervioso... Una sonrisa creció en sus labios al oírle hablar de esa manera de su hermanito

—_¿Quieres mucho a Mokuba, verdad? —_Preguntó asi de repente —_Siempre me pregunte porque tu y los demás adoran a Moki, despues de todo es mi hermano, Un Kaiba_

—_Ja!... ¿Será que lo desagradable no se hereda?... —_Rumio el rubio seguro de sus _palabras —Mokuba es muy dulce y amigable, no un ricachón gruñón y egocéntrico como... —_Joey se detuvo al notar lo que estaba por decir, en verdad no tenia intención de herirlo mas...

—_Como yo... Dilo, es asi_

—_Lo siento... yo no... —_Empezó Joey nervioso

—_Esta bien Wheeler... Soy conciente de todo lo que la gente dice de mí_

—_De todas formas tú fuiste muy bueno conmigo y eso es algo que definitivamente te agradezco _

La intimidad de la conversación se vio interrumpida por un fuerte relámpago que destello en el cielo iluminándolo todo, seguido del fuerte crujido del cielo que ocasiono una sobre carga y corto la luz eléctrica de toda la zona...

—_¡Demonios!—_Gruñó Joey enojado —_¿Solo esto me faltaba! —_Protestó poniéndose de pie y caminando a tientas para ir por un par de velas. La escasa luz delineó la silueta del rubio, reflejándolo hasta que se acerco a la mesa. Kaiba seguía sentado en el sillón, con sus ojos fijos en el rubio tanto que el otro se sintió algo intimidado... _—Espero que hayas traído el auto porque esta lloviendo como si fuera la ultima vez... _

—_Esta bien, no importa_

—_Pero... ¿Trajiste el auto, verdad?_

—_No, le dije al chofer que se volviera con Mokuba, recuerda que él fue quien me acompañó hasta aquí_

—_Pero..._

—_Esta bien Wheeler, te dije que no me importa_

—_Como quieras, pero quédate hasta que deje de llover un poco _—Dijo sin pensar _—Bueno si es que no te molesta que no haya luz... _

—_Por mi no hay problema_

El rubio caminó hasta el teléfono, llevándose por delante alguno muebles en el camino. Marcó un numero para regresar un par de minutos después con mas cara de fastidio...

—_¡Maldita sea!... La luz recién volverá hasta dentro de unas horas, se quemo no sé que cosa, en no donde y están tratando de repararlo..._

—_Puedo esperar... —_Habló como si en verdad aquello no le importara...

—_Pensé que estabas muy ocupado_

—_Y lo estoy, pero despues que me enferme empecé a delegar muchas responsabilidades para poderme tomar algunos tiempos libres_ —Explicó suavemente

—_¡Que bueno!_ —Hablo Joey con algo de nerviosismo. Ahora sin la luz podía ver aquellos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad como dos zafiros perfectos, fríos, inquietantes, hermosos..._ —Oye Kaiba... ya que no estas apurado... ¿P-puedo abusar de ti? —_Dijo con un ligero temblequeo...

—_Depende lo que quieras hacer... —_Dejo caer el Empresario con un tono sensual y sugestivo...

—_Etooooo... —_Rojo como tomate no sabia ni como seguir _—N-no me malinterpretes... Solo quería pedirte ayuda en un ejercicio de administración en el que estoy trabado..._

—_¡Lástima!_ —Suspiró con resignación —_Que más da... trae la luz hacia _acá

Joey no escucho el suspiro de Seto, pero si su ultima orden. Prendió un par de velas más y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pequeña mesita donde tenia sus anotaciones y sus libros. Kaiba resbalo del sillón hasta llegar a su lado. El rubio siguió sus movimientos observando esta vez la vestimenta del otro... La verdad es que estaba bastante sencillo, Un pantalon de vestir negro con un cinturón que lo sostenía y una polera bordeaux oscura que realzaba el tono semi bronceado de su piel. El abrigo descansaba en una silla. El se había sentado enredado con sus largas piernas en el escaso lugar, mientras sus dedos garabateaban el papel que tenia delante como si fuera uno de los memorandums más importantes de la empresa y no un simple ejercicio de administración...

El rubio lo miraba aún de reojo, en la oscuridad, aprovechando la oportunidad para no quedar en evidencia, mientras el otro estaba completamente concentrado en el papel y parecía no darse cuanta de la cercanía entre los dos. Para Joey en cambio, era una verdad tangible... Aquel que deseaba, aquel que dominaba sus sueños y sus fantasías, el dueño de esa cabellera castaña que rozaba su piel, el mismo que lo embriagaba con el aroma a perfume, estaba ahora al lado suyo... volcando su sensualidad sobre él cómo sino se diera cuenta lo mucho que le afectaba...

Ni supo cuanto tiempo paso, le parecieron segundos, pero el morocho sonrió triunfante mientras vociferaba

—_¡¡Encontré el error!!... —_Dijo de manera satisfactoria _—Mira... esta aquí..._

Joey se sorprendió un poco. ¿Ya lo había encontrado? Eso si había sido rápido...

Bufó con resignación, recargando su cuerpo contra la mesa para ver su tonto error en los números prolijos de su enemigo. Estaban juntos, demasiado juntos, casi rozándose...

El corazón del rubio empezó a latir con violencia, golpeando de tal forma que aun con los ruidos ambientes podía apreciar cada latido...

tu – tum..., tu – tum..., tu – tum...

Pronto se encontró pensando en los labios del otro, en el tibio sabor de su beso inexperto pero sensual, aquélla experiencia que lo había hecho estremecer como nunca antes le había pasado en la vida. Su mente se sustrajo de todo volviéndose hasta e momento donde el beso había cambiado la relación que ellos tenían... para siempre...

—_¿Wheeler?... —_Vociferó de una vez —_Ya te llame varias veces..._

—_¿Eh?..._

—_¿Me estas oyendo?..._

—_Ah... sí..._

—_No parecía... ¿Te sientes bien?_

El más alto, instintivamente, hizo lo mismo que hacía siempre con su pequeño hermano. Llevo sus labios hasta la frente de Joey para apoyar su boca en él, levantando con la mano derecha el espeso flequillo rubio, según él era la mejor manera de comprobar su temperatura... En la era de la tecnología, esto le parecía más seguro que un simple termómetro (3), además estaba seguro que él no tendría uno. Tan concentrado en lo que hacia, no pudo ver el enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Joey y menos se dio cuenta cuando el otro le aparto la mano temblando...

—_No hagas eso..._

—_¿Pasa Algo?_

—_Mnnno... yo solo... nada, mejor explícame de nuevo como encontraste el error_

—_No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, Wheeler_

—_Ya sé, ya sé, pero antes no te estaba prestando atención... "Kaiba"_ —Dijo de manera burlona para cortar la tensión

Joey se sintió algo incomodo, no sabia que decirle y tampoco podía quitar la mirada de sus tentadores labios... Ni siquiera imaginaba por todas las cosas que pasaba ahora su corazón...

Kaiba lo estaba mirando. Percibía sus potentes ojos azules clavados en él. Se sumergió aun más en el libro con la esperanza de olvidar aquello, intentando no mirarle, pero cuando más luchaba contra aquello más cedía a la presión de su corazón...

Intento concentrarse una vez mas en lo que hacia y en una ráfaga de su mirada encontró el error que le había llevado días trabado. Se sonrió feliz pero cuando volvió su mirada al otro para decirle que al fin sabia que estaba mal, se topó centímetro y medio con la boca de Seto Kaiba.

El resplandor de las velas le daban a la piel del empresario un toque casi irreal, los labios brillaban turgentes y rosados... toda una invitación al pecado contenido... Solo faltaba que uno de los dos ejecutara el primer movimiento

Joey sintió entonces el toque suave de las yemas de los dedos del otro, trazando cada una de las líneas de su rostro en una sensual caricia para de golpe sentir la seductora presión de sus labios contra sus mejillas. El rubio sé inmovilizo... Estaba completamente perdido en esa acción dulce y embriagante, tampoco hacia nada para impedirlo, o mejor dicho... ya no quería hacer nada para impedirlo.

Se dejo hacer...

Dejo que los labios de Kaiba recorrieran su rostro con suaves besos hasta llegar a su boca. Entonces volvió a sentirlo... la misma sensación que antes, la misma emoción contenida, el mismo latir violento y la misma necesidad tacita de recorrer y sentir aquella piel tan distinta a la suya, tan embriagadoramente deliciosa que una vez probada no podía dejarse.

Las manos de Joey se aferraron a su nuca, con sensualidad, con pasión, empujando el rostro del empresario sobre el suyo, sintiendo la suave sensación de los cabellos castaños jugueteando sobre su frente, el sabor de su boca fundiéndose con la suya propia...

Entonces cuando más anhelaba que ese beso se profundizara, Kaiba se aparto ligeramente de él, recuperando a bocanadas la respiración, aun asi, abrió los ojos apoyándose contra la frente del rubio le preguntó con voz temblosa y titubeante...

—_¿Quieres que me vaya?_

—_¿No quiero que te vayas?_

—_¿Es una pregunta?_

—_No, una afirmación... —_Aseveró el rubio rodeando otra vez el cuello cremoso de su "querido enemigo" en busca de otro fuerte beso, demandando de los labios del otro la continuación a la pasión detenida un momento antes... Que pregunta más tonta... claro que no quería que se fuera... De hecho... quería mas de él

Sintió las fuertes manos de Kaiba apretándole la cintura para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo alto, provocando un fuerte choque de caderas de manera sexy y arrebatadora, mientras un nuevo beso comenzaba caliente... y desesperado...

¿Estaba seguro de queres continuar?...

Su mente viajó al momento que vio "aquella" escena en su casa, lo mismo que ahora estaba por experimentar en carne propia si seguían con esto.

Lo había visto una noche. Estaba acostumbrado a volver tarde cuando vivía aun con su padre. Sabia de antemano que si él no estaba cuando su padre volvía era mejor, él llevaba una vida licenciosa. No era raro verlo bebido como "cuba"(4) a cualquier hora y despues de sus clásicas monerías llegaban a la etapa de la nostalgia, pero aun asi, tenia días de extrema violencia que él no quería volver a vivir... Ese día llego un poco temprano. Oyó gemidos, sabia que era de traer todo tipo de mujeres de vida fácil, pero esa vez era distinto. Vio la puerta abierta de par en par. Sencillamente no tenia ganas de ver la escenita que montaría su padre con esa mujercita, pero al acercarse a cerrarla sus ojos quedaron literalmente frenados en eso.

No era una mujer, si no un joven... que no tendría muchos mas años que él, no parecía muy grande, pero gemía y suspiraba... estaba desnudo y su padre lo tomaba con golpes secos y fuertes por detrás, sacudiendo sus nalgas blanquecinas, mientras el otro se masturbaba con la mano para llegar al clímax. Los dos sudados, los dos jadeando, no pudo olvidar jamás la mirada lasciva que el joven le echo al verle. Sin embargo él no se movió de allí, estaba como pegado al suelo contemplándolo todo, y se quedo hasta que la "pareja" colapsó en la cama con un grito de relax...

Si continuaba con esto ahora... ¿Estaría haciendo lo mismo él con Kaiba?

Cuando aun estaba meditando que hacer sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le sacudió el cuerpo. La lengua de Kaiba hurgaba los rincones con voracidad, buscando con ansiedad la suya para degustarla...

Puso en blanco su mente, solo quería gozar la sensación de estar con él...

Dejo que sus manos vagaran por la espalda del mas alto, sintió entonces un suave gemido... afino mas el oído y estos se multiplicaban. A medida que el beso se alargaba, los gemidos se volvían más sexys y ahogados, jamás creyó que la voz de Kaiba, ahogada por el deseo, sonara de la manera más sexy que había escuchado en su vida...

Treparon por el sillón sin separase. Un beso, otro beso, uno más... una seguidilla de besos que solo conseguían caldear el ambiente de manera peligrosa. Las manos escurridizas del ojiazul levantaron su ropa llegando a su pecho, donde las dejo vagar hasta toparse con las protuberancias de sus pezones. Dio un suave apretón volviéndolos mas duros y excitados, a la vez que mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello de manera tentadora.

Joey no pudo reprimir sus gemidos y sus muecas de placer, se encontró no oponiendo resistencia alguna cuando el otro paso por su cabeza la remera que llevaba puesta, para despues torturar la piel blanquecina de su pecho de manera lasciva, con besos fuertes y mordiscones suaves, grabando los toques al momento como si se tratara de un mapa que despues podría seguir, una camino abierto al cuerpo del otro...

El rubio gimió con fuerza. Podía sentir como el deseo se había apoderado de cada rincón de su cuerpo y se encontró serpenteando hacia ese toque ardiente, su propio cuerpo tomo posesión de el ganándole a la razón.

Seto arrastró el pantalon de Pijama que hasta entonces llevaba Joey, descubriendo una potente erección encerrada en su ropa interior... Conciente de ello, no pudo reprimir la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le provoco esto...

—_¡Dios!... ¡Que vergüenza!... —_Suspiró el rubio tapándose al instante la cara con ambas manos... Sus mejillas ardieron tanto que supo de seguro que estaría muy sonrojado... Kaiba en cambio, dueño de una seguridad envidiable, se sentó sobre sus piernas y apoyándose en los codos le hablo casi al oído...

—_No te escondas..._ —Le pidió en un gemido _—Además... Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú... _—Le dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándola hacia sus propios pantalones donde su sexo punzaba también apretado por las hebras del tejido...

Seto se enderezó un poco y con un gesto sensual se quito la polera que llevaba puesta, sumamente despacio, descubriendo un pecho firme, bien formado y hasta ligeramente bronceado. Joey contuvo el aire embelesado con la escena... ¡Dios!.... ¡Ese hombre era majestuoso!.

Seto Kaiba era un hombre sumamente sensual y atractivo.

Aprovecho la inmovilidad del ojiazul para enderezarse un poco, sosteniéndose de la espalda de Kaiba solo para acariciar el pecho del empresario, dándole suaves y cálidos besos mientras acariciaba los pezones con la misma glotonería que él había acariciado los suyos...

Con cuidado se detuvo al llegar al ombligo, para mirar hacia arriba y encontrar los ojos azules fijos en él, completamente turbados por el deseo. La piel de Kaiba se estremeció cuando las manos de Joey se calzaron en sus caderas para jalar el pantalon hacia abajo, rozando toda la redondez de sus nalgas con las manos. El otro gimió de manera ahogada. Entonces se detuvo...

—_¿Y ahora que?..._ —Preguntó Kaiba viendo la inmovilidad en el otro

—_No estoy seguro que esto este bien..._ —Habló Joey de manera nerviosa

—_¿Crees que no lo esta?_

—_No... Bah, no sé... No sé que pensar _—Titubeó _— Es decir, tu me gustas y todo pero... esto es muy serio solo para guiarme por lo que mi cuerpo quiere_

—_Sí no quieres hacerlo esta bien por mí... Pero recién no parecía lo mismo, hasta diría que lo estabas disfrutando, que lo deseabas_

—_Lo sé... y eso es lo peor de todo..._

—_¿........?_

—_Porque si te deseo_

—_¿Sabes que, cachorro? Entonces no hables más... solo déjate guiar... _—Le susurro Kaiba hasta "volcar" al rubio por encima de él —_Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir_

Joey no dijo más, era evidente que lo estaba disfrutando, solo se dejo gemir... Suspirar por las manos ardientes que ahora tocaban su piel. En un movimiento rápido volvió a quedar abajo y ahora ya no tenia nada que lo cubriera, su ropa interior estaba ahora casi por sus rodillas mientras las manos ansiosas de Kaiba masajeaban ahora su erección húmeda.

El se había masturbado otras veces pero que fuera Kaiba quien lo hacia lo volvió más vulnerable. Sintió unos labios recorrer su piel, apenas tocándolo, solo incremento sus deseos, su necesidad de él... lo estaba volviendo loco... La cabellera castaña cayó húmeda sobre sus piernas, Los labios le temblaron y la boca se seco ahogando el gemido, pero cuando sus manos fueron remplazados por su boca, un ronco gemido desesperado corrió cor su garganta

—_S-Seto... ahhhh... No ahhh... Voy a acabar —_ Clamó moviendo la pelvis de manera involuntaria y empujándose en la boca del otro con necesidad. Pero Kaiba lo contuvo un poco, haciéndolo mas lento y deliciosamente torturante, para luego acelerar de repente su movimiento hasta que todo el cuerpo del otro se vació en espasmos por largo tiempo...

Joey sentía que su cuerpo estaba mojado, de la cabeza a los pies, bañado en sudor y placer... ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle sentir de esa forma? ¿Cómo él podía acelerar todos sus sentamientos hasta hacerlos colapsar en el deseo?

Entreabrió los ojos en su busca, y lo que encontró fue la imagen de la sensualidad. Kaiba estaba mirándolo mientras limpiaba con su dedo parte del liquido blanco en su rostro, solo para luego sumergir aquel dedo y probar su sabor, esto lo shockeó, pero aun más le impacto la sonrisa sensual que surcó su rostro a continuación...

Recuperándose un poco, se colgó del cuello del otro para besarlo mas y mejor... El sabor había cambiado pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo.

Ahora era su turno, reponiéndose a la laxitud que le había causado su propio orgasmo, empezó a recorrer la piel bronceada con suaves toques de sus labios, hurgando con sus manos la potente erección de otro que sabia debía ser dolorosa. Ver suspirar a Seto era algo nuevo, jamás lo había visto tan frágil y disfrutaba esa sensación de tenerlo suspirando por él... podía ser cualquiera él podía tener a quién quisiera y sin embargo lo había elegido

Quizás aún guardaba cierto pudor al respecto, pero a la vez se sentía tan emborrachado de pasión que no dudo que hacer, repitió de manera inexperta lo mismo que el otro había hecho con él. Con la mayor suavidad del mundo recorrió su percho con la yema de sus dedos, trazando cada curva y contra curva de manera deliciosa. Hurgo su estomago con los labios hasta detenerse en su sexo. Seto pareció perderse en ese movimiento, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte suspiro mientras toda la piel se le contrajo en un escalofrío que hasta el rubio sintió. De inmediato, enterró sus largos dedos en la cabellera rubia, revolviéndola para hacerle sentir que aquello no le disgustaba, que estaba perdido en el deseo y el placer que él le estaba dando...

Joey no sabia que pensar, solo se guió por sus sentimientos y por la necesidad de hacerle sentir tan bien como él lo había hecho unos minutos antes, pero al parecer el empresario tenia otra idea en mente...

—_Esta bien cachorro... espera... Si continuas no podré aguantar... —_Rugió de placer... —_¡Ven Joey! —_Llamó extendiéndole la mano para traerlo consigo. Los ojos el rubio se clavaron en la figura de su "amante"... Su nombre en sus labios, era la primera vez que le hablaba asi, sin diminutivos caninos, sin insultos, de manera cariñosa y hasta cálida... ¿El gran Seto Kaiba sabría él lo sexy que se veía ahora? Despeinado, desnudo, sudado, sonrojado y a la vez sensual...

—_Seto... yo no... nunca... no con un hombre _

—_Lo sé... yo tampoco_

—_¿Entonces? _

El otro sonrió haciendo un gesto suave que fácilmente entendió... Joey se dejo guiar... no es que le gustara especialmente el papel que iba a tocarle, pero despues de todo hablábamos de un tipo dominante como Kaiba, era lógico que él no fuera el "dominado" ¿O no?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar la respuesta cuando sintió el cuerpo de otro cruzarse por encima hasta alcanzar su billetera en el pantalon. Allí trajo consigo una cajita. Aun boca abajo el rubio veía todos sus movimientos sin entender demasiado...

Sintió unos suaves besos en la espalda y como la mano derecha recorría ahora con suavidad su columna, hasta que embarazosamente tiro de sus piernas para levantar su pelvis hacia arriba, la pose era molesta y por demás bochornosa, se alegro de tenes la cara enterrada en el almohadón, era un alivio que el no pudiera ver el color tan rojo de sus mejillas, pensaría que era un idiota infantil y Joey no quería eso.

Sintió algo ingresar en él, mojándolo con algo viscoso y frío, imagino que podía ser un dedo. Cerro los ojos de impresión y se aferró a los almohadones, pero cuando más concentrado estaba en aquello un suave susurro en sus oídos le devolvió a la realidad

—_No te tenses... no quiero dañarte... _—Explico susurrando... —_Quiero sentirte, quiero que te estremezcas conmigo, que gimas mi nombre como hace un momento... _

—_Seto... yo... t...._ —No se animo a seguir, esa palabra le parecía demasiado fuerte, demasiado importante para decirla asi no mas... Además las sensaciones que ahora sentía le impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que el castaño estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo...

Estaba tan concentrado en aquellas palabras que no se dio cuenta que los dedos del otro ya no estaban en él y que de un empujón suave el otro lo estaba haciendo suyo. Cuando sus terminales nerviosas por fin reaccionaron que significaba aquello, grito de dolor, sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo el dos, un dolor extraño y por momentos inaguantable. Seto no se movió mas pero el rubio sintió que las manos tiraban de el hasta enderezarlo un poco. Kaiba lo beso, lo acaricio hasta que empezó a moverse con lentitud, temblando por sentirse tan apretado y cálido dentro de él. Cuando el otro ya no se quejo, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, descubriendo que el rubio solo gemía y gemía en busca de más... A Kaiba nunca le había pasado aquello, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable con nadie y aún no sabia que pensar al respecto... deseo, temor, pasión... eran demasiadas cosas para entender de pronto y ponerle nombre al sentimiento que tenía ahora por Joey.

—_Jo...ey... ahhh... —_Con ese ultimo gemido sintió que su cuerpo colapsaba dentro del rubio, agitándose violentamente hasta casi hacerlo perder el sentido... Cayo sobre él, sin moverse, aplastándose los dos contra el sillón que ahora además estaba mojado y pegajoso, no habían tomado la precaución de cubrirlo o protegerlo, o simplemente buscar la cama. Se movió lentamente liberando al otro de la incomoda pose.

Cuando Kaiba abrió los ojos segundos despues, un muy acurrucado cachorrito dorado se apretaba contra él, con la respiración agitada y los surcos de lagrimas secándose contra la piel dorada... buscando calor y contención, acomodo su brazo para rodear con el la espalda de Joey. El rubio tenia los ojos cerrados y poco a poco su respiración estaba tomando ritmo, No podía dejar de mirarlo y aun peor no conseguía dejar de sentir eso que estaba sintiendo ahora...

Fue entonces que tomo real conciencia que acababa de hacer el amor con él... Su enemigo...

¿¿¿Podría seguir llamándolo asi despues de todos esto???

Continuara...

**Carajo:** Lo que significa en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la connotación que quiero darle, Irse al carajo es literalmente cuando alguien te manda muy lejos, es como decir Ándate a la M..... un poco menos agresivo

**Gataflora: **Hahahaha, si esta vez va de frases. Hacerse la gataflora quiere decir que nada te viene bien, que todo te molesta y que no le ves sentido a las cosas. También podría decirse que hacerse la histérica. Espero que me entiendan

**Termómetro:** Imagino que se entiende bien, pero como realmente no sé si es que se llama solo asi en Argentina, va de explicación, el termómetro es lo que sirve para medir la temperatura del cuerpo... Hay dos tipos que son los mas conocidos, el que se toma midiendo el calor por la oreja y el clásico termómetro con el mercurio liquido que se usa bajo de los brazos, en la boca o en otros lugares menos comunes (usen la imaginación, no pienso decirles ¬¬)

**Beber como Cuba**: Es otra expresión, quiere decir emborracharse a lo loco, tomarse todo bah

**Notas de la autora:  
**Hola!!! Vieron? Llego el Lemon ## Antes que nada quería hacerles unas aclaraciones. Quizás se esperaban un lemon con mas palabras de amor o cariño... Bueno no... sinceramente no creo que la primera vez de estos dos sea asi, primero porque ninguno de los dos tiene claro lo que siente por el otro del todo. Además tengan en cuenta que son hombres, algo que es importante a la hora de escribir, deje el amor y las palabras dulces para mas adelante, cuando estén mas seguros de lo que sienten por el otro, si? No me maten pero la historia va asi, entiéndanme, ya hablaran mas en el capitulo que viene acerca de sus sentimientos y el que van a hacer ahora, pero ya estaba demasiado largo para seguirlo, es mas, pensaba cortarlo antes pero me iban a matar si les dejaba el lemon a la mitad ...

Bueno primero créanme que me sorprendió lo que paso con muchos fics en Ffnet, realmente no se porque se borraron algunos y otros no, no tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero aun asi quiero mandarle mi apoyo a las personas que fueron perjudicadas en esto porque es muy, muy feo que algo asi te pase, lo se, a mi me paso algo parecido y una persona que sabia mis claves conciente que no tengo Internet en mi casa me borro todos, todos los archivos de mi pagina, de la sección principal que es la que da lugar a las otras, me quería morir pero subí todo de nuevo, por eso se que es feo que te borren las cosas asi sin aviso y porque si...

Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Kitten porque siempre esta para mi y porque la extraño mucho que ya no la veo tanto como antes y a Chibineko por dejarme entrar en el foro con ese personaje tan lindo A que no saben quien soy en el foro????? Hehehehehe Seth

Lucecita, Noin, gracias como siempre por ser mis amigas y Karoru Metallium que me hizo un bellísisimo fanart de Joey Ah por cierto si quieren ver nuestro dibujitos pasen por acá y el de Karoru es este no se los pierdan, es una pagina como Ffnet pero para FanArts e imágenes, También anda por allí Radfael, pero como no recuerdo si tiene ese nick solamente por eso no les paso esa dire también, las otras me las se de memoria ...

Bueno gracias, gracias por los lindos comentarios y el apoyo y espero les haya gustado, besitos a todas de corazón

**Itzukiai (Faby)  
Noviembre 2004**

Espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?

Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran 

**Reviews:  
**

**  
Azrel (Chitor) Sparda: **Holaaaa!!! No te preocupes, sabes las veces que se me cerraban las ventanas de los reviews antes de mandarlos ¬¬ a cualquiera le pasa hehehehe, Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, Sipis se centra bien en Seto y en Joey porque es mi pareja preferida, además creo que esta historia no tiene a mas de los personajes, sabes que pienso que cuando hay muchas parejas se arma lío, sobre todo para escribir, prefiero las historias centradas en una idea principal, pero bueno, esa es mi forma de pensar créeme que tanto en mis fics de Gravi, de Slam y hasta de Gundam tome las parejas periféricas( léase Quatre-Trowa porque la historia es Duo Heero, Mitsui y Kogure en un HanaRu o Tatsuha y Ryuichi en un Yuki x Shuichi) pero no pude profundizar en esos personajes porque me iba mucho de la idea principal, de todas formas en esta no hay otros personajes porque la historia se desarrolla en otro lado Besitos, gracias por el apoyo-

**Elian (meiring):** Ahora si... te entiendo espero que no te hayas enojado, sabes las veces que me hago líos con el Nick??? Por eso mas que nada te lo decía, Y Mokuba tenia que interrumpir en el anterior capitulo pero ya vez todo salio mejor de lo que esperaban Y si... hehehehehe algo de rasgos caninos tiene, por algo Kaiba le dice cachorro no? Besitos

**Chibi Bakura:** Que bueno que me entendes... Si yo creo francamente que a muchos hombres les cuesta admitir lo que les pasa, pero por suerte no son todos asi, Si tengo correo en hotmail, es este no lo puse en el fic porque como tiene poco lugar prefiero que me escriban a los otros pero no hay ningún problema, mándamelo a ese. Etoooo, si hombre quiero agregar las galerías, lamentablemente siempre dejo esa sección para lo ultimo y aunque no lo creas no he podido arreglarla aun pero en mi mente esta poner una galería de Yu Gi Oh! Besitos muchos, espero el fic

**Amyezaring:** No me molestas para nada Si lo de las fotos fue MaryLuz quien me hizo darme cuenta de ese error, ya no podía arreglar el anterior porque ya lo habia subido por eso puse aquella explicación, que creo quedo convincente despues de todo.

Mmm no, Kaiba no es Francés, el perfume si, lo que pasa es que los perfumes franceses son los mas fuertes que hay por lo concentrado de las esencias por eso siempre hago hincapié en ello, es mas fuerte que un perfume común (también mas caro) Jou salio corriendo porque no puede manejar la cercanía con Kaiba, no sabe lo que siente pero no le disgusta, creo que eso quedo mas claro en este capitulo, espero que te guste Besitos y gracias por tu Review

**Noriko Sakuma Pointe Du Lac:** Hola corazon!!! Mmmmm Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, a mi me encanto la tuya ,me la devore dleyendola en menos tiempo de lo que imaginas Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el lemon, me quedo un poquito fuertecito pero bueh... (demasiados mangas yaoi ¬¬ en fin) Me alegra tenerte de amiga, gracias por todo un besote enormeeeeeeee Chuikkkkkkkk!!!!!!

**Guerrera Lunar: ** He vuelto! Vieron? Quizás me tarde un poco pero no me van a negar que esta mas largo que los anteriores, es que si cortaba el lemon por la mirad iba a correr sangre y esta pobre escritora no iba a poder seguir -- ... Moki,,, bueh, ya ves que a Seto no le gusta estar peleado mucho con su hermanito, además el sospecha que algo mas pasa entre ellos dos Y Aoi se quedo sin el cachorrito, el tiene dueño y su dueño no es de los que les gusta compartir con los demás no te parece? Sobre si lo van a usar los enemigos de Kaiba todo esto??? Ni te imaginas la que se viene mas adelante seto va a quedar en medio de un huracán de prensa He ... Gracias por el apoyo de siempre

**Faby Potter:** Mil, mil gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capitulo lo de los lentes se me ocurrió porque me parece que Seto con lentes quedaría muy interesante, además convengamos que vive pegado a la computadora no seria raro que se los recetaran para descansar Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste también, Besitos muchos

**Akire Rosales: ** Uhhh!!!! Espero que no me mates y que este capitulo les guste también ... La verdad no me di cuenta que el capitulo anterior tenia errores pero ya ves, lo arregle lo mejor que pude por eso te dije que bajaras el de la pagina cualquier cosita escribime a cualquiera de mis mails... Si te gusto el beso anterior espero que te guste el lemon ne? Becho y abrazo

**Noin Weib Kreuz: **Amiguita de mi corazonnnnnn!!!! Como estas? Hehehehehe cuando no viste que yo dejara una historia en lo mejor??? Ha, esa es mi especialidad... Asi que me las tendré que ver con tus matones no mas -- he, pero no podes quejarte porque sos una de las pocas que disfruto este capitulo cuando apenas lo tenia en borrador, eso dice lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que aprecio tu critica de verdad...

Sabes que estaba pensando????? Si me vas a matar con este, que me vas a hacer cuando termine el capitulo de entre dos destinos que queda aun peor que este, ni te lo imaginas aunque ya mas o menos te conté... Para lo que me pedís falta un poco pero ya va llegar... TE QUIERO UN MONTON... y perdona el otro día pero el condenado Msm me corto ¬¬. becho

**Ookamipr:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y aun mas espero que te guste este con todo y su lemon. Joey esta principalmente asustado por eso reacciona asi, pero ya vas a ver cuando hablen en el que viene, el no puede negarlo mas, le gusta muchísimo Kaiba y se esta enamorando de el Nos vemos la próxima, gracias por el review

**Aguila Fanel: ** Hehehehehehe, esperate que leas este a ver si te gusta tanto como el anterior, es que Joey es un chico muy escurridizo pero en el fondo desfallece por el ojiazul en la serie no pasa nada pero se nota como dice mi amiga Arisu, cierta tensión sexual hehehehehe ( o es mi alma yaoi la que la ve O) Beso y hasta la proxima

**Serena140186: **Holap... Si te acercaste, es mas ya lo adivinaste, ese va a ser el tercero en cuestión y es justamente el que le va a traer muchos problemas y celos a Kaiba, además de algo que va a pasar muy pronto... hasta ahora es todo muy sencillo porque el conflicto pasa por lo que sienten los dos pero se va a complicar... mucho, mucho, mucho, créeme. Todavía no tuve oportunidad de bajarme tu fic, tengo un lio que no te cuento pero en cuanto me desocupe un poquito de la pagina lo leo, te lo prometo y te dejo ,i opinión, prometido – Gracias por el Review

**Pilikita y Kokorito:** El desmayo del rubio fue por debilidad mas que nada, a eso súmale el susto que se dio por el beso repentino del otro... No es que no le gustara, pero es medio loco todo lo que le paso, en el medio de toda la gente, no es nada fácil de llevar. Joey explica por si mismo porque se fue, creo que eso queda claro en el capitulo espero te guste Gracias pro el review

**Tenshi Lain: ** El capitulo anterior se te hizo corto? Bueno esta está bastante mas largo para que lo disfrutes Y porque no puede ser el personaje que decís? Si te pones a pensar no es tan malo y a pesar de todo le queda bastante bien a Joey, además también le gusta torturarlo, ne? Pobre cachorrito que le gustan las personas que lo molestan Nadaaaaa, espera que te va a gustar la idea que tengo, créeme que la historia tiene su giro, pero aun falta mucho, es para mas adelante, por ahora solo queda el acercamiento entre estos dos y algunas cosas mas... espero que te guste el capitulo, despues me decís

**Ms fronkonsteen: ** Y si, es que tenia que ser un beso por impulso, guiado por los celos por eso fue asi de rápido y asi de impertinente y bueh, que haya sido en frente de todos a la larga va atraer problemas...

**Selene Sumeragi: **Nahhhh gracias, son problemas que se, eventualmente, solucionaron... es muy complicado estar en el medio de una discusión de dos amigas que uno quiere mucho, además me da muchísimo placer el dibujar y no pude dedicarle el tiempo que quería por eso me sentí algo frustrada. Hoy ya estoy mejor, ayer me dibuje a setito y ahora me voy a arreglar a Bakura toy contenta... Mmm si es un capitulo contradictorio, hay que ver ahora lo que opinan los dos de lo que paso ne? Por ahora el mas afectado parece ser al que la reputación no debería importarle a ver que pasa luego, Creo que Kaiba ni pensó en su reputación, su mente se nublo por verlo en compañía de ella , muchas gracias por el review

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO


	7. 7 Confesiones, cuando la mentira sale ...

**"Mi querido enemigo"  
**Basado en Yu Gi Oh!  
Seto x Joey  
By Itzukiai

* * *

Notas: He vuelto de vacaciones con renovadas energías, no había podido seguir esta historia pero ya me estoy poniendo al día. He leído un fic que tiene algunas cosas en común con la idea que tenia para esta historia. Al principio me puse mal porque no me gusta tomar secuencias similares o ideas de otros, pero el hecho es que mucho antes de leerlo yo había decidido quien iba a ser el tercero en esta historia si que decidí respetar mi idea original. De todas formas no pasa en este capitulo pero tenia que decirlo. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Gracias por el apoyo, por la paciencia y espero les guste el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Confesiones... Cuando la mentira sale a la luz... 

Llevaba un buen rato mirándolo. Aun con la suave luz que provenía de las velas desparramadas por allí, era fácil distinguir la delgada figura del rubio. Estaba boca abajo, con los brazos por debajo del almohadón del sillón, su espalda se marcaba firme, mostrando un cuerpo bastante envidiable. Una curva recorría el largo de su columna muriendo en un par de nalgas suaves y redondeadas…

Luego de haber hecho el amor, ninguno había hablado, solo se habían quedado mirándose, acurrucados el uno contra el otro como si los dos hablaran distintos idiomas y ninguno fuera capaz de entender al otro.

Solo dos miradas profundas contemplándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento habían caído en el sueño…

La incomodidad del pequeño espacio despertó al Ojiazul, pero agradeció esto ya que pudo contemplar a su gusto la persona con la que acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida… Bueno no es que él fuera demasiado experimentado pero se había dado el gusto de tener uno o dos amantes ocasionales de vez en cuando pero compartir el sexo con él había sido, distinto… o el se sentía distinto.

A veces le costaba creer que el perro idiota al que más había odiado durante sus años de escuela, se convirtiera ahora en alguien especial para él, alguien que sé complementaria con él hasta llegar a una inolvidable sensación de placer…

Levantó la mano dejándola caer con suavidad sobre él, recorriendo el contorno de la espalda hasta enterrarse en la espesa y revuelta cabellera rubia. El otro ronroneo al toque, hasta creía que estaba mas puesto su sobrenombre si más que un cachorrito, ronroneaba como un gatito. Otro movimiento suave dejó escapar un tenue gemido del cual pudo diferenciar un sonido…

"Seto"

El castaño abrió sus ojos ante el llamado suave y no pudo evitar sonreír. … Que lindo se oía su nombre en sus labios y no un despectivo Kaiba o un seco "Ricachón engreído" Si que estaba cambiado¿Cuanto tiempo haría que no podía verlo como el "estúpido Wheeler"?

No se había puesto a analizar las cosas, tenia mucho que razonar… ¿Qué iba a pasar después de aquello? Él era una figura publica, desde ya, tendría que pensar muy bien las cosas, salir con otro hombre no era lo que él tenia planeado para su futuro, pero tampoco podía negar la atracción que sentía por el rubio… Desde que Joey entró a la universidad y tuvieron la posibilidad de encontrarse para él fue como si el sol hubiera entrado en su vida…

Sonrió suavemente, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos las mejillas tibias del rubio, sorprendiéndose por esa piel tersa y delicada… no pudo evitar murmurar lo que en ese momento le vino a la mente

—Me pregunto cachorro si sabrás lo suave que eres… —Pero el delicado toque pareció dar cosquillas al otro y se movió ligeramente intentando despertar

—¿Mh?… Pensé que dormías —Susurró Joey restregándose los ojos con las manos de manera perezosa

—No…—Contestó el empresario apoyándose en un codo para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos —Te estaba observando

La incomodidad reino por un segundo, no era nada fácil salir de esa situación. Joey se movió ligeramente, no sabia como seguir hablando pero al hacer un movimiento con sus piernas, un tanto brusco, remeció cada fibra de su cuerpo sacándole una mueca de dolor. Una punzada le atravesó la espalda en un tris.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó el empresario preocupado

—Sí…

—¿Te duele algo?

—Nada grabe…jeje… bueno teniendo en cuenta lo que paso entre nosotros hace un rato, creo que es lógico ¿No? —Dijo el rubio sin siquiera medir sus palabras y se incorporó sobre el sillón para cambiar de posición tratando que no le doliera tanto.

—¿Estas arrepentido?

—Yo no dije eso…

—Bueno, no es lo que parece si te estas quejando —Refunfuñó el castaño al sentirse algo molesto.

—Seto… Digo, Kaiba…

—Seto esta bien —Le corrigió, después de todo acababan de intimar seria tonto pegarse a formalismos…

—Seto… no sé que decirte… No se como mirarte, no entiendo y no quiero entender tampoco, realmente no se como actuar contigo —Explicó el rubio con un leve temblor en la voz. Le miro a los ojos, sonrojándose como nunca lo había hecho antes, solo para continuar hablando lo que su mente dejaba salir y que su corazón no se animaba a explicar —Acabo de pasar una de las experiencias más importantes que he tenido en mi vida y ahora no pudo evitar pensar si es que para ti, esto ha sido solo algo pasajero y que yo no te importo mas que el mayordomo que te prepara el desayuno —Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sus propias palabras le habían impactado ¿Cómo habría podido decirle aquello? … Se sentía agobiado, demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos a flor de piel que le ponían en una posición que sabia fácil de herir…

El morocho no había articulado mas de media palabra. Tenia sus profundos ojos azules en él, preguntándose porque estaba pensando eso de él…. Además… él apreciaba mucho a su mayordomo, después de todo él era prácticamente al que había visto todas las mañanas desde que había llegado a la mansión…. Se acerco nuevamente, pero de manera segura, alcanzo las lagrimas que caían en las mejillas del rubio y las limpio levemente con la mano… El ojiazul no era una persona fácil de hablar, mucho menos de exponer sus sentimientos ante una persona que aun podría considerarse un extraño, pero el calor que sintió en su alma le alcanzo para poder hablar y así explicarle un poco la posición en la que estaba

—Nunca he sido muy bueno para hablar y no creo serlo ahora solo por esto que paso… Pero una cosa es cierta y es que te equivocas en lo que piensas de mí

—¿De verdad?

—Si… para mí también fue importante… pero no esperes que te diga otra cosa porque esto es lo único que me sale —Explicó con sinceridad atrayendo a Joey contra sí y ahogando su boca en el cuello suave del rubio el cual se estremeció de inmediato… pero aún más, cuando las otras palabras de Kaiba corrieron en un susurro por sus oídos —Pero estoy dispuesto a que me enseñes a amarte…

El resultado no se hizo esperar, la frase puso a Joey en un estado de tranquilidad y relajación. Sus mejillas ardían producto de la confesión. Sus manos se encontraron atrapadas por las manos del más grande. Un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de su corazón, una sensación extraña. Algo que no había sentido nunca antes y que definitivamente le gustaba. Se sintió algo "vulnerable". No solo estaba expuesto en su desnudez total, sino en su corazón. Estaba desnudo de todas las formas posibles ante la mirada fuerte e inquisidora de Kaiba.

Siempre supo que había algo mas en esas peleas con su "enemigo", esa tensión que corría por sus venas cuando él le insultaba o menospreciaba.

El rubio siempre había tenido espíritu de batalla, pero cuando más afloraba era cuando cierto ricachón de ojos azules le molestaba. Aún cuando en ese momento no podría haberle puesto nombre a ese sentimiento, la verdad es que ya existía, aunque le costara admitirlo o entenderlo.  
Desde que se habían reencontrado, aquel sentimiento había brotado nuevamente, crecido aun más que antes y se había hecho más poderoso solo alimentándose de aire, mientras que con cada encuentro, aumentaba su atracción, su deseo y claro, sus miedos e inseguridades….

El Seto Kaiba de antes se hubiera burlado largamente de su debilidad, de su fragilidad y de sus indecisiones, el de ahora, solo le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad…

—Podría enseñarte… —Susurró con voz casi inaudible —Si tu quieres… —Dejó caer poniendo los ojos de tal manera que Kaiba casi pensó que estaba delante de un cachorrito abandonado pidiéndole cariño…

El ojiazul respondió apagando su boca con un beso, sintiendo los labios del otro temblar ante sus exigencias, mientras aquel beso pasivo mutaba volviéndose ardiente y necesitado…

El rubio parpadeó un poco al principio, pero sintió que se deshacía en la boca de Kaiba solo con su sabor…. ¿Para que escapar si la verdad estaba a la vista? Simplemente juntos ardían y se derretían el uno con el otro.

Sintió las manos de Seto apretar su piel de manera posesiva, le impactó, le tratara como su fuera suyo, un objeto el cual apretar cuidar y mimar… con esa forma única que él tenia cuando quería algo… El rubio era suyo, solo él podía tocarlo, solo él podía admirarlo, solo él podía tenerlo…. Joey no pensó mucho ese momento pero la sensación de posesión le hizo estremecer… se sintió halagado por un momento y no quiso pensar nada más…. Se entregó a las caricias ardientes y a los besos húmedos que mojaban su piel….

Una mano tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, una boca hábil y suave recorrió su cuello a besos, rozando cuando tenia que rozar, besando cuando quería hacerse sentir y mordiendo suavemente cuando la sensación de hacerlo gemir se volvía mas imperiosa… Y él, se dejo, entregándose por completo a la exigencia del mas alto. Sus ojos mieles se cerraron dando paso al sentido del tacto. Su piel se había vuelto un campo de entrenamiento donde un desconocido Seto Kaiba se divertía experimentando con cada parte de su cuerpo sensibilizado por el deseo…

—¡Seto! …. —Llamó cuando tuvo una pizca de conciencia, pero el otro parecía no oírle porque cuando por fin dejo en paz su cuello empezó a bajar por sus hombros en un camino invisible dominado por el deseo. Joey sintió de nuevo el ardor de su cuerpo, pero este se frenó cuando una fuerte punzada le llevó a quejarse involuntariamente —Seto… yo no creo que… —Empezó diciendo turbado, pero el otro le detuvo posando sus labios con los suyos para evitar que hablara…

—No te preocupes… No pensaba hacerlo —Le susurró en los labios —Imagino que estas adolorido

—………….

Joey no contestó, se sentía algo avergonzado. El temblequeo y la vergüenza se apoderaron del rubio, aunque debía admitir que esta faceta ardiente del ojiazul le tenia fascinado. Kaiba sonrió internamente. Cada movimiento del rubio le daba pie a seguir y conocer aquel, que ahora se volvería su amante….

—Ven… —Le dijo Seto llamándolo a incorporarse y sentare junto a el.

El rubio se dejó hacer hasta que él lo sentó y acomodó entre sus piernas, sentándolo a hocardas suyo dejándo que sus sexos se rozaran suavemente. Joey gimió y apretó sus labios odiando su propia debilidad ¿Cómo podía con un suave beso o una caricia excitarlo de esa manera loca?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando las manos decididas de su "amante" estaban ahora sobre su virilidad, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Dejo caer la cabellera dorada sobre el fuerte hombro de su… ¿Amante? No, esa palabra no le gustaba, sonaba a algo de una sola noche, entonces… ¿Cómo llamarlo¿Querido enemigo? …. mmm después tendría que pensar más al respecto…

Sintió la necesidad de imitarle, de hacer que ese mismo escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Seto como lo hacia en el suyo. En un impulso provocado por su propio estado de sopor, posó las manos en el sexo húmedo de Kaiba, asombrándolo y provocándole un jadeo reprimido de deseo que retumbó entre las paredes. El rubio se sintió shockeado. La voz sensual del ojiazul alteró todo su mundo ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy solo con un jadeo? La cabellera castaña se apretó contra su hombro mientras el respirar acelerado de sus labios golpeaba contra su piel estremecida provocándole placer. Por un momento dudo de sus actos, buscando una mirada de reproche, un gesto de desaprobación pero solo encontró las largas pestañas castañas apretadas y ocultando los zafiros azulados, amalgamándose con el resto de su rostro en la imagen misma del placer contenido…

El calor aumentó con fuerza y junto con el, los jadeos y gemidos de ambos… el rubio colapso primero y segundos después el morocho le siguió… Se quedaron unidos, boca con boca, jadeando, recuperando la respiración que dulcemente habían perdido segundos antes, en un abrazo tibio e intimo…

Seto fue el primero en recuperar el habla, examinando el lugar con una sonrisa

—Creo que deberíamos haber cubierto el sillón… —Explicó señalando la pegajosa humedad que ahora los manchaba, sonriendo como un niño después de haber hecho una travesura… —O tendríamos que haber ido a tu cama, cachorro

—¿Mmmmm? Lamento decepcionarte Kaiba, pero ESTAMOS en mi cama

—¿Eh? …

—Si das vuelta el colchón del sillón, es mi cama —Dijo un poco turbado

—No quise ofenderte… perdóname… —Seto realmente no había tenido ganas de molestarle, es más no tendría que haberle dicho nada…

—Esta bien, no importa…. —Respondió sinceramente —Además es algo que se limpia fácil…—Explicó tirándose hacia el sillón para descansar un poco… —Seto… hay algo que me preocupa

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó limpiándose un poco y buscando su ropa a tientas en la oscuridad

—¿Por qué yo? … —Indagó seriamente —Es decir… Hay montones de personas con muchas mas condiciones que estarían encantados con esta faceta tuya… pero… yo…

El ojiazul meditó por un rato antes de contestar. Sabia que la pregunta del rubio era mucho más profunda de lo que parecía… era una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta y que el tenia que analizar antes de decir lo que pensaba. Tomó su ropa y se colocó el pantalon antes de sentarse al lado suyo, antes de contestar

—¿Por qué me gustan los rubios boquiflojas, de ojos miel que más parecen un cachorro perdido que una persona… —Joey se quedo estático, la respuesta le impactó. No sabia que pensar…. ¿Era una respuesta o una burla?

—……………

—Porque me gustas… —Aclaró secamente sin más —¿Te alcanza?

—Me sobra —Le respondió abrazándolo para besarlo otra vez… —Esta bien… —Le confirmó — Intentémoslo…

La situación hasta podría parecer graciosa, parados, en el medio del pequeño apartamento, el rubio completamente desnudo besándolo despreocupadamente, en puntas de pie, mientras intentaba pensar lo que la palabra "estar juntos" significaba para los dos.

—Tengo que irme cachorro —Jadeó desembarazándose de sus brazos…

—¿Ya te vas?

—Mokuba esta completamente solo en casa y no le dije que no iba a volver…. No quiero que se preocupe —Explicó besándole suavemente la punta de la nariz

—¿Le dirás lo nuestro? —Le preguntó el rubio un poco turbado

—Todavía no… —Explicó pasando la polera por su cabeza —Creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco… le diré cuando llegue el momento

—Mmmmfffhhhhh —Joey solo bufó. Por alguna razón no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta

—¿Qué pasa¿Te molesta que no quiera decirle nada?

—No es eso Seto… solo creo que tu hermano es más perceptivo de lo que tu crees, se preocupa por tí, deberías decirle la verdad…

—¿Crees que no conozco a mi hermano?

—Si, lo conoces… pero no quiero que el Chibi se moleste conmigo

—No te preocupes mas… yo me ocupare de eso —Le dijo besándole la frente… —Me voy, descansa, nos vemos mañana

—Esta bien… —Le respondió acompañándolo hasta la puerta… Con un suave beso en los labios de despidió de el. El rubio sintió un ligero vacío en el corazón y cuando el castaño se encontraba a unos metros fuera en el pasillo le llamo —Seto…

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no… nada…

Se mordió los labios, por primera vez aquel calor en el corazón no le permitió decirle lo que le pasaba. Por primera vez sus palabras murieron antes de nacer… no era el momento… no era conveniente. Su declaración de amor merecía que esperara un poco más…

* * *

Esa mañana Joey corría por los pasillos de la universidad. Otra vez se había quedado dormido.

Tenía la cabellera mojada y algo enredada y podría jurar que su piel aun estaba húmeda, porque no había podido secarse correctamente. La camisa bailaba arrugada por fuera del pantalon mientras sus pies corrían a la misma velocidad que cuando era un adolescente de secundaria llegando tarde al colegio.

Su vida había cambiado bastante. Por lo menos en una gran parte. No podía negar que ahora estaba más feliz que nunca, aunque no todo era un lecho de rosas…

Hacia casi un mes que él y Kaiba habían iniciado algo entre los dos o más bien debería decir, que había fuego entre los dos, porque eso era lo que pasaba cada vez que se encontraban… El rubio hasta a veces se preguntaba como, bajo el aspecto seco y frío del empresario, se escondía un volcán de ardor y pasión que no se detenía una vez que empezaban.

Por otro lado tenia que admitir que él ya lo quería. Claro que no se atrevía a decírselo, a él ya le habían roto el corazón una vez y eso lo había decidido a no ser el primer en decir "te quiero" tan livianamente, de todas formas no se le hacia nada fácil, ya que más de una vez había tenido que morderse los labios para no pronunciar esas palabras. No estaba seguro que era lo que sentía Kaiba por él, prefería ignorarlo, no quería sacar ese tema porque eso quizás pondría fin a lo bello de su romance…

Por fin llego al campus. Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sonriéndose de a ratos cuando algún recuerdo travieso atravesaba por su mente. Los pasillos se le hacían largos e intentaba recuperar la respiración perdida en la carrera. Tenía clases y estaba llegando tarde.

Una cara sonriente salio a su encuentro y una divertida melena roja se le acerco…

—Espero que hayas estudiado porque hoy pienso copiarme de tu hoja —Le susurró la pelirroja riendo suavemente

—Aoi… ¿Cómo estas? —Exhaló mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo

—Bien… llevas días sin venir¿Cómo te fué en el examen de administración?

—Pase —Sonrió abiertamente

—Que bueno Joey, te felicito… se ve que el encerrarte a estudiar dio frutos —Le dijo ella con un gesto de aprobación

—S-si… —No podía negarlo, el solo pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta, claro que había estudiado administración… con su "profesor particular"... De pronto sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo la tenia ahora en las mejillas y que la palabra "Culpable", se veía en su frente como un tatuaje… Después de todo estudiando administración fue como el y Kaiba habían empezado a hacer el amor aquel día…

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó ella poniendo su mano por debajo de las hebras doradas que conformaban su flequillo…—Estas rojo

—Si, estoy bien… —Dijo apartándole suavemente la mano de sus cabellos, pero lo que el rubio no vió, fue que dos profundas gemas azules lo estaban mirando desde lejos, perplejas, mientras se debatían entre intervenir o dejar las cosas como estaban. —Allá viene Nathan —Habló Joey saludando a lo lejos, pero solo consiguió del otro un gesto remoto —¿Le pasará algo? Hace días que lo noto algo extraño.

—Si… me di cuenta… Andará a de amores… —Rió ella de manera cómplice —Uhhhh… hablando de malas caras, mira allá viene tu guardaespaldas

—¿………?

—Seto Kaiba

—El no es mi guardaespaldas —Protestó el rubio sonrojándose

—A mí si me lo parece, siempre esta detrás tuyo

—……………

—Esta bien Joey, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, pero sé positivamente que hay algo entere ustedes dos —Dijo clavando inquisidoramente sus ojos verdes en él

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Repuso enojado

—Tu cara de hace un momento…además todo lo que paso es mas que evidente, el te beso¿No, enfrente de todos —Joey simplemente afirmo —Esta bien… no te preocupes… entiendo

—No, no entiendes —Rumió avergonzado —No es lo que tu crees…

—Entonces cuéntame, dime porque el te aleja de mí… —Preguntó ella apenada, confesándole lo que ya no podía guardar mas —podría entender que estés enamorado de otra chica, pero esto realmente me complica la vida, me niego a perderte ante él…

—Lo siento Aoi, creo que nunca te di chance para pensar que lo nuestro era algo mas

—No hacia falta, las ilusiones nacieron solas… ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?…

—Yo….

Su estomago comenzó a gruñirle de hambre. Tenia que llegar a comer antes de entrar a trabajar… tenia suerte de tener una nueva hora libre entre medio. Las cases habían terminado ese día y se sentía mas aliviado que en la mañana. Hablar con la pelirroja le había quitado un peso de encima… Luego de despedirse de Aoi y de Nathan caminó por el pasillo en busca de la salida.

Por momentos se quedo pensando en la forma que Seto había salido de la universidad ese día… bueno no es que no lo conociera pero algo en su mirada lo había enfriado…

Estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una mano lo jaló hacia adentro de una puerta, encerrándolo en un lugar de no más de dos metros cuadrados… Joey no había tenido tiempo de protestar, cuando alguien lo apretó con fuerza contra la pared, quitándole el aire y cerrándole por completo la salida. Su primera impresión había sido empujarlo y salir corriendo, después de todo estaba con un extraño, en un lugar estrecho y oscuro. Las manos frías del otro se apretaron en su piel como garras, el individuo prácticamente lo bloqueaba contra la pared, los nervios le inundaron, el terror se adueñó de él, hasta que sintió un aroma conocido en el lugar, un aroma que tenia una combinación muy especial y única…

—¿Seto?—Preguntó con suavidad, temiendo equivocarse. Pero su respuesta fue un suave mordisco en el cuello y una cabellera de aroma a shampoo que le cosquilleaba mientras unos dedos firmes se enterraban en su nuca para voltearla hacia arriba…Si… era él… Seto, su Seto. Joey dejo que sus dedos se hicieran lugar entre las hebras castañas, que el aroma de su perfume se le pegara en la piel y que los labios firmes de Kaiba le obligaran a respirar entrecortadamente deshaciéndose en el calor de la pasión… Tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle, de saber que estaba haciendo allí, pero los besos en el cuello no le dejaban pensar y empezaba a sentir la sed de sus labios. En un atisbo de luz, dejando escapar un gemido pudo recuperar lentamente el habla —¿Qué haces escondido aquí, Seto?

—Te esperaba… ¿Qué mas? —Rumió entre sus labios —A propósito ¿Qué demonios hablabas con esa esta mañana? —Gruñó sin soltarse del agarre

—¿Esa?…

—La tonta esa que se muere por ti…

—¿Aoi? … —Dijo con aire divertido —Hahaha… ¿Qué pasa Kaiba¿Celoso? … —Jugueteó mirándole a los ojos, pero él mas alto le esquivó la mirada volviendo a su pose estoica y seca.

—En tus sueños Wheeler…—Protestó el ojiazul soltándolo de repente y mirándolo de manera fría —Yo no estoy celoso de nadie.

El rubio se quedó estático, sencillamente no esperaba esa respuesta de parte del otro. Kaiba parecía realmente molesto  
¿Habría dado en el clavo?

Se sonrió, claro que si, Kaiba estaba celoso pero eso es algo que el CEO jamás aceptaría. Era poco lo que lo conocía y aun así, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos se contraponían y enseguida que eso pasaba, levantaba la barrera de frialdad entre los dos, seguramente culpa de los años de maltrato de parte de Gozaburro Kaiba. Cruelmente, Seto había aprendido a esconder sus emociones y claro, cuando estaba muy expuesto a ellas, generalmente se lo veía más nervioso y analítico y mientras su cabeza parecía funcionar perfectamente, en su corazón se generaba una tormenta de sentimientos…

Joey lo miro suavemente, acercándose hasta él y dejando que sus manos tocaran sus labios de manera sensual

—No te enojes… Solo fue una broma

—……………

—Seto… ¿Qué era lo que querías¿Por qué me esperaste en este lugar?

El ojiazul contempló por un momento la mirada cálida de su amante y se perdió en ella. Nunca contaría la verdad delante de el… jamás le diría que se moría de los celos cuando ella estaba cerca de él. El recuerdo de la escena donde los dos reían y hablaban muy íntimamente lo perturbó de nuevo. Presa de sus sentimientos, lo acorraló nuevamente sosteniéndolo con su propio cuerpo, colocando su pierna entre los dos mientras rozaba el pantalon de Jean que llevaba el rubio el cual no entendía nada de nada…

—Mio… Solo mío….—Murmuró Seto en su oído de manera sensual y necesitada

Joey rió por lo bajo…. ¿Qué no era que no estaba celoso¿Qué había sido aquello? Sintió una mano traviesa que se aventuraba un poco mas allá de lo permitido, hundiéndose, hurgando y haciéndose espacio entre la lona gruesa del pantalón que se negaba a ceder y la piel temblorosa que se estremecía al toque. Kaiba se negó a abandonar su tarea, era placentero ver al rubio rojo como tomate, suspirando y moviéndose en busca de sus manos, pasara lo que pasara eso era algo que ambos disfrutaban….

—Mmmmm ¡Dios! … Ahhh… ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Gimió Joey mordiéndose los labios y evitando gemir tan fuertemente como sus pulmones le pedían.

—¿Te hago que? —Preguntó Kaiba disfrutando esa cara excitada.

—Enloquecerme así… —Confesó aferrándose a sus brazos para evitar colapsar… —Mhhhh Seto… —Interrumpió preocupado —Por favor… No me hagas esto… Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No vayas… —Sugirió más ordenando que pidiendo.

—Tu sabes que tengo que ir.

—Por cabeza dura, te dije mil veces que no hace falta que trabajes, yo puedo pagarte la universidad.

Eso era todo. Instintivamente la atmósfera cambió. Joey se puso tenso y un bufido de fastidio escapó de sus labios. Kaiba sabia que había tocado un tema "espinoso", pero realmente pensaba que el rubio en algún momento aflojaría con eso, pero no… Joey era mucho mas cabeza dura de lo que pensaba.

—No necesito que me pagues nada Kaiba… yo puedo mantenerme solito… —Espetó de forma seca y repentina.

—Cabeza dura

—Sí… Mucho…

Ahora estaban separados, cada uno con sus propias convicciones. Tercos como dos burros empacados. Hacia ya un par de semanas que Seto intentaba convencer al rubio que dejara ese trabajo mediocre, que él podría darle uno mil veces mejor en su empresa, pero el rubio se ponía inflexible y cada vez que tocaban ese tema terminaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

Para Joey trabajar con Seto era el equivalente a sentirse mantenido, quizás no exactamente, pero le daba esa sensación. El se sentía muy cómodo con su relación con Kaiba, pero también con su propia vida, con su trabajo y con sus amigos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces él se acerco al ojiazul y poniéndose en puntas de pie le jaló del cuello de la camisa que traía y le beso tentativamente la punta de la nariz…

—No quiero pelear Seto…

—Pero…

—Por favor…no quiero discutir

—¿Nunca vas a darme el gusto? —Quiso saber el más alto suavizando su mirada —No quiero que sigas trabajando… no tienes tiempo de estudiar y casi no nos vemos…

—¿O sea que todo se reduce a que quieres estar conmigo? —Habló sorprendido por la confesión. Kaiba se puso rojo de inmediato

—No dije eso…

—Hehehe… Como digas… ya sé que no te gusta mi trabajo y debería buscar algo distinto, pero por ahora es el único que tengo… No te enojes… pero voy llegando tarde —Explicó el rubio sonriéndole sinceramente

Kaiba ya no le respondió, solo jaló el brazo del rubio volviéndolo nuevamente a su merced y retomando ávidamente el camino de los besos…. Acaricio su cuello buscando torpemente hasta encontrar la vena que latía furiosa. El simple toque de sus dedos le había devuelto a un estado de excitación similar al que traía desde un rato antes…

Presionó su cuerpo con deseo, jugando en su cuello hasta dejarle una pequeña marca que el rubio no noto, luego llevo sus manos hasta el pantalon del rubio introduciéndose en él para acariciar su intimidad.

El rubio jadeó con fuerza, aferrándose a los brazos del castaño quien seguía completamente ensimismado en su tarea.

Cuando comprobó que el rubio estaba completamente a su merced, quitó sus manos de la piel temblorosa y húmeda con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿No que estabas apurado cachorro?

El rubio sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Se estaba burlando de el?

—Si… —Rugió enojado tratando de acomodar su ropa con un gesto de fastidio. Se sentía engañado, estaba excitado, acalorado y sumamente nervioso, era muy complicado esconder una excitación como la suya en un pantalon tan ajustado…. El otro lo miro con un gesto claro de victoria. Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo abrazó posesivamente, tomándolo de la cintura y enterrando sus dedos en la nuca. Él quiso apartarse levemente pero el calor de la unión lo embargó.

—Esta noche… en mi casa… a las nueve… —Le dijo al oído con sensualidad. Pero el rubio le empujó apartándose lo suficiente para poner espacio entre los dos

—¿Qué te hace creer que iré Kaiba?

—Vendrás…—Susurró dándole un suave beso húmedo —Sé que vendrás —Terminó antes de salir por la puerta.

El rubio se quedó estático, contra la pared, con cuerpo temblando y los labios palpitando.

Luego de un rato Joey salio de aquel lugar, reprendiéndose por no poder negarse al juego del otro. Además le molestaba un poco el poder que Kaiba tenia sobre su persona.

Acomodó su ropa, gimiendo ante la incomodidad y dejando que su camisa colgara fuera y tapara su evidente estado… además era verdad, estaba llegando tarde a trabajar…

Tragó duro y acomodó sus cabellos con los dedos, a Kaiba le encantaba desordenárselos y eso era algo que no podía evitar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios salió del estrecho lugar echándose a correr por los pasillos, sabiendo que ese día iba a llegar tarde a trabajar irremediablemente…

* * *

Él sabia que tenia razón. Cuando el reloj marco las nueve de la noche y el timbre de la puerta llamó, estaba seguro que era el rubio. Seto se sonrió… lo poco que lo conocía sabia perfectamente que el no podría resistirse. Entre ellos había nacido un afecto fuera de lo común, un fuerte lazo el cual crecía con el tiempo… hasta de momentos le daba algo de miedo, después de todos no era nada fácil salir adelante dejando que sus sentimientos le gobernaran la vida… Estaba aprendiendo a amar… esa era la verdad.

Levantó los ojos de la computadora que tenia en su escritorio. Había aprendido a reconocerle, a sentir cada paso del rubio mientras cruzaba por el vestíbulo, donde el mayordomo de retiraba el abrigo y sus cosas, hasta que sus pies lo guiaban hacia la biblioteca… Ese era el refugio de los dos, prácticamente eran muy pocos los momentos que estaban a solas en la mansión, se ponía muy difícil que Mokuba no estuviera en la casa. Generalmente el adolescente les interrumpía sin más, así que la biblioteca era una especie de santuario, Mokuba no entraba allí, porque además, cuando estaban en la biblioteca, siempre estaban estudiando.  
O por lo menos eso era lo que ellos decían.

El rubio entró en el lugar llenado con su perfume el ambiente y dándole ese toque de sol que Kaiba tanto le gustaba. Con un par de libros en la mano y el mismo Jean y la camisa arrugada del medio día le saludo amablemente mientras apoyaba sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones.  
Kaiba le sonrió suavemente antes de reírse con una mirada picara…

—Sabia que ibas a venir… —Le susurró Seto poniéndose de pie.

—No estés tan seguro… quizás la próxima vez no venga

—Eso será el día que ya no me desees —Aseveró el ojiazul empezando a invadir su espacio con su cuerpo.

—¿O sea que tu crees que estoy solo aquí por deseo?

—Sí… ¿Por qué mas?

—No soy un idota sin sentimientos Kaiba, no solo estoy por eso —Se enojó Joey empezándose a arrepentirse de haberle hecho caso.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas —Susurró Seto rozando sus labios —Se te hace una mueca y se te arruga el seño…

—Idiota

—Bocón

Pero antes que pudiera seguir los labios de Kaiba invadieron los suyos, de manera pasional… y el rubio fue dejándose guiar, derretir por el calor que el otro le daba y fundirse en el beso con total entrega…

Joey cruzo sus brazos por arriba de su cuello, recargándose sobre él para poder acceder mejor aquellos labios que le volvían loco. Absorbiendo el aroma de su piel semitostada. Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro con el beso que no oyeron los pisotones de alguien mas que se dirigía a la biblioteca con pasos seguros, y para cuando se dieron cuenta la puerta se abrió de repente. El pequeño ojiazul los encontró en pleno beso. Joey se separó bruscamente de Seto… una señal en la mirada del chibi le dijo que algo andaba mal…

—¡MOKUBA! — Gritó Seto sorprendido de que él los encontrara así, además claro de la manera en que había azotado la puerta, pero aun peor se sorprendió al verlo acercarse con una furia animal hacia el rubio para propinarle una fuerte piña(1) directa al rostro de Joey que lo dejo sorprendido e inmovilizado. Ambos se quedaron estáticos sin entender. Joey volteó el rostro limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salió de sus labios. Pero el adolescente se fue encima del rubio de nuevo, con intenciones de seguir peleando, cosa que fue advertida de inmediato por su hermano mayor quien lo sostuvo al instante aferrándolo por la cintura…

—¿Así es como lo cuidas? —Gritó Mokuba encolerizado tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su hermano —¡MALDITO SEAS!… Sabes que el no puede exponerse a la prensa ¿Y te atreves a hacer eso?

—Yo… Chibi… no sé de que… —Balbuceó el rubio asombrado, el "Chibi" que había conocido toda su vida ahora tenia una mirada fría y desafiante, digna completamente de un Kaiba. quizás podría esperar algo así de Seto, pero nunca de Mokuba

—¡NO ME DIGAS CHIBI!… —Se enojó aun luchando contra Kaiba grande, quien estaba mas ocupado sosteniéndolo que entendiendo el porque reaccionaba así… —¡Te burlaste de mí, te metiste con lo que más quiero en el mundo! …. Solo eres un arrimado… un interesado…

Las palabras le dolieron… Joey estaba luchando por entender y por aguantarse las terribles ganas de llorar. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, tan furioso, con tanto odio en la mirada ¿Qué podría haberlo hecho enojar tanto¿El beso¿O algo mas?

—¡YA BASTA MOKUBA!… —Le riñó el ojiazul… —¡No digas tonterías¿Qué te da derecho a decirle esas cosas?

—¡Suéltame Seto! … —Gruñó sacándose por fin las manos de su hermano de encima y quedando frente al rubio.

— Es tu culpa… solo tuya… Miren la TV y después me dicen… —Gruñó el pequeño encendiendo el televisor de la biblioteca en un noticiario —Espero que estés feliz Wheeler… Acabas de poner a mi hermano en boca de todo el chismerio de Japón… Nunca podré perdonarte

Los ojos mieles se enfocaron en la mirada azul, su cuerpo no había parado de temblar… Todavía estaba en el piso producto del golpe del más pequeño, mirando con temor la figura de su Seto. Mientras la TV hablaba de la ultima novedad, el romance del millonario y empresario del año Seto Kaiba, con un simple compañero de estudios que además había sido uno de los mejores duelistas en su tiempo, el rubio Joey Wheeler.

Ante la mención de su nombre volteó hacia la pantalla donde cámaras escondidas les habían seguido por la universidad y los habían filmado cuando se besaban tras unos árboles. Nunca se sintió más invadido, ese momento tan especial, tan ardiente y lleno de sentimientos había sido profanado y estaba ahora a la vista de montones de personas. Sin quererlo comenzó a llorar y cuando buscó la mirada del ojiazul se encontró que el otro estaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, totalmente shockeado, mientras Mokuba los dejaba a solas azotando la puerta con la misma furia como cuando había llegado…

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora que se sabía toda la verdad?

Continuara...

* * *

**1- ****Piña:** No se que nombre tendrá en otros lados pero acá equivale a un golpe con puño cerrado, o sea que en un arranque de furia le partió la boca del golpe… espero me entiendan

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
**Tanto tiempo!

Sé que paso un siglo desde mi anterior capitulo pero es que estuve de vacaciones en enero y me cuesta volver a tomar el ritmo, pero acá estoy de nuevo con la continuación de esta historia. Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones antes de que me maten… sé que Mokuba no es malo pero que reaccione así tiene su razón de ser, antes de que me acribillen, denme la oportunidad de que la historia siga un poco más. Les agradezco el apoyo en cada capitulo, enserio, sobre todo a MaryLuz que no deja de enviarme un mailsote cada vez que escribo uno, a Denisse que adoro, es una de esas amigas de siempre, a Kitten que siempre me aguanta las locuras y que esta pendiente de mi historia y a todas las que me escribieron dándome su apoyo. Pero esta vez va dedicado a Katy, que me dio el placer de leer su maravillosa historia y que me pidió que no abandonara esta

A todos muchas gracias y espero les guste el giro que esta tomando la historia…

**Itzukiai (Faby)  
Febrero 2005**

Espero que me digan que les parece, les gusto?

Quejas, reclamos, halagos o lo que quieran a

Hanaiana(arroba)yahoo.es

**Reviews:**

**Faby Potter:** Holaaaa! Espero que te guste este capitulo también, aunque realmente me atrase mucho en actualizar, pero ya volvi

**Kitten Suby:** Amiga querida! Cómo te va? Que lindo tener un review de la gente que uno quiere desde hace tanto. Gracias amor, si bien vos sabes mas o menos como va la historia me alegra que te siga gustando… Además sabes que el fic esta completamente dedicado a vos, gracias por tu amistad, te extraño cuando pasan días sin hablarnos, espero que sigas bien y desde ya un abrazo enorme

**Azrel(chitor) Sparda:** Te gusta de verdad? Sniffff Gracias, sé que esta vez las hice esperar mucho pero espero que las historia les haya gustado (aunque este capitulo esta mas bien lemoncito) gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste

**Ishida Rio:** Que bueno que te gusto el lemon blush hehehehehe. Bueno el tema de las dudas de Joey es mas que nada por todo lo que le dijo Mokuba. Él sabe que Kaiba no esta del todo bien de salud y que tener algo así de importante con alguien puede dañar su imagen publica. Además el mismo no sabe lo que siente, le gusta Kaiba pero no sabe si tanto como para seguir, además creo que eso queda mas claro en este capitulo espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review

**Denisse:** Hola corazón! Me emociona mucho recibir un review tuyo. Sé que últimamente andamos perdidas con el tema mail (ahora me toca escribirte a mí) pero siempre estas en mi corazón amiga, siempre, siempre… Yo creo que Moki siempre quiere lo mejor para su hermano y aunque parezca de ahora en mas que se pone un poco "inflexible" es justamente por ese cariño de Hermano que lo hace, el no quiere ver sufrir a Seto, además imagínate que en esta historia estuvo muy mal y enfermo así que tiene miedo de que seto enferme y pueda perderlo. Negri gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mí, además la que me inclino por esta pareja fuiste vos así que gracias de todo corazón…. Te quiero muchoooooooooo

**Seiryu:** Otra amiga! Parece que en este capitulo se me pusieron de acuerdo todas Negri, tanto tiempo! Otra que le debo mail - sorry… es que no tengo tiempo de nada pero te prometo en cuanto pueda de escribirte… Si, lo sé, mis historias son medio Dulzonas, en fin, no puedo evitarlo, además no tengo suerte, cuando escribo algo medio inconcluso o con final abierto tipo "el tren de medianoche" me reclaman tanto que termino haciéndoles la segunda parte  en fin. Moki…mmm por ahora no, pero Mokuba formara parte de los siguientes capítulos y si bien adoro a Mokuba, en estos capítulos se pondrá algo feo así que no me mates. Mujer, yo adoro tus fics, no importa lo duros que sean, creo que tenés ese toque especial que le da a las historias un sabor agridulce, además tenés mi agradecimiento eterno por Like a Black Kitti mil gracias por firmarme, y en cuanto pueda te escribo

**Guerrera Lunar:** Hooolaaaa! Hahahahahaha, sip, era lemon viste? Y este también blush Bueno, no tanto pero sí, Aoi vs. Seto? Puede ser, pero además ni te imaginas lo que viene, te aseguro que nadie sabe que va a pasar, pero sorprenderé a mas de uno… Y espero que no se me enojes pero Moki se pondrá de malo un par de capítulos, pero es solo pro el amor que tiene por su hermano, no porque realmente lo sea Mil gracias por siempre dejarme los reviews y espero les guste el capitulo

**Akire Rosales:** Hahahahaha! Sabes que a mí me pasa a veces que leo algunas historias y siento que se me suben los colores. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando he no me mates, mmm tenés que pasarme la dire así te linkeo la pagina con la mía, escribime acá Hanaiana(arroba)yahoo.es así te linkeo cuando termine de actualizar la page este mes besitos y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo

**Akeru Fujimi:** Hola! Me atrase un poquito pero acá estoy de nuevo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Enserio, soy muy agradecida con las cosas que me dicen. Por otro lado te cuento que todavía falta bastante del fic, ya no se ignoran, como veras, pero las cosas que empiezan complicadas pueden ponerse peor y eso es lo que va a pasar. Sabes que a mí me gusta esta pareja por una de mis amigas, Denisse, así que te entiendo. Gracias por el apoyo y un abrazo enorme para vos

**Pilikita y Kokorito:** Que bueno que te gusto el Capitulo, Siempre dudo un poco cuando hago los lemons, mas que nada porque no siempre es como a todos les gusta, así que gracias de verdad, y espero no haberte hecho espera demasiado por este capitulo. Besitos

**Noriko Sakuma:** Sos Argentina? Hahahaha de donde? Yo vivo en Buenos Aires soy parte de la loca ciudad jejejejeje, me alegra que te guste la historia. Sabes porque aclaro las cosas? Porque hay palabras que son típicamente Argentinas como Heladera, o banana o frutillas que mucha gente no tiene ni idea de que le hablo, además me da no sé que cambiar mi vocabulario, ya de por sí resigné el vos por el tu pero bueh, si no entienden algo siempre les pido que me escriban… son cosas demasiado típicas que son muy del lenguaje de acá que los demás no nos entienden je, Escribime cuando quieras seguro que el algún evento coincidiremos, dicen que la Mugen Yukai es para marzo, por ahí becho, gracias por el review

**Oomkapir:** gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste como escribo, yo soy un poco dura conmigo y no me gusta mucho lo que hago pero a los demás si Espero que te guste este capitulo, trata mas de sentimientos que otra cosa

**Aguila Fanel:** Auchhhh! Sipis, se repitió a medias, es un lime mas que un lemon, pero espero que te haya gustado igual. Ahora tiene mas claro lo que pasa, pero todavía les falta, la peor de las pruebas la van a tener ahora que todo se sabe… espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo para seguir

**Tenshi Lain:** Holitas… Antes que nada Brownies… Duh creí que lo había aclarado, son una especie de tortas (medio complicada de explicar) de chocolate que por lo general tiene nueces picadas y que tiene la particularidad de ser un biscocho húmedo y de unos dos a tres centímetros de alto. Tiene mucho sabor a chocolate y son… riquísimos (si te gusta el chocolate claro) Mi idea era esa, la del otro personaje, pero Katy me ganó de mano y lo puso en su fic, no sé que voy a hacer ahora, estoy pensando como usar la misma idea que ya había pensado pero darle otro giro a la historia… duhhh en verdad no se que voy a hacer, no me gusta repetir ideas, aunque ya te digo que lo había pensado desde que empecé a escribir, en fin, ya veré, perdón por el atraso pero acá esta la continuación. Decile a tu hermana que a mí también me gusta gravi (lo que me recuerda que tengo varias amenazas por no seguir con mi fic Tearless ) y soy loca por esa serie, el otro ida mi amiga se había comprado el Dvix y lo trajo a mi casa, lo conectamos y lo primero que se nos dio por ver son los OVAs de Gravi, ya que la serie la tengo en DVD y ya la vi varias veces Me babee de lo lindo mirando a Shuichi, tan… cute, no me hagas caso gravi me afecta también

**Oriko Asakura Tao:** Gracias por el review… querías mas lemon? Uhhh no es precisamente lemon este capitulo pero espero te guste Kaiba va mutando en esta historia, aunque nunca va a dejar ese carácter dominante que tiene. Gracias de verdad por el apoyo y después decime si te gusto la continuación

**Eli Chan:** Hola! Duhhh no me mates, tarde medio siglo con este capitulo pero es que entre las fiestas y encima las vacaciones fue imposible ponerlo antes pero acá esta, con la continuación y la espera que no me maten al leer lo que sigue gracias de verdad por el apoyo

**A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**


End file.
